Friend to a Stranger
by othlvr16
Summary: Quinn gave up Beth after giving birth to her. Sixteen years later, Quinn and Rachel have a daughter of their own. When Beth is placed into her new foster home with Rachel's dad, will Beth get to know her real family? Faberry, Brittana, and others.
1. New Home

**A/N: So, I've had this story idea in my mind for awhile and I figured that I would write it all down.**

**The only thing you really need to know about this story is that Quinn had Beth her senior year of high school. It fits better with my story. Also, Shelby Corcoran wasn't the one that adopted Beth in fact nobody had adopted her. She went into Foster Care.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: New Home

In high school, Quinn Fabray went through many trials. She lost her father in an accident. Her mother and she grew apart. Her sister didn't talk to her and she changed McKinley High.

Freshman and sophomore year, Quinn spent her days raising hell in the hallways of McKinley. Being the HBIC meant having all the power. She issued slushies on the loser's even one Rachel Berry.

Junior year was when everything had changed for Quinn Fabray you might as well add Rachel Berry as well. After Russell Fabray had his accident nobody came to Quinn's aid. Nobody was there for her, to comfort her, nobody but Rachel Berry.

Quinn cried on her shoulder and Quinn listened to Rachel's long winded rants about Broadway and getting out of Lima. They hung out and after Rachel had heard Quinn sing, it was then that Rachel convinced Quinn to join Glee the most hated club at McKinley, but it didn't matter because Rachel would be there.

A month later they had their first kiss.

2 weeks later they came out to the school. There were the obvious bullies like Karofsky and the football team minus the football players in Glee, but other than that no one else seemed to care.

Glee won sectionals their junior year, but they lost Regional's. But losing Regional's didn't faze Quinn and Rachel at all because their loss in Glee made it their first time together. They lost their virginity together.

Senior year was the hardest for Quinn. About a month into the new school year, Quinn and Rachel broke up. It was a pretty pointless fight if Quinn remembers correctly, but words were said and feelings were hurt.

A month after their breakup, Noah Puckerman, otherwise known as Puck had a part at his house. Quinn attended, but Rachel did not because of Quinn. Her first experiment with alcohol was probably the worst decision she had ever made. She woke up the next morning in Puck's bed naked and an equally naked Puck in bed next to her.

She and Puck kept it a secret until the secret couldn't be hidden anymore.

When the morning sickness started Quinn hated the fact that she and Rachel had ever fought because she wouldn't have been in the situation otherwise, but nonetheless she was a seventeen year old pregnant senior with no girlfriend, no boyfriend, an absentee mother and very few true friends.

It was during a dance routine in Glee when she couldn't hold back the morning sickness anymore. Quinn had ran out of the room and she figured maybe Puck would be the one to follow, but was surprised to feel Rachel's hands rubbing her back until she emptied out her stomach. There were only two words that Quinn thought to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn was surprised by Rachel's response.

"I know."

Rachel was hurt and Quinn knew that, but Rachel stuck by her despite not being together. When Quinn found out the sex of the baby she and Rachel picked their relationship back up. Rachel had never left Quinn's side. It was Rachel who made Puck start acting like an adult and help pay for bills needed to take care of Quinn even though Rachel and her fathers, Mason and James could have handled it.

Glee won sectionals and they won Regional's because of Quinn's solo. After their regional's performance Quinn went into labor and Rachel was there through it all along with Puck.

That day Quinn gave birth to Beth Noel. She didn't figure out the last name because 2 days later Beth was given up for adoption. Rachel, Puck and Quinn had said their goodbye's too little Beth Noel and they haven't seen her since.

Glee went to New York and preformed at Nationals and won.

Graduation came and went. Rachel got into Julliard and Quinn followed her. She took what she needed in order to become a doctor. Puck also went to New York and started his own business.

At eighteen Rachel proposed to Quinn Fabray and at nineteen they were married and pregnant.

Nine months into their marriage Quinn gave birth to their daughter, Lucy Annabelle Fabray.

A few months later Quinn got two tattoos etched onto her skin with the names of her daughters, Beth and Lucy.

It didn't take long for the Broadway scene to lose its glamour for Rachel. Quinn was finishing up her interning years so it was time to make that move. They had surprised everyone by moving back to Lima, Ohio. Mason and James Berry were excited to have the family closer. Mason also managed to get Quinn residency at Lima Hospital. He was proud to be working with his daughter-in-law. Rachel took over the music department and the Glee club.

Now she and Rachel are in their late thirties and their daughter Lucy is fifteen. Even through all of that, not a day goes by that Quinn Fabray doesn't think about her senior year and the little girl that she gave up all those years ago.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

General surgery attending, Quinn Fabray was startled out of her thoughts when she hears a locker slam shut from across the room. Quinn looks up in surprise.

"Sorry about that," intern Mike Saunders apologizes.

"It's alright Mike."

Mike smiles and nods his head.

"How are the wife and kid?"

Quinn smiles.

"They're doing great," Quinn's pager goes off and Quinn looks down at it. "But no more time for chit chat. We have lives to save."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Sixteen year old, Beth Noel is currently sitting in the car with her social worker, Fern. Beth was currently onto her next foster family, the fourth one in a year.

Beth has had a tough sixteen years. Nobody wanted her. Not even her birth mother. She's been in and out of foster homes so fast that if you blinked you would miss it. Although being removed from foster homes was a different story usually it was an abusive home like the last one that Beth was in. The scars on her back are there to prove it.

Beth traces the scripted Q on her wrist, a tattoo that she got with her fake ID last year. It was the only thing that kept her linked to her birth mother. It was the only thing she knew of her, that her first name started with Q.

"Where am I going this time?" Beth asks as she rubs her fingers across her right eyebrow piercing.

"James and Mason Berry."

"Two men?" Beth asks in surprise.

Fern nods her head as she continues driving.

"Yep, is it going to be a problem?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Are you forgetting what ended me in the hospital?"

"Sorry, anyway, James and Mason Berry are nice men. Mason works at the hospital and James works from home. He doesn't work much. They haven't fostered many children, but they have for a few."

Beth bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"At least I know they won't have a problem with my sexuality."

Fern smiles sadly. She felt like she had failed.

"It's not your fault."

Fern doesn't believe her.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

"Luce, go out with me tonight."

Lucy Fabray glances from her music book and looks at Jason Henderson.

"No, for a couple of reasons, one this is music class and my mother is starring a hole into your back," Jason looks behind him and sees Rachel's glare. He sits down quickly. "And two, I'm not dating you. It would be too hard considering we are the male and female leads in Glee, okay? And besides that Coach Lopez would kick your ass for messing with her head cheerleader."

Jason sighs and sits down next to Lucy.

"It was worth a shot."

Lucy grins and goes back to her music.

After class Lucy sticks around and helps her mom clean up.

"Mom, why were you shooting daggers at Jason?"

Rachel freezes and turns to face her daughter.

"I don't want him to take advantage of you. I know guys like that. I want to high school with guys like that Luce. First he'll get you drunk and then take advantage of you and the next thing you know everything changes."

Lucy raises an eyebrow to her mother's rant.

"Mom, stop, I get the point. Between you, mommy and aunt Santana I won't get hurt."

Rachel smiles brightly and hands her daughter's books to her daughter.

"Alright, well you get to class and don't be late for Glee and your mom won't have a late shift tonight so she'll be home barring any emergencies."

Lucy smiles and nods her head.

"Alright, see you at Glee."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Fern pulls up to the Berry household and James and Mason are standing in their front yard waiting. Beth gets out of the car and watches as James and Mason get a good look at her. She was wearing ripped jeans and a tank-top.

"James and Mason Berry, my name is Fern and this is Beth."

The taller black man steps closer to Fern and holds out his hands.

"My name is Jason. It's nice to meet you. Hello Beth," James says with a smile.

"Hi," Beth states uneasily.

Mason steps forward and talks with Fern a little ways away.

"You don't have to be scared Beth. We aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says."

James frowns as Beth looks away. Beth walks over to the car and grabs her bags. Mason finishes talking with Fern and when everything is squared away she leaves leaving Beth with James and Mason.

"Your room is going to be the first one to the right when you walk up the stairs," Mason says as they start heading up to the room. "It used to be our daughters, but she doesn't live here anymore. The one right next to yours is our granddaughter's for when she stays here."

Beth looks at them in surprise.

"You don't look like grandparents."

Mason smiles and nods his head.

"Our daughter and her wife had their daughter when they were nineteen."

"Isn't that a little early?" Beth comments when the men and she step into the room.

"We adopted Rachel when we were in our twenties so, not really."

Beth places her bag on the bed and sits down on it.

"Dinner will be started shortly and then we can get to know each other a little more," Mason says with a smile.

Beth nods her head.

"Tomorrow you will start school at McKinley high, but other than that my husband and I will let you get settled in."

Beth nods her head and sighs.

"Welcome home."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, that is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. What do you think, should I continue? Banner Link Below.

**h t t p :/i353(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r381/othlvr16/stories/FriendtoaStranger-1(dot)png**


	2. Life at Home

**A/N: I'm blown away by the response to the first chapter and because of that I decided to extend this story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or where I am exactly going with it, but I'll figure it out along the way. Here is the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Life at Home

Beth walked back down the stairs once her name was called. It didn't take her long to find the kitchen and when she did she smiled. James was wearing an apron and Mason was sitting at the table watching his husband work.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Beth asks with a slight smile letting her walls down a little bit.

James turns around and sheepishly smiles. Mason looks at Beth and motions to the chair next to him.

"Not at all, James is almost done, right sweetie?"

"You'd be correct."

"I propose that we get to know each other. If it helps Beth, Mason and I can go first if you'd like," James says as he brings the food to the table.

Beth nods her head with a smile.

James looks towards Mason and Mason smiles.

"I'll start," Mason says as he puts mashed potatoes onto his plate and hands it off to James. "James and I attended the same high school in Akron. I didn't always grow up with acceptance. My dad never has accepted me, but he's been civil towards my husband and our daughter. I fell in love with James during our science class. We were lab partners throughout our sophomore year and from then on things just went our way."

Beth looks over at James after taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I don't know how my dad is. I never have. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me. Mason is an only child, but I have a younger sister and she's married and has two kids of her own. My mom accepted me. She's been my best friend. Mason and I were in our early twenties when the subject of children came up. Mason was just finishing up med school and I was at the time a couple's therapist. Of course I still am today, but mostly I work from home now."

"You two have very interesting lives I'd have to say," Beth mentions casually.

Mason wipes the food crumbs from his chin and turns to Beth.

"Beth, we would like to get to know you, but if you don't feel comfortable talking to us about your past we understand. It's not going to change anything."

Beth smiles and nods her head.

"For a doctor you have a great bedside manner."

Mason smiles brightly.

"Why thank you."

Beth puts her fork done signaling she was done with her food. Both James and Mason thought that Beth would get up and leave the table, but they were surprised when Beth started talking.

"I don't know much about my birth parents. I do know that my birth mother's name started with a Q or that was all I could read at the time," Beth showed the Berry's the inside of her left wrist. "I got this tattoo a few years ago, when I found out that information, a beautifully scripted letter Q. Anyway, I have too many scars and too many stories to tell, but the last home I was in didn't take my sexual orientation to lightly."

James and Mason nodded their head in understanding.

"You won't have to worry about that here."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Quinn walks into her two story house with a smile. She could hear sounds from the kitchen. Her wife was currently singing while cooking. It was one of Rachel's favorite things to do. Quinn walks into the kitchen and smiles. Lucy was at the table humming along to the song Rachel was singing to and it appeared that Lucy was doing her homework.

Lucy smiles when she spots her mother and Quinn pushes a finger to her lips and notions for Rachel. Getting the idea Lucy carefully gets up from her chair and exits the room.

Rachel jumps in surprise when she feels arms going around her waist. Rachel sighs happily while Quinn nuzzles the back of her neck.

"Baby, you're home early," Rachel states with a smile.

Quinn places a soft kiss to the base of Rachel's neck and then letting Rachel turn around in her arms.

"I am here early. There weren't any major surgeries so all was good."

"I missed you last night," Rachel confesses.

"I missed you too."

Quinn pulls away and looks towards the stove.

"So, what are you making?" Quinn says as she takes in a whiff of smell.

"Stir-fry, also, I am supposed to inform you that Santana needs to talk to you."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows.

"Do you know what about?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"No idea, but I guess you'll be the one to find out."

Quinn nods her head and makes her way to the fridge to pull out a bottle of apple juice. At the same moment Lucy comes back into the room and sits down. Quinn turns to her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why Santana would need to speak with me Lucy Annabelle?"

Lucy's eyes widen. She shakes her head.

"Not that I know of, I didn't do anything wrong."

Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"I was just asking. So, how was school today?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"Not much just a normal day at McKinley. I think there was a total of fifteen slushies today."

Rachel freezes and turns around. Quinn puts her hands on her hips.

"I really hope you aren't the one putting that word out Lucy."

Rachel turns around when Lucy doesn't answer. Her daughter was biting the bottom of her lip. Rachel frowns and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you Lucy Annabelle."

"But mom, come on. I have to do it. My popularity will be in jeopardy."

Rachel shakes her head.

"Popularity doesn't matter Lucy. I've told you my horror stories," Quinn closes her eyes and sighs. Rachel grabs her hand and squeezes. "I don't want you to be one of those people."

"Mommy was," Lucy says back.

"That was until mommy fell in love with an argyle wearing, talkative diva, whom still to this day makes me fall in love with her even more."

Rachel blushes at Quinn's comment and Lucy rolls her eyes.

"I'll tone down the attacks okay? But you do realize that I only order them to the people that deserve it. Other than that the only other news is that my best friend Amanda came out and there will be a new student tomorrow."

"I didn't think Amanda was gay," Quinn states. Rachel nods her head in agreement.

"And I do have news about the new student."

Lucy's ears perk up at the news.

"What do you know?"

"I know that she's sixteen and will be starting tomorrow."

"Rach, how do you know?" Quinn asks her wife.

"Yeah, mom, how do you know?"

"Dad and daddy are fostering her."

**

* * *

**

A/N: If any of you have small ideas or short storylines for some of the characters in this story feel free to send them and I'll work with you on it so it can be added to the story.

**Also, if you want to be a character in this story…send me a description(by email or review) with a name and age: how you want to be portrayed in the story…evil, loving, geeky, popular, a Jock, a Cheerio, a Gleek, or the daughter/son of Santana and Brittany or any other daughter/son of a character let me know because it saves me the trouble of having to come up with characters all on my own.**

**Original Gleeks will make an appearance soon…most likely, Kurt and Finn and later on it will be Puck. **


	3. School Day

**A/N: Thanks so much for the responses to this story. I hope you like the next update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: School Day

Mason and James were changing for bed when Mason brought up the question that plagued their minds.

"What are we going to do?"

Jason turned from the dresser and sighed at his husband.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Mason settles on the right side of the bed.

"Okay, but is Quinn even ready for this? Is Beth ready for this? Then there are Rachel and Lucy to think about."

"Babe, settle down. Right now I think this is about Quinn and Beth at this point. We shouldn't intervene anymore than we already have."

Mason nods his head in agreement.

"We just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I totally forgot about the slushies."

Mason gives a kiss to his husband.

"I don't think we have to worry about Beth though. I think she may have inherited her father's tough side."

James chuckles and cuddles closer to his husband.

"You may be right about that."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Rachel opens her eyes when she feels feather like kisses on her face.

"Mm, baby, what are you doing?"

Quinn pulls away with a smile on her face.

"Is it so wrong that I want to kiss my wife?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course not, but you have that look on your face, that look always gets us in trouble."

Quinn thinks about it for a moment and smiles greater most likely reliving her high school moments.

"If I remember correctly," Quinn kisses Rachel on the lips. "You've never complained before."

Quinn straddles Rachel's waist and Rachel's hands land on Quinn's bare thighs.

"Be that as it may, I can't show up to my place of employment with hickey's all over the place."

Quinn kisses the side of Rachel's neck.

"What if they're hidden?" Quinn whispers sultrily in Rachel's ear.

Rachel runs her hands up the inside of her wife's sleep shirt and cups her breasts."

"That might be arranged," Rachel says as she flips Quinn over onto her back. "But you're first."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Lucy asks as she approaches Sara with a slushy in her hand.

Sara closes her locker and shakes her head.

"No and I don't see why I have to be the one to slushy them."

"Them is actually a her and you have to because you have not been the one to slushy anybody yet, so it's your turn."

Sara grabs the slushy from Lucy and sighs.

"Point her out Luce," the brown haired girl says with a frown.

Lucy turns to the entrance of the school and smirks.

"Perfect."

Beth walks down the halls of McKinley High. She was wearing jeans ripped at the knee and a rock-band t-shirt.

"The girl with the piercings," Lucy points out.

Sara looks down the hall and spots the girl in question. There was something about her that Sara found intriguing. She wouldn't admit it in front of Lucy though.

"I don't want to do that," Sara complains.

"You have to do it."

Sara sighs and starts walking towards Beth. Everyone in the hallway stops walking and talking when Sara-slushy in hand-stops Beth outside of the music room. Beth looks into Sara's eyes and smiles causing Sara to blush, Beth smirks.

"Are you going to do something with that?" Beth asks as she glances down at the slushy.

"Um...well," Beth raises an eyebrow. She watches as Sara turns her head around. Beth nods her head in understanding.

"Do it."

Sara turns back to look at Beth.

"I get it. I was warned this morning. Just do it."

Sara shakes her head at Beth.

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will. Don't worry about me cutie."

Sara blushes and nods her head. Beth closes her eyes when she feels the cold sharp sting brought on due to the slushy. The crowd starts to laugh and goes about their business. Beth licks her lips and then opens her eyes.

"Cherry's my favorite."

"I'm sorry," Sara apologizes quickly fidgeting in place.

"It's alright, my name is Beth."

"Sara."

"See you around Sara," Beth says before going into the nearest bathroom.

Sara watches with a frown. She also catches Rachel's eye from the music room. Sara walks over back to Lucy.

"I'm not doing that again."

"Come on Sara, just because you have this weirdo crush on her right away doesn't change anything."

"Go to hell Lucy," Sara states before storming down the hallway.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

When Beth goes into the bathroom she's glad that no one is in there. Beth takes off her shirt and frowns. Before she can go any further with the cleaning up process someone walks through the door. Rachel walked through not at all bothered by the girl in nothing, but bra and jeans. She did have a teenager and a wife.

"I figured you could use these," Rachel says as she hands Beth a towel and a bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks," Beth says as she grabs them.

Rachel starts talking when Beth cleans her hair.

"When I was in high school I was slushied all the time."

Beth wraps her hair into a towel.

"Then you fell in love with the girl that ordered them. I know the story, but it isn't going to be mine."

"That may be true, but I can make sure Sara Mitchell gets reprimanded."

"It's not her fault," Beth says adamantly. "I told her to."

Rachel leans against the wall with a surprised look. When she was in high school no one would tell someone to slushy them.

"Why would you do that?"

"She needed to fit in and I'm an outsider. I know how it feels. It's not a big deal," Beth looks at Rachel and sighs. "What are you staring at?"

Rachel looks from Beth's wrist to her eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's just a tattoo."

The door to the bathroom opens up and Sara walks through.

"Here," Sara says as she tosses her zip-up sweatshirt to the bra clad girl in front of her. Sara was trying desperately not to look. Beth smirks at this, but doesn't say anything."

"Thank-you, Sara," Beth says as she zips up the black sweatshirt. "It's okay to look now."

Sara blushes and looks at Beth while Rachel just smiles at the interaction.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do that."

"It's alright Sara. I just think of it as my initiation to McKinley. Now I'm late for class. Care to walk me Sara Mitchell?"

"I'd love to, bye Mrs. Fabray."

Rachel smiles and nods her head. She watches as Beth and Sara make it to the door.

"Why is Cherry your favorite flavor Beth?"

Rachel freezes at the name.

"_There is no way_," Rachel thinks to herself. _"What about that tattoo?"_

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth turns around when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Beth says in a sarcastic tone towards the brunette in front of her.

"Yeah, you leave my friend alone," Beth raises an eyebrow at the statement. "Sara, you leave Sara alone. She is my second in command and she's popular. You are just a blimp on the bottom of the food chain. You are a nobody, stay away from the somebody."

Beth smirks and shakes her head.

"You must be Lucy."

Lucy rolls her eyes, but eventually nods her head.

"And you're a pain in my ass, leave Sara alone."

Beth shakes her head.

"Not a chance Princess."

"Fabray. Field. Now," comes the voice of Santana Lopez, coach of the Cheerios.

"I have to change first," Lucy states.

"Then change," Santana snaps.

Lucy runs down the hall towards the locker room. Santana turns to Beth with a smirk.

"I liked how you handled yourself with Lucy."

Beth shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"We need more attitudes on the team."

"And you want that attitude to be me?" Santana nods her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not a cheerleader," Beth says while she shuts her locker.

"Why is that?"

Beth smirks. "I'm too bad ass for that," Beth states before walking away.

Santana laughs before shaking her head.

"Just like Puck."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Beth enters the house with a smile on her face. James was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"You didn't go to school in that," James comments.

"Slushy," Beth explains.

"You're taking it better than Rachel did."

Beth shrugs her shoulders.

"I meet her today. She couldn't stop staring at my tattoo."

James looks at Beth.

"Maybe she was admiring it."

"Yeah, maybe," Beth says before heading upstairs.

James rests his head on the back of the couch.

"Oh boy."


	4. The Next Step

**A/N: Another chapter for my reviewers. Quinn will find out about Beth soon I promise, but until that time you will just have to be happy with this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Next Step

"I don't like this daddy, I don't like this at all," Rachel says as she paces around the room. "I can't keep something like this from my wife."

James nods his head in understanding.

"Rachel, will you please sit down for a moment?"

Rachel sighs, but eventually sits down next to her father in the Berry family room.

"How did you find her?" Rachel asks with a whisper.

"It wasn't that hard. Your dad and I found her and were told of her past. We decided to take her in. Beth has been through a lot Rachel."

"She was supposed to be adopted. Why wasn't she adopted?"

"There are so many other children that don't get adopted Rachel, Beth just happened to be one of them."

Rachel runs her hand through her hair.

"I remember holding her while Quinn was sleeping. She looked at me with those expressive eyes. Daddy, one look into Beth's eyes, Quinn will figure it out. Then there is Beth's tattoo which I am incredible upset about along with those piercings, I mean who let her have those. It's ridiculous," Rachel finishes with a huff.

"Rachel as far as your dad and I know, Beth doesn't know anything about her biological parents. The only thing she knows is that her mother's name started with a Q."

"Rachel, what are you thinking right now?"

"We never told Lucy about Beth. Quinn was still upset about putting Beth up for adoption. When we wanted to get pregnant Quinn thought it would take more than once for the procedure to work, but it didn't, it took on the first try and add to the fact that Lucy turned out to be girl put more flames on the fire. Quinn thinks about Beth every day. I see it in her eyes."

James scratched at his eyebrow.

"Beth and Lucy don't like each other very much do they?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You are worried about Lucy. Add to the fact that I know Lucy ordered the slushy for Beth the other day. They already have the sibling rivalry going on. Honey, I don't want to push this issue on you, but considering we are fostering Beth you need to talk to Quinn. Maybe we can have dinner on a night were Mason and Quinn are off from work and Quinn can try to figure it out on her own. At that point Beth would've figured it out as well."

Rachel nods her head and sighs. She plays around with her wedding ring.

"When Quinn and I broke up in high school, I thought that was the end of it. I really did."

James nods his head, "I know sweetie."

Rachel shakes her head. "No, you don't. The day that Quinn told me she was pregnant I was going to ask her to go out with me again," Rachel looks at her father with sad eyes. "I was, but I saw her run out of the Glee room and into the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah edge forward until I took bigger steps and then I knew. I put the pieces together. I helped Quinn in the bathroom and then she told me and then my heart broke all over again."

James sat closer to his daughter.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't even tell Quinn. She would've felt guiltier then she already was. Daddy she had the reminder of it all with her for nine months. Noah, he didn't do anything and I knew Quinn needed someone."

"Honey, I think you need to talk big time with your wife. You can't keep this in. It's not healthy."

"I've kept it in for sixteen years. It's not going to make a difference now."

Rachel kept thinking about her first meeting with Beth. She had noticed the scars on the young girl's back, but never said anything about it.

"Do you know about the scars?" James nods his head. "Do you know what they are from?"

"Rachel, I can't discuss that with you and don't go asking your dad either, talk to Beth and if she doesn't want to tell you then that's up to her."

Rachel bites the bottom of her lip and stands up.

"I better go. I still have Glee, but I'll talk to Quinn and set up a time for that dinner."

James nods his head and stands up to hug his daughter.

"I still think you should talk to Quinn about some of your past despite it being over a decade of time."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders before walking out the front door.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

"Your friend Lucy is quite protective of you," Beth mentions as she and Sara sit down in the auditorium.

"I'm sorry about that. Lucy just believes in the social order and I think its crap. Truth is I never bought into it, but it's easier when you have a group of people behind you instead of against you."

"I know what you mean."

Beth looks out towards the chairs and smiles slightly when she feels Sara grab her hand and starts tracing her tattoo.

"This is really pretty," Sara comments.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any others?" Sara asks gently.

Beth nods her head.

"I have small Angel on my hip. It represents the hope that I try to find when I'm in bad situations. The type of situations that get me hurt because of who I am," Beth has tears start to fall from her eyes. Sara gently wipes them away. "I'm sorry; I'm not normally like this. I don't make it a habit of telling people this."

"Why me?"

Beth grabs Sara's hand and squeezes it.

"You're different…you're just different."

"Is that a good different?" Sara asks as she leans closer to Beth.

Beth nods her head not trusting her words at this point. Since the moment she had set eyes on Sara she had made it her mission to get to know her on a more personal level and judging Sara's movements Sara felt the same way.

"Beth, can I do something right now?" Beth nods her head. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

Beth just leans closer and lightly kisses Sara on the lips. Sara smiles and kisses back.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: It's been awhile and I apologize for that. I am deeply sorry, but here is a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: The Truth Comes Out

Beth pulls away from Sara with a happy smile. They were currently lying on Beth's bed snuggled close together. It had been a week since Sara first kissed Beth and by now it was a pretty regular thing. They haven't labeled whatever they had as anything serious, but Beth liked Sara and figured she would take this as far as she could hoping not to get hurt in the process.

Sara taps Beth's forehead with her finger.

"I can practically hear you thinking, what are you worried about?" Sara asks gently.

"A lot of things really, but mostly I was thinking about you, about us."

Sara grins happily at Beth.

"What about us?"

"I never thought I would be dating a cheerleader," Beth sees the frown on Sara's face so she kisses it away. "I'm the outsider and you're popular. It won't work out, but I want it to."

"Do you know the story about Lucy's parents?"

"Rachel and Quinn right?" Beth asks.

Sara nods her head and sits up.

"I did some research, I've looked at the McKinley year books and apparently Rachel and Quinn hated each other. Quinn lost her father and Rachel was the only one that cared enough to stay with her. But the strangest thing is that I've seen Quinn's Glee yearbook photo, she was pregnant," Beth looks up at Sara. "It wasn't Lucy, the math doesn't work, but someone else fits the math." Sara traces Beth's tattoo on her wrist. "You know that already don't you?"

Beth lies back down and nods her head.

"It didn't take too long to figure out. My rival, your best friend, is my damn sister."

"What are you going to do?"

"Have dinner with them tonight."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Quinn continues to stare at her wife in shock. Rachel had just told Quinn everything she knew about Beth Noel, including the fact that Beth is the same Beth that Quinn gave up sixteen years ago which means this dinner isn't just a normal dinner.

"Why tell me now?" Quinn asks softly. "Why now? An hour before we have to have dinner?"

"When you look into Beth's eyes, you'll know. I did and if the tattoo isn't another sign then I don't know what is."

"Rachel, how am I going to do this? How can I face her after what I did?"

Rachel scoots closer to her wife and brings their foreheads to rest against each other.

"Play it casual. I don't know if Beth know or not, but soon we are going to have to tell Lucy that she has a sister. She'll throw a fit because we've kept it away from her for so many years, but we'll live with it. Right now, we are going to go to dinner and meet Beth. That's what we are going to do, okay?"

Quinn nods her head and kisses Rachel smack on the lips. Outside of the room Lucy's fists clench. She couldn't believe what she had overheard. She had a fucking sister and it was the weirdo at school.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Mason answered the door with a smile on his face. Rachel and Quinn walked inside hand in hand with Lucy close behind them. Judging by the look on Quinn's face Mason knew that Rachel had told Quinn so he didn't know how this was going to play out.

"How is my wonderful family?"

"We're good dad," Rachel says sweetly as she got out of her jacket and hung it up on the rack.

"Well dinner is just about finished. I was on my way up to get Beth and Sara."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward.

"What is Sara doing here?"

"She's here with Beth. Excuse me; I'll just be a minute."

Quinn turned to Lucy with a frown.

"You will behave."

"Or what? Are you afraid I'm going to tell Beth that we share mothers?"

Rachel closes her eyes when she spots three figures at the end of the stairs as soon as Lucy had said those words. Mason coughs uncomfortable and Sara grasps Beth's hand harder. Lucy looks up and winces and Quinn follows their gaze, right to Beth, her daughter.

"I already knew," Beth says before dragging Sara away and to the table.

"God are whole family is messed up," Lucy says angrily as she goes to the table.

Mason follows silently and Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn.

"It's really Beth."

"I know," Rachel whispers. "I know."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Dinner was a quiet affair in the Berry household. Everyone kept glancing at Beth and Quinn who had both been avoiding looking at each other. When their eyes did lock it was only for a second before someone looked away, usually it was Beth.

"So, Beth how do you like McKinley?" Rachel asks starting off the first conversation in fifteen minutes.

"It's good I guess minus the slushies," Beth said as she glances at Lucy who just smirks at her.

"You should try getting your own friends."

Beth glances at Lucy and smirks.

"Maybe you should get friends that actually like you," Beth replies back. Sara chuckles and grabs Beth's hand from under the table.

"Lucy, could you act a little more civil," Quinn says as she looks at Lucy.

"Um, no, just because she's your bastard child doesn't mean anything to me."

Beth stands up from the table and walks out the door.

"That was uncalled for," Sara says before dropping her napkin on her plate and following where Beth had left.

"Dad, daddy, can you leaves us alone for a few minutes?" Quinn asks as she continues to stare at her daughter.

"Um sure, we'll just be in our room," James says as he grabs his husbands hand and they leave the room.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Quinn asks hotly.

"You lying to me for fifteen years may be a part of it."

"Lucy I was sixteen years old, I made a mistake and I was scared. I was nineteen when I had you and you were planned. Beth wasn't. I was still in high school and you're mom and I weren't even dating at the time. We were broken up. But you have more in common with Beth than you think." Lucy rolls her eyes and Quinn continues while her wife rubs her back comfortingly. "You share not only me, but your father as well." Lucy looks up and sighs.

"We're not half related, we're fully related," Lucy mentions.

"Yep, we talked Noah when we started a family and he said he would help if we wanted him to and we did," Rachel states honestly. "We kept Beth from you because we honestly didn't think we would see her ever again, but as the fates have it we did. We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't know how."

"I always wondered why Beth was tattooed on your ankle," Lucy mentions as she glances at Quinn.

Quinn nods her head.

"I know I can't make up for not telling you, but I want you to please tone down what you are doing to Beth. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'll try."

Quinn smiles, "That's all I ask and if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me to actually sit down and finally talk to Beth."

Rachel and Lucy watch as Quinn walks out of the room.


	6. Dinner Discussions

**A/N: Wow, um…I really have no excuses for not updating. I was normally supposed to be writing my Glee fics on the weekends, but apparently in the past weeks I just haven't had the time. So sorry, but hopefully you'll like this update.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dinner Discussions**

"You shouldn't let her get to you," Sara says as she sits down next to Beth.

"It doesn't matter. I'm always going to be the bastard child. That's never going away Sara, ever."

"Beth, you can't give up. Lucy is strong willed, but she'll come to terms with it. I mean Rachel and Quinn lied to her for a very long time and now everything is changing."

Beth looks at Sara with an interesting expression.

"It sounds like you like her which is funny because you're supposed to be dating me."

Sara blushes and shakes her head.

"I'm new at this okay? I didn't even know I was gay, okay?"

"You might not be and it's okay, but if you like Lucy you gotta tell me before I could get really invested in this."

"Lucy is straight and I don't like her like that. I had a crush maybe, but I don't like her like that. But I do have to warn you about someone."

"Who?"

"Amanda, she is the girl that likes a challenge and she's Lucy best friend that likes to piss her off sometimes. She might come after you…to try and date you." Beth raises an eyebrow. "She knows who she is and she's not afraid to admit it."

"She came out," Beth guesses.

Sara nods her head.

"Yeah, she did, after she kissed me."

"Huh?"

Sara looks over her shoulder and spots Quinn.

"I'm going to head inside. Don't be too long okay?"

Beth just nods her head and continues to look around the yard.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Quinn walks out the back and spots Beth sitting on the steps looking around the yard. Quinn didn't know what she was feeling at this point. To be honest the moment that she had given Beth away she honestly believed she would never see her again, but now that she has she doesn't know what to do. She may be her mother, but she's not her mom.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?"

Quinn's lips curl into a smile as she sits down next to Beth.

"I don't know what to say."

"I figured," Beth mentions as she scratches her nose. "I mean really, what does someone say in a situation like this. You can't act normal because it's not normal."

"I didn't think I would ever see you."

Beth nods her head in understanding.

"I stopped dreaming of meeting you when I was seven. I hate Lucy by the way."

Quinn chuckles.

"She's threatened. She's a lot like me. You threaten her Beth. She never knew about you. Rachel and I never told her. But I can tell you that you both share the same mother and father."

Beth glances at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"That just makes it worse."

"You're not happy."

Beth turns to Quinn with a glare.

"And you're a genius, congratulations you've pegged my emotions. Not many people can do that."

"I did give birth to you."

Beth stands from the steps and looks at Quinn.

"That's all you can claim. You gave birth to me. You gave me life, but that's it. You can't claim anything else. While you were having this perfect little family I was stuck with horrible. Getting beaten ever night is not something I would wish on my worst enemy which just so happens to be my _sister_. Don't sit there and try to make yourself feel better or ask forgiveness. Because you're not getting it from me!"

Quinn watched as Beth stomped her way into the house. Quinn let the tears fall from her face.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

"Lucy, what is wrong with you? How can you act like this?" Rachel questions as soon as Quinn leaves the table.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's too bad because we are going to talk about it. Now tell me what is going through your head right now?"

"There are too many changes. I don't like it at all. Mom, why didn't you ever tell me about Beth?"

"Your mom still felt guilty about everything. She felt guilty about giving up Beth. She felt guilty about making Noah give her up even when he wanted to keep her. She felt guilty for having another child just a little while later. Guilt does a lot of things to people Lucy, but you have to understand that your mother loves you with all her heart and that won't ever go away."

"I don't like her," Lucy whispers in honesty.

"I know, but you are a Fabray and you will tolerate her and I don't want to hear anything about you going all slushie war on Beth, do you understand?"

"Yeah, it won't be me."

"Good."

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Mason and James were sitting on the bed in their room, not really knowing what to do.

"What do you think is happening down there?"

Mason looks at James with a thoughtful expression.

"Rachel is probably scolding Lucy, Sara is comforting Beth and Quinn will talk to Beth who then will get angry," as if on cue they hear a door slam shut. "And I'm guessing that I was right."

James looks at Mason with a grin.

"How do you do that?"

"With practice, but mostly I know our children and our grandchildren."

"I thought it was kind of sexy," James purrs in Mason's ear. Mason shivers.

"I'm glad."

"Come here," James grabs Mason's face and brings their lips together.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Rachel runs into Beth when she hears the door slam.

"Hold up," Rachel says as she holds out her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm going upstairs. Sara will be there."

Rachel lets her go and spots Lucy coming around the corner.

"I'm going to check on your mom."

Lucy shakes her head.

"Let me."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

**-Friend to a Stranger- **

Lucy sits down next to Quinn who was busy wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Beth. It was a really hard time from me then. I did stupid things in high school. They only really good thing I did was tell Rachel how I really felt about her. She changed my life." Quinn turns to her daughter. "I love you Lucy. Just because I found Beth doesn't mean I don't love. Don't forget that please," Quinn pleads.

"I won't," Lucy sniffles. "I'm scared that things are going to change."

"You're just like me baby. Change is hard, but we always find a way to make it work."

"What about Uncle Noah?"

"I don't know Lucy. I just don't know."


	7. Emotional Goodbye

**A/N: I've got no excuses, really I don't. I was too busy focusing on my One Tree Hill stories to bother writing anything for this story, but then I got an idea and decided to role with it so I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Emotional Goodbye**

"How could I have been so stupid?" Lucy mutters in her seat. Next to her Beth was leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. She had been in situations like this before. This wasn't anything different."

Beth opens her eyes and sighs.

"Look, you'll be fine. I took the blame or most of it anyway. Besides, you get to go home I don't."

Beth was upset about it too. She really liked Rachel's dads and since the dinner she had with her family she had been slowly building up relationships with all of them. Now it was all over. She was going to have to move again.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks softly surprising even herself about the question.

"My social worker is coming. I have to leave because I screwed up."

"But that's not fair. You didn't do anything wrong. Let me take the fall."

Beth shakes her head.

"Don't do that. My jacket is already messed up. Yours is clean, no need to mess it up now."

"Beth, if you leave my parents are going to be devastated."

Beth doesn't say a word. Instead she closes her eyes and let's her mind go over what had happened earlier in the day and to how she wound up here, in a jail cell, with her sister.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

**Earlier that same day….**

Since the dinner at the Berry's things were slowly changing for Beth. The next day in school there was no slushy attack, which she thanked god because being hit with those were horrible. She listened to her girlfriend's warnings about Amanda and in true fashion, Sara's words were right. When she met Amanda she was instantly hit on and it was starting to piss her off, even worse it pissed Sara off.

Beth and Quinn's relationship were slowly starting to develop as well. The day after Beth had basically let out all of her emotions out on Quinn, she apologized the next day, but Quinn wouldn't take it because it everything Beth had said was true. Since then, they have been seeing each other every day and just hanging out a few hours after school.

At the present moment, Beth was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Mason and James.

"What are your plans for tonight Beth?" Mason asks before sipping his orange juice.

Beth places her fork down on the table.

"I think there is a party later tonight. Sara wanted me to go so I might check it out, if that's okay?"

"I have a late night shift at the hospital, but I don't see why not."

"That's fine Beth, just make sure to call every once and awhile. I don't want to be at home worrying about you," James says with a grin.

"I won't," Beth then turns her attention to Mason. "Is Quinn working late too?"

Mason purses his lips. In truth he wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure, but with working at a hospital anything can happen."

Beth just nods her head and finishes her breakfast.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

"I need more," Rachel rasped out of breath as Quinn continued her journey down her wife's body.

"I now baby," Quinn spoke in between kisses. "But you love it when I tease you."

Rachel whines.

"Q-Quinn, I need you in me now!"

"Your wish is my command," Quinn says before shoving two fingers into Rachel's tight hole and using her thumb to rub her wife's throbbing clit.

Rachel sighs in pleasure. It had been a few weeks since they could have time like this. Quinn was also busy at the hospital and Rachel had been spending a lot of that time with Lucy talking about all the questions that Lucy had about Beth and when she and Quinn were in high school.

Rachel came down from her high and opened her arms for Quinn to snuggle into her side. Their lips connected and their tongues battled for dominance. Quinn licks Rachel's lips when she pulls away.

"That was amazing," Quinn says with an impish grin.

Rachel looked at her wife confused.

"But I didn't do anything."

"I came when you did, baby," Quinn says before nipping at Rachel's neck.

Rachel runs her fingers down Quinn's bare back.

"I love you."

Quinn smiled against Rachel's neck.

"I love you, too."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth walked to her locker and started digging through it, but she halted her movements when she felt lips on the back of her neck. She knew they weren't Sara's so that only left one other person that would do that to her. Beth quickly turned around and faced Amanda and the smirk on her face.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Don't you get it Bethy," Amanda says in a whisper. "You and Sara aren't going to last. Soon you will be mine and I can't wait. You would look amazing naked in my bed," Amanda says before walking away.

Lucy, who had watched the altercation slowly walked over to Beth's locker.

"Don't take anything she says literally. It's all a game to her."

Beth glanced at Lucy.

"She's going to end up screwing my relationship with Sara up."

"I don't think so," Lucy says. "I've seen Sara with boys before and then I see the way she talks to you and the way she looks at you, and she's different. You make her different and she's my best friend."

Beth closes her locker and sighs.

"Why did you just tell me all of that?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe because you are with Sara or maybe because you're my sister," Beth looks at Lucy. It had been the first time that Lucy had admitted that they were sisters. "I don't know, but when I find out I'll let you know," Lucy says before walking off.

At the end of the hallway, Rachel was leaning against her classroom door. She had a smile on her face because she had just witnessed her two girls actually having a civilized conversation. Things were getting better.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

The party was in full swing. It was being hosted at Jason Danes' house. Teenagers were drinking. Some were already drunk. Beer pong was going on as well as strip poker. Other teens were making out and even some were stumbling into bedrooms or bathrooms to have sex.

Beth was leaning against the counter nursing a red plastic cup of alcohol. She couldn't tell you what was in it, but it didn't matter. Sara was running late and Beth hadn't even wanted to come tonight, but her girlfriend begged her to go.

"No! You're the idiot. Quit touching me!"

Beth ears perked up the drunken yelling from the next room. Beth placed her glass down on the counter and followed the voices. She was curious. When she walked into the living room she did not expect to see her sister's lips attached to Jason's or the fact that she looked like she was struggling. Beth was about to step in, but Lucy had kneed him in the crotch and punched him in the face.

Jason groaned in pain.

"You bitch!"

Jason got up from the floor and was about to push Lucy, but Lucy surprised him first and sent a few more punches his way. Seeing Jason's bloody face, Beth knew it was time to step in.

"Lucy! Lucy you have to stop!" Beth yells as she grabbed Lucy from atop of Jason and pushed her away.

"I'm pressing charges!"

Beth looked down at the boy in disgust, but she knew that there was a chance that Lucy could get in trouble. Lucy ran out of the house and Beth looked down at the boy. Jason stood up and wiped his face and gave an evil laugh.

"That bitch is in trouble."

Beth threw a punch at Jason and put him back on the floor.

"You listen to me you asshole. If you press charges make sure Lucy Fabray's name doesn't come up. You want to blame somebody, blame me. Beth Noel, okay?" Beth punched him again and looked at the slightly drunken crowd who were standing around and watching what was going on. "The same goes to all of you. Beth Noel and that was it."

Beth ran out of the house in search of Lucy. When she got out the door she spotted Lucy walking down the street.

"Lucy, wait up!"

Lucy stopped and waited for Beth to get to her. Beth was surprised to see tears in Lucy's eyes. What surprised her even more was Lucy hugged her and she hugged her tight and cried.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

After clearing everybody out of his house and cleaning up as much as he could, Jason found his way to the ER. He had called the police when he came in. He was going to press charges, but he didn't know if he was going to use Beth's name or Lucy's. On one hand Lucy deserved to get in trouble, but on the other hand Beth was freaking scary.

Since it was a slow night and her interns were getting some much needed sleep, Quinn was the one handling all of the minor procedures.

"Jason Danes, why are you here?" Quinn questions as she puts on gloves. She notices the two police officers standing around and waiting.

"I was assaulted that's why, that crazy bitch."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, but ignores the teen's vulgar language.

"Mr. Danes we need the name of the person who assaulted you," one of the officer says.

Jason looks at Quinn for a quick second before saying a name.

"Beth Noel," Quinn stopped her movements for a few seconds before getting back to work on the boys face. "It was Beth Noel."

Quinn finished up the stitches on the boys face and placed her gloves in the hazard bin.

"You are good to go Mr. Danes. Could you guys excuse me for a few minutes?" Quinn didn't wait for an answer. She needed to find Marcus and now.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

**Present time…**

"Beth?"

Beth opens her eyes once again and looks at Lucy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's going to be okay? I mean with what happened tonight."

"For you it will," Beth reassures. "Not so much for me, but I just want to let you know that despite what we went through I was really glad to meet you, little sister."

Lucy smiles slightly and rests her head on Beth's shoulder.

The silence was interrupted when the jail cell opened and Marcus, James, Quinn, Rachel and Fern stepped through the door.

"We are really disappointed in you girls," Rachel says with her hands on her hips. "Lucy Annabelle Fabray, let's go."

Lucy stood up from the bench and walked over to her mothers. Beth stayed sitting. She glanced at Marcus and James and in that instant she knew they knew what was about to happen. She risked a glance at Quinn who just looked sad. Fern stepped forward.

"Beth, we need to leave now. We have to go pack your bags."

Quinn turned her head sharply to Fern.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm having Beth transferred. Apparently she can't stay out of trouble no matter where she goes."

"Does that really mean she has to go?"

Fern nods her head.

"Let's go Beth."

Beth stood up from the bench and slowly walked closer to Fern. Lucy turned her head into Rachel's side trying to hide her tears. Marcus grabbed James's hand and Quinn was just shaking her head.

"That's not right. You can't do that. I just got her back. You can't just take her away."

Quinn had tears in her eyes. Fern looked confused and Beth was biting her lip.

"Beth, we need to go now. This isn't up for discussion anymore."

Fern walked out of the jail cell and waited for Beth. Beth stood in front of Quinn and hugged her.

"Goodbye mom," Beth whispered in her ear before stepping away from her. Beth smiled slight at the Berry men before following Fern out of the police station.

Back in the jail cell, Quinn fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to continue this chapter, but I thought that this was a good place to stop it. Now there is more to come and my real idea for this story will come out in the next chapter. **

**You will either get another update for this story next week or the week after. I promise, no more waiting this long to update.**


	8. Finally Home

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Are you all excited? I know I am. So this chapter is slightly longer then the last one, but not long enough in some aspects. I just didn't want to put everything into one chapter so I hope you are all okay with that.**

**There is plenty more drama to come and some more characters to appear like possible Puck?**

**Stay Tuned.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Finally Home**

All the adults and Lucy sat around the table at the Berry household. When they had gotten there it seemed like all traces of Beth were gone. All her things from her room were gone and all that was left was a note.

Lucy sat in her chair and toyed with the note in her hand. Beth had written a short little paragraph for everybody.

_To my so called family,_

_Mason and Jason, you two are the only men in my life who had not beat me, who had not tried anything sexual with me. You were two men who tried to give me everything that I deserved and I would like to thank you for that. I know you loved me, it showed in your eyes. I just wished I had the guts to say it to your face. I love you both very much and I'm sorry I had to go._

_Rachel, you have this presence about you that I can't understand, but I do know it was probably one of the reasons why Quinn fell in love with you. You shine without having said or done anything and just knowing you have made me a better person. Take care of your family._

_Quinn. There are so many words that I have in my head, but I can't seem to get them down on this piece of paper and I want to so badly. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. You may not believe that, but it's true. I forgive you and I think it's time you forgive yourself. Every time I look at the letter Q on my wrist, I'll be thinking of you, mom._

_Lucy, you are something else I'll tell you. I love how you handle yourself in school and despite the slushy attack that you ordered Sara to do I still think you are a truly great person. It's not your fault Lucy so don't you think about crying over me. What I saw you do today, you made me proud. You never let anyone get away for anything. I'm proud to call you my sister. I need a favor as well. Could you tell Sara, I'm sorry, that I am truly sorry that I won't be there for her anymore? Tell her I'm just sorry._

_I love you all,_

_Beth Noel_

"What are we going to do?" Quinn questions the adults at the table. "What can we do?"

"Sweetie, we can't do anything. Beth is a ward of the state. They can give and take her away without any rhyme or reason. She belongs to the state and not us," Rachel reasons to her wife.

Quinn shakes her head.

"It doesn't make sense. I carried her for nine months. Doesn't that mean anything to anyone? She's my first born. I've got to be able to do something."

James looked up from the table and questioned Quinn about something from the past.

"Quinn, did you officially give up your parental rights?"

Quinn furrows her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened at the hospital after you gave birth to Beth?"

Lucy stopped messing with the paper and looked at her mom. She wanted to know what happened as well. Rachel grabbed her wife's hand in reassurance.

"I remember holding her and I remember someone from the state coming in and taking her away," Quinn wiped the tears falling from her face with her free hand. "I spent a half hour with her before they took Beth away, that's all I remember."

Mason looks at Jason with a smile.

"She never gave up her parental rights."

"Can someone please tell me what that means?"

Everyone was surprised when it was Lucy that spoke up.

"Legally she can't be adopted without your rights relinquished. In this case since you haven't signed anything to that affect, legally, Beth is still yours meaning you still hold temporary parental rights."

Rachel smiles at her daughter's brightness.

"Honey, she means that we can have some judge have Beth stay with us and then she can't go away anymore. And in time you can adopt her or get your temporary rights put into full custody or however you want to phrase that."

Quinn looks at everyone in hope.

"Is there a chance that I can get Beth?" Mason and James nod their head with a smile. Quinn frowns after thinking about it. "But that means she wouldn't be your foster daughter anymore."

"Quinn, if you take her then she'll be our granddaughter. We would like that. She is a part of this family."

Quinn looks at her wife and daughter.

"Are you two okay with this? Are you okay with having Beth stay with us?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head as she looks at Lucy. Lucy takes one look at the paper and nods her head.

"She's my sister. I need her," Lucy admits.

"Then let's get things started."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth laid her head on the cot in the group home. She hated this place. She hated all places, but mostly she hated herself for being put in this situation. Beth looks at her wrist and traces the Q as small tears fall from her eyes. She was never a crier, but things lately had changed her mind on the idea. In the morning she was being driven to a boot camp for state teens whose behaviors were not the norm. Beth rolled over and sighed. She really hated her life.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

"I don't understand," Sara says as she looks at her friend. "How can they just take her?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders as she rearranges things in the guestroom. If things worked out right then this would be Beth's room.

"I don't know because they're the state and can do anything, who knows. But my parents have pushed through many hoops so hopefully they can get Beth in time."

"In time for what?" Sara questioned, worried about her girlfriend.

"It beats me, but whatever it is let's just hope Beth isn't in a worse place then before."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Rachel and Quinn were in their car after coming back from speaking to their lawyer. Things had been pushed through and Quinn had received temporary custody of Beth. Fern was going to be bringing her by in a few hours. Beth had no idea because Quinn didn't want Beth in the courtroom.

"Do you think Beth will ask about Puck?" Quinn questions her wife as they pull into their driveway.

"I think it's only natural that she would. Lucy has only spoken or seen Noah a few times. I'm sure at some point Beth will ask. The real question is are you going to tell Noah about what is going on?"

"I will eventually but right now is it so wrong that I kind of want her for myself."

"No baby, it isn't. She's your daughter," Rachel whispers.

Quinn looks at her wife sadly.

"Hey, when I was pregnant with her, every day I wished it was your baby too."

"She's yours Quinn and that's enough for me," Rachel replies with honesty before quickly pecking her wife and getting out of the car. There were tons of things to do before Beth arrived. She needed to start fast.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth was once again riding in Fern's car on the way to her new home. She hated doing this all the time. She just wished that at some point, something could actually be permanent. She thought she had that with the Berry's, but apparently she was wrong.

"You are one liked kid, do you know that?"

"Whatever," Beth says bitterly.

"Beth, you aren't going to the camp I told you about."

Beth looks at Fern with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because apparently there is a place where you rightfully belong and I was ordered to bring you there."

Beth looks out the window when she realizes that Fern had pulled into a driveway. Beth spots Lucy, Rachel and Quinn grinning in front of the house. Beth smiled inwardly.

"Are you serious right now?" Beth questions.

Fern nods her head.

"If everything goes the way I think it will. You won't be leaving anytime soon."

Beth grins and jumps out of the car. She runs straight into Quinn's arms and Quinn hugs her tight.

"Welcome home kid."

And for the first time in her life, Beth finally believed those words.


	9. Somewhere in Cleveland

**A/N: A reviewer of mine has informed me that I have been calling one of Rachel's dad's by a different name so I went back and checked and the reviewer was correct. I apologize to all of you that have become confused over it. Rachel's dad's names are Mason and James (Not Jason). I will go back and edit previous chapters when I have the time, but from here on out it's Mason and James…so sorry for the confusion, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Somewhere in Cleveland **

Beth woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She didn't like it one bit. It was Saturday morning and she did not want to be up right now, at all. But apparently the person on the other side of the door didn't care because they wouldn't stop knocking.

Beth groans and gets out of bed. She opens the door with a glare. Lucy stands behind it with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"Mom says it's time to get up. You can't waste your Saturday in bed."

"I don't like you right now," Beth says with a glare.

Lucy's smile fades.

"Don't shoot me, I'm the just the messenger."

Beth sighs and apologizes.

"I'm sorry. Let me grab a shower and I'll be right down."

Lucy nods her head and runs down the stairs. Beth closes her door and flops down on her bed. She had been living with Rachel, Quinn and Lucy for a week and so far everything seemed okay. Jason, the ass who her sister had beaten up was still pressing charges meaning that Beth would have to go to court in a few days. She still wouldn't let Lucy take the fall.

Quinn has been trying her hardest to make everything right until Beth had complained and said that Quinn was trying too hard and that it was just time to let things happen when they happened.

Rachel was just happy that her girls were happy.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth walks into the kitchen freshly showered. Rachel and Quinn were making breakfast and Lucy was busy setting the table.

"I talked to my lawyer early this morning," Quinn mentions as she turns away from the stove to let her wife take over. "He says that we're going to court in a few days."

Lucy glances at Beth who shakes her head. Quinn raises an eyebrow at the interaction, but brushes it off to continue talking.

"He wants to speak to you about what happened at the party. He wants all of the facts."

"It's not a problem," Beth says like it was no care in the world. "Just set it up."

Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Is it done babe?" Quinn questions.

"Yes it is," Rachel responds before pecking her wife on the lips. "Can you bring it to the table?"

"Sure thing."

Beth looks at Lucy who just smiles.

"They're so domestic."

Quinn threw a piece of bread at her Lucy.

"Hey!"

"No making fun of your parents."

Rachel and Quinn make their way to the table and everyone digs into their meal.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

In Cleveland, Ohio, a blonde haired woman cuddles closer to the man lying in her bed. He had two tattoos on his arm, on the left the word Lucy was written and on the right the word Beth was written.

The man wraps his arm around the girl and sighs contently.

"Who's Beth and Lucy?" the girl whispers into the morning air.

"It's hard to explain," the man says in a rough voice. "They are a part of me."

"Are they your kids?"

"Technically they are, but I'm not really a part of their lives. With Beth it's a different situation then with Lucy, but they are both my girls."

The girl sits up in bed and frowns at the man who sits up as well.

"How come you don't talk about your past? I mean we are in a relationship and normally this would entail us to speak about our pasts."

"Gina, what do you want me to say? My past isn't anything good. The past is the past it should stay there."

"Noah, I don't believe that for a second."

"I was sixteen and I slept with my best friend's girlfriend. My best friend is Rachel Berry," Gina's eyes widen in surprise. She was a fan of Rachel's. "Yes, the Rachel Berry and her girlfriend was Quinn Fabray. We were drunk and Quinn and Rachel were kind of on the outs so to speak, but it wasn't okay. You never go after your friend's girl. Quinn ended up pregnant and we gave our daughter up for adoption. I don't even know if her name is Beth, but that's the name that I wanted and I got it tattooed on my skin as permanent reminder of the daughter that I don't know."

"I'm sorry Noah. I didn't realize."

"I'm not finished. Rachel and I were never the same after that, but a few years later, Rachel and Quinn were married and decided to have kids on their own and I never knew their thought process, but they decided that I should be the donor. They were my friends and couldn't say no. I never thought I would be in a relationship that had the possibility in turning into something more so I figured why not. It may be the only way I have kids. I only talk to Lucy once or twice a year. I was never really her father. She doesn't have one."

Gina sighs and lies back down in bed.

"My past is nothing like that."

Noah chuckles and shakes his head.

"Most people's pasts aren't, but that's okay. I needed to talk about it, thank you."

"Have you ever thought of finding Beth?"

"I think about Beth everyday and the truth is I don't think I could handle seeing her. I gave her up. I wanted to keep her, but Quinn would've freaked out. It would've been hard on her so I let Beth go and that was that."

"You should look into finding her and maybe making amends for the things that you have done in the past."

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Noah, if you aren't ready now? Will you ever be?"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but hey you can't blame me for wanting to update this can you? At least you get something to read. I promise the next one will be longer and as you can tell by this chapter that Puck will be making an appearance. Also, Puck may seem out of character, actually all of my characters are out of character and it's done for a reason. High school is over, people grow up and they change.**

**Any other Glee members you would like to see let me know? You could even give me their back story because that would help when I'm writing this.**


	10. Why

**A/N: I honestly didn't think it was going to take me over two months to write another chapter, but unfortunately it did…anyways, I know some of you wanted to know about Santana and Brittany and we do find out some stuff from this chapter, but a lot of it is hidden or a reason and it's mostly because I don't know exactly what happened between them yet either so after reading the chapter, if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Why**

"I believe we are in a bit of a situation."

Santana sighs from her spot against the wall. Standing by her was Rachel who was still trying to figure out why she was standing in the principal's office considering none of her kids were in there.

"Like I said before, none of that was my fault," Amanda states as she crosses her arms across her chest and throws out her Latina glare at Principal Schuester.

"Amanda, you shoved a student to the ground and proceeded to dump slushies on him."

"He was Jewfro 2.0," Amanda responds with ease.

Santana snickers from her spot on the wall and Will Schuester throws her a look.

"The point is that it us unacceptable no matter who it is. Instead of detention I want you to spend the next two weeks in Glee if that is okay with Mrs. Fabray?" Will asks as he looks towards Rachel.

Rachel shows off her award winning smile.

"We'd love to have her," Rachel smiles at Amanda. "We would be honored if you sit in with us Amanda."

"Whatever as long as it gets me out of detention," Amanda says with a sigh.

"Amanda!"

Amanda looks towards her mama and sighs.

"If this is all you need Schuester, I really need to get things prepared for my class."

Will nodded his head.

"That's all I needed Rachel, you are free to go."

Rachel leaves the room and Will is left to deal with the two Latinas.

"Now that Rachel has left the room I was hoping that I could talk to the two of you," Will says as he looks from Santana to Amanda. "I know things haven't been the best this last year for you two, but I want you to know that things get better."

Santana closes her eyes the moment Schuester starts talking about the past year she knows that her daughter, Amanda Lopez will blow up.

"You don't know anything! So what if my life has been hard. You don't know anything man. You think you are all powerful sitting behind that chair with a name plate sitting on the desk, that doesn't mean shit! You don't know how I feel!" Amanda stands up from her seat. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Amanda, calm down…look I know how you feel, okay."

Santana rolls her eyes. Wrong words.

"Your mom didn't leave your family so you can't possible tell me how you feel. You don't get it. No one does!"

Amanda grabs her bag and runs out the door in haste. She needed to get out of the room.

"You never learned to keep your mouth shut about things you didn't understand," Santana says as she walks towards the door.

"Santana, I'm sorry."

"You should leave the counseling to your wife. Now I've got to go find my kid and try and fix the mess you made."

Will sighs when the door to his office closes. Sometimes it was easier just being a Spanish teacher.

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

It wasn't hard to find her, Santana knew. Amanda was a lot like her. She had the Latina attitude and she kept a lot of things to herself, but when she did show her emotions it was a welcomed gift because it didn't happen very often.

Santana climbs the last of the bleachers and sits down next to her daughter. Amanda wipes the remaining tears from her face and sniffles.

"Why'd she have to leave us mama? I don't understand."

"I don't understand either Bug. I ask myself that question every morning I wake up and every evening when I go to bed. I never really got an answer."

Amanda rests her head on her mama's shoulder.

"I thought we were happy."

"Your mom and I fought a lot Bug, but we were working on it or at least I thought we were. I'm just sorry you got stuck in the middle of it."

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

"I do too Bug," Santana sighs as she looks out toward the empty field. "I do too."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

Beth leaned against her locker with her arms crossed as she took in Jason who was standing in front of her with a sorry expression on his face.

"Why should I believe you?" Beth finally asks.

"I'm not saying you have to believe me. I'm saying that the charges are dropped. I told my parents what really happened."

"Why?"

Jason looked down the hall where Lucy, Sara and Amanda were talking quietly.

"I'm just sorry okay," Jason says as he finally looks at Beth.

"I get it okay," Beth says with a sigh. "You get drunk and things get out of hand, but it shouldn't have gone that far. I've dealt with a lot of that in my life and you forcing my sister to kiss you was bad. If it happens again, I'll make sure there is permanent damage."

Jason cowers a little at Beth's threat, but he nods his head and walks away. Beth sighs and closes her eyes as she leans her head against the locker. Lucy, Sara and Amanda make their way over to her.

"What happened?" Lucy asks concerned.

Beth opens her eyes.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that the charges are dropped and I won't have to go to court."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asks in surprise.

Beth smiles and nods her head.

"That's great babe."

Beth looks towards Sara and smiles while Amanda looks away from the scene.

"I'm going to catch you guys later," Amanda says before walking away.

Beth watches Amanda walk away with a frown and Sara frowns at Beth for watching Amanda walking away.

"I've got to go too," Sara mutters before walking off as well.

Beth looks at Lucy in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?"

Lucy shakes her head and sighs.

"You honestly can't tell?"

Beth shakes her head.

"Sara and Amanda both like you. You are dating Sara which pisses Amanda off because she knows she can't have you. Amanda is flirting with you and Sara is pissed because she's insecure about herself and your relationship and to be honest I don't know if you're the person to cheat so I can't really have an opinion on the matter yet, but I can tell you that this is the first time that Amanda has really taken an interest in someone. Usually she just sleeps with them, but she really just likes you."

"This sucks."

**-Friend to a Stranger-**

"Something is going on," Quinn says as she snuggles next to her wife. Her shift at the hospital had ended about an hour ago and Quinn had come home, showered and climbed into bed. Rachel closed her book, set it on the table and shut of the light.

"What do you mean something is going on?"

"I don't know. I just get this feeling that things are going to hit the fan pretty soon. I can't say what because I have no idea whatsoever, but I just feel like all of us are going to be challenged emotionally in the upcoming weeks."

"That's weird," Rachel comments before pecking Quinn on the lips.

Quinn closes her eyes and responds.

"I'm usually right about things like this."

Rachel went to sleep that night thinking one thing. Quinn was usually right about things like that.


	11. Face to Face

**A/N: I suck, that's all that I can say. I apologize that I've taken this long to update and I had promised one of my readers to update quickly and I've been lagging on it so I do apologize. There is definitely going to be a lot of drama coming up so if anyone has ideas let me know.**

**I've been toying around with a Beth and Amanda relationship, but I'm not totally sold on the idea quite yet. What do you all think?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Face to Face**

In a bar in Cleveland, a blonde woman sat at the nursing her second drink. She was trying to get enough liquid courage to return home after being away from her family for over a year. For the past year she had been on tour with an up and coming artist who had finally made it big. She was the back-up dancer and singer for Riley Adams, a local artist from Lima, Ohio.

"Are you married?"

The blonde haired woman looks at the ring on her finger and smiles slightly before looking up at the bartender.

"For now…I think…I'm not really sure."

"They say bartenders make the best therapist. It also helps that this is just a night job. I'm an actual therapist so if you want to talk I'm here to listen."

"I left my family for my career and I'm afraid to go home."

"Do you love your family?"

The blonde haired girl nods her head.

"I love them more than ducks," blonde haired girl replies honestly.

The bartender crinkles her forehead not really understanding what the girl said, but commented anyway.

"Then isn't going home worth all the risk?"

The blonde haired girl swallows the rest of her drink and nods her head.

"They are. I'm just scared."

"Hey Gina, did we get that other shipment in?" Noah Puckerman asks while walking in from the back. He does a double take when he sees his old classmate sitting at his bar.

"Brittany Pierce, wow, it's been a really long time. You're still hot."

Gina turns and glares at her boyfriend who just smiles. Brittany smiles at her friend.

"It's Pierce-Lopez."

"Awesome," Puck says with a grin as flashes of girl on girl go on in his head.

Gina grumbles and walks into the back.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Puck apologizes, but he knows it's no use.

"What brings you to my bar?"

"Alcohol," Brittany states easily.

"Obviously, but why are you here in Cleveland?"

"I left a year ago and I want to come home, but I don't know how."

"Just go home."

"I'm scared," Brittany admits. "I left my wife and my daughter and if I go home I don't want them to send me away."

"I've been having that same mind set. I want to go see Quinn, Rachel and Lucy, but I just. I don't know if it's a good idea."

Brittany bites the bottom of her lip before looking up at her old Gleek friend.

"We could go together."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth grumbles and plops down on the coach next to Lucy who just raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"My girlfriend won't talk to me."

"Are you seriously talking to me about relationship advice?"

"Why not?"

"I don't really care about your relationships, that and the fact that I've never really had one."

"Aren't you supposed to be my sister? Shouldn't you be giving me advice or something?"

"I told you not to start hanging with Amanda. It was only going to drive Sara crazy and these are the results."

Beth sits up and sighs.

"Amanda needs a friend. That's what I am trying to be for her right now. Sara shouldn't be jealous about that."

Lucy places her books on the table and sighs as she pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Except that you are denying the fact that Amanda wants more than just a friendship with you. I'm telling you Beth; you need to figure out what you want out of both of those relationships because either way one of them is going to be hurt by it."

Lucy gets up from the couch and walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen. Beth just sits on the couch and thinks.

What did she want from Amanda and Sara? Sara had been there for her from the start and she liked the attention that Amanda was giving her. She admits that lately her free time has been spent with Amanda, but she did like Sara. She was just confused.

Quinn walks into the living room after talking with Lucy. She watches as her daughter seems to be in deep thought. Quinn chuckles and takes a spot next to her daughter. Beth glances at her, but doesn't say anything. Quinn wasn't going to push anything.

"Have you ever had two girls who really liked you and you had no idea what to do?"

"I would like to say that I haven't been in a situation like that, but I would be wrong. My situation doesn't involve two girls. It involves Rachel and your father. Noah liked me and Rachel loved me, but I was so messed up and I just I screwed up. I'm not saying that you are what screwed me up, because it wasn't like that, but having you made me be a better person."

"Obviously you chose Rachel."

"I loved her. I guess the point I am trying to make is that life is messy, but it's only fair that you are honest with yourself. I don't know what has been going on, but if you love Sara then don't hurt her anymore, but if you don't then you have an obligation to tell her so she can move on. Ultimately it is up to you on what you do."

"Being a teenager sucks," Beth complains with a whine.

"Yeah, it really does," Quinn says with a chuckle. "It just gets harder as an adult."

"That's not very comforting."

"It wasn't meant to be Beth. It's the truth."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth trudges her way upstairs and digs out her phone. She had a text message and she smiles at the sender.

**Thankyou for everything 3 Amanda**

Beth smiles, but before she can send a message, another one pops up on her phone.

**I Miss U :( Sara**

The smile leaves Beth's face. She was so screwed.

%%%

Quinn had been tidying up the living room after talking with Beth. She was free from the hospital except for emergencies and she was bored because her wife was working late on a new Glee concept. There was a knock on the door and when she opened it she was surprised at who she found behind it.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

A few doors down, a blonde came face to face with her wife only to get the door shut on her face.


	12. Run

**A/N: Not sure how long it's been. Hopefully it hasn't been that long, but if it has I apologize. I'm still developing ideas for this story so I hope you all are still sticking to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Run **

Santana glanced up from bill paying when her daughter walked into the room with her cell phone permanently attached to her hand. For the last several days every time Santana had seen her daughter it was always with her cell phone.

"Pretty soon you are going to wear out that battery."

Amanda smiles at her momma.

"It's my form of communication."

Santana could understand that, but what she was worried about was the fact that she had done that herself when Brittany was still there. Santana wasn't always around and when she was she was usually on the phone doing one thing or another. She hated that, but she realized that once Brittany had left them.

"It used to be mine, too and I was never around. I wasn't around for you or your mom and I regret that. I don't want you to repeat my mistakes. Put your phone away and come talk to me."

Santana set her bills aside and watched as Amanda sent one last text message before shutting her phone off and putting it in her pocket. Amanda takes a seat next to her momma and sat there.

"I like someone," Amanda mentions.

"What do you mean by like because despite wishing that you weren't that kind of girl like I was in high school, I've heard the rumors. So what do you mean by like?"

"She makes me want to change who I am. I've only known her for a short amount of time, but I really like her momma and I don't know what to do. I've never had a relationship. I'm scared as hell and on top of that, the girl I like has a girlfriend who just happens to be one of my friends, well sort of."

Santana wraps her arm around her daughter. She was happy when Amanda seemed to snuggle into her side. They hadn't done this in a long time. Normally it was Amanda snuggling into Brittney.

"Well first, when I said rumors I meant about you being with guys. You don't have to put a name on it or anything but do you have a preference in gender?"

"I think I like girls more or rather I think if I wanted to be in a long term relationship then I'd want that with a girl. But I don't like labels."

"Fair enough," Santana says with a smirk. "Continue with what you were going to say though."

"I want this girl so badly, but I know that if I fought for her then it could screw up things in more than one way."

"I'm not so sure if this helps, but I think you have to ask yourself if this girl is worth fighting for. Can you see yourself with this person for more than just a month or two? Can you see yourself with them long term because if you can't then you have to let her go. But if there is a chance that you think this girl is worth losing a friendship over then I say go for it. Either way you look at it someone is going to get hurt. It sucks, but it's true. Decide your fate Mandy."

Amanda smiles at the nickname. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. A knock on the door brings their conversation to a halt.

"I'll get it," Amanda says as she gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. She opens it up and sees who is behind it and all her past hurt comes to the forefront of her mind. She slams the door shut and reaches for her sweater.

"Who is at the door?"

"Get it yourself," Amanda says before walking out the room. Santana assumes she is going out the back door.

Santana opens the front door and she sees her wife standing behind it.

"Hi," Brittany whispers to her.

Santana swallows the lump in her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to come home."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn had been tidying up the living room after talking with Beth. She was free from the hospital except for emergencies and she was bored because her wife was working late on a new Glee concept. There was a knock on the door and when she opened it she was surprised at who she found behind it.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

"Why are you here?"

Noah shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do know that I've made mistakes and I want to rectify them in some way."

"You can't," Quinn responds quickly.

Noah looks at Quinn in confusion.

"Can you at least let me in?"

Quinn knew she was going to regret this, but she couldn't just leave Noah standing out on the porch. Quinn invites him in and they move to the living room.

"You being here right now isn't going to work. You can't just waltz in when you want to. Things have changed in my life. You being here is just going to confuse everyone."

"What aren't you telling me?"

As if on cue, Beth comes down the stairs and walks into the room. She had left a book in the living room. Beth pauses in her actions and looks from Quinn to the man she doesn't know.

"What's going on?"

"Um, well," Quinn starts. "This is Noah Puckerman. He was a friend of mine in high school and this is so not how I wanted you two to meet, but what's done is done. Beth this is your father."

Noah looks at Beth in shock. He couldn't believe that Beth was standing in front of him. The little girl he held for 10 minutes was standing right in front of him. He had no words. Beth had a few choice ones though.

"You're kidding me right? I didn't want to meet him." Beth turns her attention to Noah. "I didn't want to meet you. I wasn't freaking ready and I just got settled and now everything is going to hell. I can't handle this right now!"

Beth pulls out her phone when she hears it beep. It was a text message from Amanda.

**I need U - 3Amanda**

Beth replies back and pockets her phone. She looks at Noah a minute longer before rushing out the front door. She wasn't going to get emotional about this. She just wasn't.

"I wasn't expecting that when I walked in this house."

Quinn looks at him and just shakes her head.

"This isn't about you. I told you this was a bad idea, you coming here."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Most people call first," Quinn deadpans as she gets up from her couch. "Now I have to get a hold of Beth before her Puckerman genes gets her into trouble."

Noah watches Quinn walk out of the room. He grins and looks down at his tattoo. He just saw Beth.

***Friend to a Stranger***

**Park 10 min-B3th **

Amanda closes her phone and looks around. She had been at the park since she had run out of her house. She couldn't begin to describe all of her emotions right now. She just knew she needed to see Beth. Beth could help her with all this.

"I hate my life."

Amanda looks to her right. She had been so in thought she hadn't noticed Beth taking the swing next to her.

"I hate mine too. My mom came home today. I answered the door and there she was and I don't know how I feel about that."

"And your first instinct was to run. I get that. That's exactly what I do. If I don't like what's going on in my life. I run. I just pack a bag and grab the cash that I have and I just travel. Sometimes it's only for a day other times it's more than that. I think the longest I traveled was a month. Of course most of the time I was dodging the cops because people were looking for me, but that's part of the thrill."

Amanda grins and looks at Beth.

"Let's do it."

Beth looks at Amanda confused.

"Do what?"

"Let's pack a bag and get away. You said it yourself, the thrill keeps you going. I need to feel that Beth, but I want you there with me. Let's head home, pack a bag and just run."

"That's insane."

Amanda shakes her head.

"No it's not. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to do it. Stop thinking about it and just do it."

"We can get into trouble for this," Beth tries to say as she gets off of her swing.

Amanda shrugs her shoulders.

"The trouble doesn't scare me. I want to be able to breathe again. With my mom back I feel like everything is just building up and I don't want to be here when I explode. Please Beth, please do this with me. Run away with me."

The moment that Amanda had suggested running away Beth had already known her answer.

"Let's do it. We pack a bag and we get out of town. No looking back."

Amanda grins, gets off the swing and grabs a hold of Beth's hand.

"No looking back."


	13. Can't Stay

**A/N: So I didn't get much of a response on my last chapter, but anyway…I hope you all love this one. **

**I was wondering if you guys prefer the longer chapters or shorter ones.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Can't Stay**

"Is she going to be okay?"

Quinn turns away from the front door and pulls out her phone to shoot off a text message to Lucy and Rachel.

"I don't know. Now do you understand why I told you that you should've called first?"

"Would you have answered if I did?"

Quinn doesn't respond. She avoids looking at Noah. Noah follows Quinn into her kitchen.

"Do you want to explain how long you have had Beth and why you didn't tell me?"

Quinn places her phone on the counter.

"Why does it matter Puck? You think just because you get Lucy and Beth's name tattooed onto your skin that you're a father. You're wrong. That doesn't make you anything."

"Oh get off your high horse, Doctor Fabray! If my memory serves me right, you weren't exactly complaining that night. Sure, we were drunk, but you didn't say no. It happened almost 16 years ago. You need to get over it. I'm not that same guy anymore."

"It doesn't matter if you're that guy anymore. The last few years of high school were hell for me. I had just broken up with Rachel and you had come in with your stupid school crush on me and try to rescue me."

"Guys don't have crushes," Noah mutters as Quinn goes on ranting.

"The next think I know I'm pregnant and all of a sudden I'm a social outcast. I love Beth, don't get me wrong, but I was made the outcast and you walked around like you were gods gift to women everywhere!"

"Get over it!" Noah yells as he slams his hand down onto the counter top. "All you care about is you! It was always you. You gave Beth up for _you_!" Not once did you ask my opinion on anything." Noah's hands curl into fists. "You sat on that hospital bed and willingly gave our child away. You didn't even ask me what I thought. You just did it. How was that fair?"

Quinn looks at Noah in shock; this had been the first time in 16 or so years that Puck had said anything about the decision that had been made in high school. Quinn could see the hurt in Noah's eyes. It had been the same look she's seen before, but never understood what it was. Until now.

"Puck, I…"

A cough from the other side of the room broke Quinn and Noah's gaze. Rachel and Lucy stood awkwardly in the archway.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Quinn turns to her wife and shakes her head.

"No, it's okay. Beth ran out of the house and I wouldn't know where to start looking for her."

Noah sighs and looks towards Rachel and Lucy. He knew the subject was dropped for now. Again it was all about Quinn.

"She's been spending a lot of her time with Amanda," Lucy comments as she keeps her eyes trained on Noah. The last time she had seen him she was 10.

"Honey, can you call Amanda and see if Beth's with her?" Rachel asks.

Lucy begins to pull out her phone, but Noah's voices stops her.

"She may be kind of busy."

All eyes turned to Noah.

"Brittany's back."

Quinn locks eyes with her wife. She knew Rachel wanted to call Santana to make sure she was all right. Over the years, Rachel and Santana's friendship had confused many people. Their friendship never really started in high school. It had started after she and Quinn had moved to New York. They would call every once and awhile, possibly tease each other, bit no matter what, they were always there for each other, especially when Brittany left last year. Quinn shakes her head at Rachel and sees Rachel's shoulders slump.

"I'll just text Beth and see if she answers," Lucy says before walking away from the tension in the room. Adults had too much drama.

"I'm going to call my dad and see if Beth went there. I'll let you and Noah talk," Rachel says as she walks to her wife. She gives her a quick kiss and quickly walks out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Noah asks.

**Friend to a stranger**

Santana sat staring at her wife. It was the first time in over a year that she saw her wife.

"What are you doing here Brittany?"

"I want to come home."

"Why now?" Santana questions. She leans back on the couch. She was trying not to show any emotion, but with Brittany sitting in front of her it was a hard thing to do.

"I miss you and I miss Amanda."

"It's been over a year. You didn't miss us before."

"Of course I did, but we left on bad terms and I was scared."

"You changed us when you left. Amanda and I are completely different people."

Brittany fiddles with her fingers in her lap.

"I changed too."

"Oh, I know firsthand. I'd never think you of all people would leave me."

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry and that I love you."

Santana shakes her head. She was going to lose it. She needed not to fall for Brittney's sad eyes. She needed to be strong. Santana gets up from the couch and walks over to the fire place. On the mantel were a few pictures through the years. The first picture was of Santana and Brittany during graduation. They were in their robes and their arms were wrapped around each other. Santana's eyes then drift to the next photo. It was of her and Brittney on their wedding day. Their foreheads were touching in the photo and they were smiling lovingly at each other. Santana's eyes drift towards a few more photos. One was when Amanda was a baby and to the last one of herself, Brittany, and Amanda a year before Brittany had left.

"San?"

Santana feels the tears in her eyes, but she does nothing to wipe them away. She turns to face her wife.

"You left and things got bad. Amanda and I didn't talk. I went deeper into my work and then Amanda landed in the hospital."

Brittany's eyes widen and begin to water.

"She was destructive and disregarded her limits and she drank too much. She told me she was lonely and she blamed me for you leaving and I realized she had a point. I spent so long trying to figure out why you left and I figured out that it wasn't because you didn't love me, but it was because I was never there. I spent so much time in my work, trying to start a new restaurant that you weren't happy."

"Santana," Brittany tries to interrupt, but Santana ignores her and continues talking.

"As I sat by her bedside I swore to myself that things were going to change. I stopped trying to start my business and took over a job at the high school. I made sure I was home more. Then of course Amanda changes dramatically. She chooses to sleep around. Although that might be changing, but that's beside the point. I waited for you to come home, but you never did. So one day I just stopped waiting."

Santana lets out a long breathe and looks at Brittany who just keeps looking at the floor. When it looks like Brittany isn't going to say anything, Santana sighs and wipes the tears from her face.

"If you're just going to sit there and not say anything then I'm going to go find Amanda. She is probably not thinking right now and I'm worried."

Brittany sniffles and lifts her head up to look at her wife.

"I feel like no matter what I say it can never make up for me leaving."

Santana reaches down to the table and grabs her phone.

"I've had too much feelings talk so I can't respond right now. I've got to look for our daughter."

Santana walks to the front door. Before opening the door Santana turns to Brittany.

"Are you going to help me?"

Brittany wipes the tears from her face and follows Santana out the door.

**Friend to a Stranger**

Beth silences her phone before shoving it into her pocket. Amanda looks at her and sighs.

"You can answer your phone."

Beth glances at Amanda and shakes her head as they continue to walk down the street.

"It's Lucy. I kind of stormed out of the house. Rachel and Quinn are looking for me."

"Why did you storm out of the house?"

"My bio dad showed up."

"Wow. Now I feel like crap."

Beth made Amanda stop walking and face her.

"Why?"

"You came to comfort me after my mother shows up unannounced and your biological father shows up. Don't you want to know him?"

Beth starts walking again and Amanda quickly follows.

"I don't trust men. Ever since I was younger, I never trusted them. I've been hurt to o many times to ever trust them again."

"You trusted the Berry's didn't you?"

Beth slowly nods her head.

"They are gay men. They were less likely to hurt me."

"Beth, we don't have to talk about this. I'm sure you've told Sara. You don't need to tell me, too."

Beth chuckles and shakes her head.

"What's so funny?" Amanda questions as she looks at her friend slash crush.

"I don't talk about my past so easily. Why is it so easy to talk to you?"

Amanda doesn't answer the question. She had her own ideas on why it was so easy for Beth to talk to her, but Amanda didn't want to get her hopes up. What she had told her mama was true. For the first time in Amanda Pierce Lopez's life, she was in love. To her, it didn't matter that she and Beth had never kissed or made love or that Beth had a girlfriend. What mattered was that they were friends. They comforted each other. They were just there when no one else could be.

Amanda and Beth stopped in front of the Lopez house.

"Do you still want to do this?" Beth asks carefully. "I've done it before and it's hard, but you have to want to do it. Do you want to do this?"

Amanda turns to Beth and grabs her hand.

"I can't be here."

"Alright, let's get your bag packed."

Before making their way inside, Amanda turns to Beth once more.

"You are coming with me, right?"

"I'm not letting you go alone."

Amanda smiles and the pair make their way inside the house. Their hands still held together.

**Friend to a Stranger**

"This isn't how I pictured your room."

When Beth had walked into Amanda's room she had been surprised. Beth had considered Amanda to be a very girlie girl. She had assumed that Amanda's bedroom walls were going to be pink or purple and that a lot more girlie things would be around. What Beth hadn't expected was to see Amanda's room with red walls covered in random posters from movies and television start to just random artwork.

Amanda turns from her closet and grins at Beth.

"You've pictured my room, have you?"

Beth blushes and Amanda grins wider.

"You're cute when you blush," Amanda flirts playfully.

Beth blushes harder and Amanda chuckles and goes back to her closet.

"What should I pack?"

"Pack for all contingencies. You want to bring more clothes than anything else"

As Amanda begins to pack, Beth takes a seat on Amanda's bed. She had to get her thoughts in order. They had to figure out what they were going to do for money because Beth's savings could only go so far. Then they had to figure out where to go. Amanda zips up her bag and throws it on the floor getting Beth's attention.

"Anything else? I'm kind of new at this whole running away thing."

Beth stands up from the bed and sighs.

"No. well not really. I need to go pack a bag and then make one more stop."

"What do you need? I could help"

"Money."

**Friend to a Stranger**

Rachel parks the car into the school parking lot and waits. Lucy turns to her mother in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel pats her daughter's knee.

"I'm going to be fine."

"You're a terrible liar. Now tell me what's really going on. I'm a good listener."

Rachel licks her lips before speaking.

"My best friend slept with my girlfriend in high school. I've never forgiven him."

"Then why do I exist?" Lucy asks harshly. "Why am I composed of half his DNA?"

"It's very complicated Luce. You wouldn't understand."

Lucy sighs and shakes her head before opening the car door.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to protect me."

Lucy gets out of the car in search for her sister. There was a possibility that Beth would be here, but right now she just needed to get away from her mother. Her whole family had issues that she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Rachel hurries out of the car.

"Lucy!"

Lucy slows down from running and waits for her mother to walk up to her.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologizes. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No. I'm the one that should apologize. You asked a questions and an important one at that and I basically blew it off. I apologize."

"You and mom have been lying to me my whole life. You never told me I had a sister and that we were fully related at that. But all I am asking for is an answer to my question. If you have still not forgiven Puck, then why did you use him as a donor? You could have used anybody else in the entire world. Why'd you choose him?"

"That's one question I don't have an answer for definitively. When your mom gave birth to Beth she was a beautiful baby just like you and there was a moment where I felt okay with what had Noah had done. There were a lot of moments like that after. When your mom and I talked about having a family we went over the pros and cons of an unknown donor or somebody we do know and ultimately we chose to go with somebody we knew. The only two guys we were close to were Noah and Finn. Quinn and I knew that Finn had feelings for me so he was out. That left Noah and there wasn't going to be any genetic risks. It was just a logical choice."

Lucy bites the bottom of her lip before asking a question she really didn't want an answer to.

"Do you regret it?"

Rachel quickly wraps her arms around her daughter.

"No, baby, no. Not once have I ever regretted it."

Rachel places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Now let's go and find your sister."

**Friend to a Stranger**

Beth and Amanda stood in front of the ticket window at the bus station. Their bags were hanging off of their shoulders.

"I need two tickets," Beth says as she gets out the money.

"Where would you like to go?"

Beth looks over at Amanda who shrugs her shoulders. Beth looks at the board full of possible cities to go to.

"Two tickets for the farthest city from Lima, Ohio!"

The woman in the ticket window goes to her computer to get the two tickets. The woman prints them off and hands it to Beth as Beth pays for them.

Have nice trip ladies."

"Thanks," Beth responds.

Beth grabs the tickets and she and Amanda walk out of the bus station to locate their bus. Once they locate their bus they stow away their bags and pick out seats. Amanda takes the window seat. Beth sits in the aisle seat. Beth turns to Amanda and grabs her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Amanda squeezes Beth's hand and smiles back.

"I'm just tired."

The bus starts moving.

"Close you eyes and get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Amanda yawns and let's go of Beth's hand. She rest her head against the window and closes her eyes When Beth knew that Amanda was asleep she pulled out her phone and checked all of her messages.

**The rents R freaking out-Lucy**

**Beth, where RU?-Quinn**

**I'm worried about you-Rachel**

**Amanda is missing 2. She wit u?-Lucy**

Beth goes through her phone and picks out Lucy's name. Beth types up her message.

Amanda's with me. Give us 2 wks.

Beth sends her message and shuts off her phone. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes when she feels something on her shoulder. She looks down and Amanda's head was now resting on her shoulder. She was still sleeping. Beth smiles and closes her own eyes while wondering what the next two weeks were going to bring.


	14. Troubled Past

**A/N: This took longer to write then I actually wanted…I also wanted this chapter longer then it is, but I didn't want to drown on and on about things so I decided to end the chapter early. **

**This chapter can be a trigger for some people so this is my official warning. If anybody has been abused this is your warning.**

**More of Beth's life will come up in later chapters, but for right now this is all that I've got.**

**A lot of you have loved the Amanda and Beth idea of a possible relationship and I have several scenarios in my head on how to get them together, but I'm not sure what one I am going to choose or if they even get together. I am leaning more toward them getting together though.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Troubled Past**

"_Bethy, it's time to come out and play with daddy."_

_A middle aged man stood in the middle of a young Beth's bedroom. Beth was currently six years old and she had been in this current foster home since her sixth birthday._

"_We play this game every time Bethy. I don't like to get angry. Don't you want daddy to be happy?"_

_The middle aged man unbuckled his belt and slides it out of his jeans. He dropped it on the floor. Soon the man heard a whimper. The middle aged man grinned manically._

"_Oh this is going to be fun."_

_Underneath the bed, six year old Beth silently cried and shut her eyes tightly. The sound of pants hit the floor. Beth knew what was coming next._

Amanda opens her eyes when she feels Beth slashing around and whimpering in the hotel bed. Amanda could see stained tears on Beth's cheek and it broke her heart.

"Beth!" Amanda whispers urgently as she attempts to shakes her friend awake. "Beth, it's just a dream. Wake up!"

Beth's eyes snap open and she urgently looks around the room. She locks eyes with Amanda and just lets the tears fall.

"Beth, are you okay?"

Beth lays her head in the crook of Amanda's neck.

"It's okay Beth. It was just a dream."

Beth curls into Amanda's side.

"I-It's not a-a dream. It's a nightmare, my nightmare."

"Sshh, I'm right here. Just close your eyes. I'm right here."

Amanda leans down and places a kiss on top of Beth's head.

"Go to sleep. I'm right here," Amanda whispers into Beth's ear.

Amanda continues to hold Beth as she cries.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are we really going to do this?" Santana asks Quinn in outrage. "Those two are out there somewhere and we are just going to let that happen. Two weeks, it doesn't work. I don't like it. I want to find them and bring those two home. Now!"

"Santana, I don't like it either, but we have no idea where they are. At least they are together."

Santana glares at Quinn.

"How can you be so calm about this? Beth is your daughter."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"And Amanda is yours. Amanda and Beth had some major things going on, but I truly believe in Beth's text. Give them two weeks Tana. Start working on things with your wife. I've got my own issues to work on with Puck."

Santana wipes at her eyes.

"I don't know if I can work on things with my wife," Santana states as she looks away from Quinn.

"I'll get Rachel," Quinn says as she gets up from her chair and goes to search for her wife.

Santana lays her head on the countertop. Rachel walks into the kitchen and sighs softly. Santana lifts her head up and Rachel sees the tears.

"Oh, Santana."

"I'm scared of letting her in. I love Brittany, but I'm really scared."

"Your emotions are running high Santana. Your daughter is gone and your wife is back. I'm mad at Brittany right now, but you have always wanted Brittany back. Go talk to her. She's sitting at home worrying about you and worrying about your daughter. Amanda will come home and then you can punish her, but for now go talk to your wife. She hurt you Santana, but you love her."

Santana looks at her friend sadly.

"I don't want her to leave again."

Rachel smiles slightly.

"Then go tell her that."

Santana stands up from her chair and walks over to Rachel and gives her a hug.

"Thank you Rachel."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After sleeping for a few more hours, Beth wakes up in Amanda's arms. Beth sits up in bed and yawns.

"Are you okay, Beth?"

Beth clears her throat before speaking.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'd like too. You're my friend Beth and you kind of scared me last night."

Beth leans against the headboard.

"I have these nightmares on occasion. I feel like I'm reliving everything that has happened to me, but my nightmare is always the same one. It's always about the first year I was abused."

Amanda scoots closer to Beth and grabs her hand.

"You do not have to talk about it, but I'm here to listen."

"I see his face. Every day, I see his face. I hear his words. I feel his hands on my body." Beth closes her eyes and tears fall. Amanda grasps Beth's hand tighter. "I was under the bed, crying silently. 'Bethy it's time to come out and play with daddy'. I heard his belt hit the floor and I whimpered. His jeans were next. He knew where I was and he grabbed my legs and pulled me out from under the bed."

Beth rested her head on Amanda's shoulder. She really needed the comfort right now. The only other time that Beth had spoken about this was when she did it to put the man who was responsible for hurting her in prison.

"He really hurt me and it took a long time to tell anybody."

Amanda clears her throat.

"How long did it take?" Amanda asks softly.

"Four years. He scared me to the point where I didn't want to say anything for four years."

Amanda wraps her arms around Beth as she starts to cry again.

"I get it. You were scared. I don't know how old you were, but I understand it."

"Six," Beth whispers.

"What?"

Beth pulls away from Amanda and sniffles.

"I was six years old," Beth laughs harshly. "God I'm so messed up."

"That doesn't make you messed up. You had no control over it. You were six years old Beth."

Beth sighs and wipes at her eyes.

"I know," Beth shakes her head and moves away from Amanda's arms. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why don't you take a shower and I will head across the street to get us some food and then we can figure out where we are going next."

Beth nods her head and walks into the bathroom. When the shower turns on, Amanda lets her own tears fall.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy and Noah continue their staring contest in the living room at the Fabray household. Noah sighs and looks away.

"It's your fault she's gone," Lucy spits out in anger. "We were just getting the hang of this sister thing and you show up and now it's all ruined!"

"Lucy, I didn't know she was here. I didn't mean for all of this to happen!" Noah explains.

"I'm mad at you."

"You have a right to be. I come and go as I please, but I'm going to work on that. I helped your parents conceive a child Lucy. I'm not on your birth certificate, but you are a part of me. In my heart you are my daughter and I love you. I'm sorry that I haven't been there. I know the only make influences in your life are your granddads, but it's not the same. I know I grew up without a father. I don't want to miss anymore of your life or Beth's."

Lucy bites her bottom lip and looks away. She honestly didn't know what to say. The times that Noah visited had made Lucy happy, but when he left she was always sad. She didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Then don't miss anymore. I don't trust you, but I miss you. You have to make it up to my parents though. You hurt them."

Noah nods his head.

"I've made a lot of mistakes that I need to fix. I promise you that I am going to fix them."

Lucy sighs and stands up from the couch.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Lucy exits the room as Quinn enters.

"She's angry."

"Yeah," Quinn nods her head. "She's angry, but can you blame her. Every time you show up you throw her life into a tailspin."

"I'll work on that," Noah vows. "I've got my life together. I have my own business and a girlfriend who could turn into something more. I've changed Quinn."

Quinn and Noah lock eyes.

"I'm beginning to see that."

Quinn sits down in the armchair.

"I currently have one daughter who decided to take her own vacation and another one who doesn't know what to feel. My friend is hurting and my wife can barely look at you. My life is falling apart and I don't know how to fix it."

"Are you and Rachel having problems?"

Quinn smiles and shakes her head.

"No, we're great; it's everything else that's a mess."

Noah looks around the room and sighs softly.

"When we were kids I never believed that adult hood could be so hard."

Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

"We were stupid. All of us believed that things were going to be easier then high school. We were wrong."

Noah stands up from the couch with a small sigh.

"I have a lot of things that I need to make up for and I'm willing to do that. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow. I'll make sure I'll call first," Noah says with a small grin.

Quinn just shakes her head. Noah may be older, but he still had his Puck tendencies.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Santana walks into her home and sees Brittany sitting on the couch staring at her phone. Santana saw the bags by the side of the couch and she was slowly freaking out. Brittany knew that Santana had come home, but she just continued to sit. She wanted Santana to speak first.

"Quinn thinks we should just let Amanda and Beth be until they get home. They are hurting, but she believes that they will come home."

Brittany nods her head.

"If I hadn't come home, then Mandy wouldn't have felt the need to leave."

Santana rushes to Brittany and plops down on the couch.

"You can't leave. You just got here."

Brittany looks sadly at her wife."

"Our daughter can't look at me. You can barely look at me. I'm stupid."

Santana shakes her head.

"What did I tell you in high school?"

"I'm not stupid."

Santana places her hands on her wife's cheek.

"That's right you are not stupid. You made a mistake. People make mistakes, but you can't leave," Santana pleads.

Brittany places her hand on top of Santana's that was placed on her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I hurt everybody, but mostly you and Amanda."

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and presses it to her lips.

"I love you and I'm going to fix this," Brittany vows.

Santana nods her head.

"We need to work on it together. There are two people in a marriage and not one. We both have to work on it."

"We can do this right San?"

Santana nods her head in determination.

"It's going to be hard, but we can do it."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I shouldn't have told you," Beth admits as she looks up at Amanda.

Amanda looks up from her plate of food.

"What?"

Beth sets her fork down.

"We haven't really spoken since this morning."

"I'm sorry," Amanda apologizes. "My emotions are everywhere and right now I've just been feeling anger."

"He's in prison. Anger is not going to get you anywhere, trust me I know."

"That wasn't the only home you were abused in was it?"

"No it wasn't, but I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"We don't have to. We can just discuss where we are going next."

"I don't have any idea on where to go, but I do know that I am emotionally spent and we should just figure out where to go tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Amanda gives Beth a hint of a smile.

"That sounds fine."

After a few minutes of silence, Beth speaks up.

"Thank you…for listening."

Amanda gives a shy smile and continues to eat.


	15. Feelings Come to Light

**A/N: Another update for my favorite Glee story that I am currently writing, since my others are on hiatus, but anyway, I've taken everybody's opinions to heart and I think I have finally made up my mind on the whole Amanda and Beth issue. I'm also glad that you all like Santana and Rachel's weird friendship. I love it too.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Feelings Come to Light**

"She just took off!" Sara exclaimed.

Lucy rolls her eyes at her friend. Sara had been repeating the same thing over and over again. She was going to kill Beth when she got home.

"Yes, she took off. She should be home in a few days. She's already been gone for over a week."

"Who is she with?"

Lucy purses her lips and looks away. She didn't want to assume anything, but she couldn't help but think that Sara's relationship with Beth was over. If Lucy told Sara about who she was with then everything could fall apart.

Sara looked at her friend and her stomach dropped. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer to her question.

"Who is she with Lucy?"

"Amanda," Lucy whispers.

Sara sits down next to her friend and drops her head in her hands.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Sara whispers back.

"I don't know Sara. Only you can answer that."

Sara looks at her friend sadly.

"She hasn't tried to contact me. What kind of girlfriend does that?"

"Probably the ones that don't want to be girlfriends anymore."

Sara bites the bottom of her lip and hopes she doesn't start to cry.

"Love sucks."

Lucy snaps her head up, startled at what Sara had just said.

"You loved my sister?"

Sara sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I know I could've fallen in love with her. God, I HATE Amanda. She takes everything away from everybody."

Lucy officially hated being in the middle. Sara turned to Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think they are doing anything, you know, like together?"

Lucy groans and closes her eyes. She really hated being in the middle of things.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Thanks for meeting me."

The woman looks up from her menu and sighs.

"I didn't want too, but Quinn asked me to."

Noah sighs and places his own menu down on the table.

"Rachel, we used to be friends. What happened to us?"

"You slept with my girlfriend," Rachel bites out harshly, still hurt from what happened so long ago.

"Rachel, that happened in high school. There is nothing I can do about it now. Do you want me to say that I regret it?"

Rachel nods her head.

"That's a start."

"Well you're going to be disappointed because I don't. Beth wouldn't be here if that hadn't have happened."

Rachel lowers her eyes to the table in shame. She hadn't thought about anything like that. She loved Beth. She didn't want to think of a world where she didn't exist.

"We shouldn't have gotten drunk. I can admit that. This doesn't excuse anything, but you and Quinn were broken up. That's why Quinn was drinking like that, that night. I just want to make up for the hurt. If it makes you feel any better you can sleep with my girlfriend," Rachel glares at Noah. "I was just kidding." Rachel then raises an eyebrow. "Or not, but it'd be hot."

Rachel places her menu on the table and crosses her arms.

"You're still a pig."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Noah blurts out. "I screwed up, but I was just a kid. I screwed up and because of that I lost my friend."

Rachel closes her eyes and then opens them again. She was getting a headache.

"I'm sorry too, I've got to let it go, but it still hurts," Rachel shakes her head. "It just hurt. You coming back reminded me of the worst day in my life, the day I found out that the woman that I love was pregnant with a baby and it worse when I realized that the guy was you."

"I'm just trying to right some wrongs. I wronged you and I want to make that right again."

Rachel nods her head in understanding.

"I get that. Lucy filled me in on the conversation you had with her and I want to set some things straight."

Noah took a sip from his glass of soda. He could tell that he was about to receive a famous Rachel Berry turned Fabray rant. He also knew that he should pay attention because he's sure Rachel is about to say something important.

"You are NOT her father. You are Uncle Puck or Uncle Noah, but you aren't her father. It's different if we were talking about Beth, but we are not. This is about Lucy and you are not her father. You helped Quinn and me and I'm thankful for it, but you're wrong. You think she needs this constant male figure in her life, but you're wrong. I grew up without a mother and I've done just fine. It doesn't take a male and female to raise a child. It just doesn't."

"I never meant it like that," Noah states with a frown.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you understand that it was okay to be gone for so long."

"No it's not, but I get it. I'm not Lucy's dad. She doesn't need one, but what about Beth? That's my kid."

"You need to talk to Quinn about that."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth and Amanda were sitting on a coach bus traveling to their next destination. Beth knew she needed to get Amanda home in a few days, but they haven't really talked about Amanda's feelings as of yet.

"When are we going to start talking about you?"

"I don't want to talk about me."

"Amanda, please," Beth pleads.

Amanda moves her head and places it on Beth's shoulder. Beth sat silently trying to figure out another way for Amanda to open up, but was surprised when Amanda started talking.

"Inside I was happy when I opened my front door and saw my mom. She was finally home, but all that I showed on my face was anger. She hurt everybody by leaving. She barely called and when she did. I never answered. I just kept pushing her away."

Beth grabs Amanda's hand and interlocks their fingers together.

"Why did you show anger?"

Amanda sniffles and Beth squeezed Amanda's hand harder.

"I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to punish her for leaving me. She left me Beth. What kind of mother does that?"

"I can't answer that for you, but if you spoke to your mother than maybe she can explain her actions."

"That's the thing Beth. I don't know if I can face her. There's just too much hurt."

Beth runs her thumb against the back of Amanda's hand.

"I think you're scared. That's what I think."

Amanda shakes her head as she sits up straighter.

"I'm not scared," Amanda states as she avoids eye contact with Beth.

"Keep telling yourself that," Beth says with a chuckle.

Amanda turns to the window and sees familiar settings.

"You're taking us back home aren't you?"

Beth locks eyes with her best friend.

"It's time."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"What are we going to do when Amanda comes home?"

Santana looks up from her newspaper and locks eyes with her wife. Even after a week, Santana was still getting used to having Brittany back.

"You and she need to talk. We should tell her that we aren't jumping into anything early and that you are currently in the guest room. We can tell her we can start fresh."

"You can barely look at me. How can we start fresh?"

"I'm looking at you right now," Santana states softly.

"I've been here for a week and we've locked eyes only a few times. We've barely spoken and I feel like I should just find an apartment or something."

Santana places her paper on the table.

"This is hard for me Brittany. I love you and I will always love you, but Amanda isn't here and you are and I haven't been in this situation for a little over a year. It's going to take time."

"I need to build a time machine and then time can go faster."

Santana grins slightly. She missed the innocent side of Brittany.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Brittany's eyes widen in excitement.

"We should build one now!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brittany, if it doesn't work I don't want you to feel sad."

Brittany nods her head.

"That makes sense," Brittany whispers. "I'd be so cool though."

"Totally," Santana responds with a smile.

Brittany taps the table top with her finger.

"I'm going to go see the ducks."

"Alright, well have fun."

Brittany gets up from the table with a smile.

"I'll be back soon. I love you."

Brittany skips out of the kitchen and Santana instantly reaches for her phone.

"I need to talk to you."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel walks to the cafeteria with her wife. Quinn had a break from her surgeries and Rachel wanted to spend some time with her wife.

"How did lunch with Puck go?"

"He's still a pig. He told me that I could have sex with his girlfriend." Quinn stops walking and turns to face her wife. "That's when I called him a pig. I'm only interested in you, baby." Quinn blushes and continues to walk.

"I would hope so."

"I also reiterated to him that he wasn't Lucy's father and he didn't have any part in raising her and then he brought up Beth."

Quinn grabs a salad with bacon bits and a bottle of water and she and Rachel sit down at an open table.

"I knew that was going to come up soon. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I can't exactly force our daughter to spend time with her father."

Rachel looks at her wife with tears in her eyes. Quinn saw that and got worried.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"You said our daughter."

Quinn chuckles and nods her head.

"Of course I did. We are her moms and Puck is her dad. It will take time getting used to it, but she lives with us. She may not biologically be yours, but clearly it doesn't matter."

Rachel dabs at her eyes with a napkin.

"That's just the first time you've said that. It was nice to hear, but moving on, if what Beth texted was true then that means she'll be home in a few days. What are we going to do about her little runaway session?"

Quinn stabs her salad with her fork.

"She's grounded, but beyond that I don't know. I understand why she did it, but it hasn't eased my fears that she won't come home."

Rachel scoots closer to her wife and places a hand on her thigh.

"You can't think like that. I have faith that she will come home."

"I hope so," Quinn grumbles before eating her salad. When a phone rings, Quinn looks up at her brown eyes beauty because she knew it was her phone.

"Hello."

"_I need to talk to you."_

Rachel hangs up the phone and frowns.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Santana needs to talk to me," Rachel leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Starring at the phone isn't going to make her respond."

"I know, but I just have this bad feeling that something is going on with them right now. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about this situation anyway."

Lucy picked up the throw pillow on the couch and placed it in her lap.

"Sara, I don't have any experience either, but you can't jump to conclusions. You barely know Beth."

Sara sends her friend a glare.

"Neither do you."

Lucy looked at her friend in shock. Normally Sara had never been this harsh to her or to anyone for that matter. Lucy was starting to hate the person Sara was becoming.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. There is no way my sister changed you this much."

Sara lets out a huff and chooses not to respond to Lucy's comment before storming out of the house. Lucy shook her head and pulled out her phone.

**Don't do anything stupid-Lucy**

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda and Beth were currently in their hotel room guzzling down alcohol and watching crappy television with sucky picture.

"How'd you manage to score this anyway?"

Beth threw her empty bottle in the trash and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Flirtation will lead you anywhere. Plus, I'm hot," Beth responds honestly.

Beth looked at the four bottles in the six pack and sighed. She didn't feel like drinking anymore.

Amanda let go and stood up from the bed. She threw her bottle away and faced Beth. Something had been bugging her and she wanted answers now.

"What are we doing?"

Beth sits up and blinks her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Amanda kneels down on the bed in front of Beth.

"I've been trying to ignore this feeling for the last week or so and I can't help, but think that maybe I'm not the only one feeling it. Beth, we have an attraction to each other don't we? You feel it too, right?"

Beth sat there confused. She didn't understand how the conversation turned to this, but the more Amanda kept talking, the more Beth examined the last week and a few times there had been a few instances when Beth wanted nothing more than to kiss Amanda or perhaps a little more, but she was afraid. She had a girlfriend or at least she thinks, but yet not once had she tried to contact her.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

Beth goes to get up from the bed, but Amanda pushes her back down.

"I want to know before we go home. I need to know if you feel the same way because I will fight like hell for you. You're the first person that I actually like and the first person that I see some sort of future with. I need to know if you feel anything for me at all."

Beth stares into Amanda's eyes and sees the sincerity in them. She manages to get up from the bed and begins pacing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to get involved with anybody. Things are easier by yourself and you weren't supposed to talk about this. I was fine not knowing how you felt because then I wouldn't have to face the truth."

Amanda looks up from the bed at Beth. When the mention of truth came out Amanda had a feeling that her life was about to get better. Amanda stood up and forced Beth to stop pacing.

"What truth?"

Beth faced Amanda who was standing in front of the bed. Beth's eyes took in all of Amanda's features and landed at her lips. Amanda could see Beth's eyes darken slightly. She stepped closer.

"What truth, Beth?"

Beth had a feeling that she was going to go to hell for what she's about to do, but at the moment she didn't care. Her mind didn't say stop or remind her that she had a girlfriend. All her mind was telling her was to go for it, so she did it.

Beth grasps the front of Amanda's shirt and brought her forward and in an instant, their lips were attached and Amanda's hands wound around her waist. Beth's hands wound up in Amanda's hair once she feels Amanda's tongue touching hers. Amanda moaned at the contact and Beth smirked slightly. All Beth could think about was Amanda and the skills she had in the kissing department because if she stopped thinking her mind would remind her, what an ass she had just become.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel makes her way into Santana's home in a hurry. She knew her friend needed her, but she didn't know why.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as she sees Santana crying at the table. "Did Brittany leave again?"

"I-I'm a horrible p-person," Santana blubbers loudly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked gently as she handed Santana a tissue. "Why are you crying?"

Santana gains some composure.

"I've barely looked at her since she came back and I didn't know I had been doing that until she pointed it out to me."

"Tana, it's understandable that things aren't going to go back to the way they are right away. I get your hesitance. I'd probably do the same thing. It's going to take time and eventually you both will become Brittana again. I can see it."

Santana sniffles and looks at her friend with a sad smile.

"I'm scared, I think. I'm scared she's going to leave. I'm scared that Amanda will fall back into old patterns. Hell, I'm scared that I will too. I preach about fresh starts, but none of that is going to happen until I trust myself. Right now I can't trust that I won't fall back into old patterns."

"Well now that you narrowed down your fears you can start to fix them. But if you would like my opinion I'd say that you wouldn't fall into the old patterns. You've seen the consequences and Brittany has as well. I truly believe that everything will be just fine. Give it time and see where things go because if you don't, you will just be stuck in this rut that you hate."

Santana looks at her friend and smiles.

"Thanks for this, Rachel. I know we've had this weird history, but I really appreciate you being here for me and for Amanda. It means a lot."

"Anytime, Tana," Rachel says with a grin. "Anytime."


	16. Maybe

**Ch. 16: Maybe**

Amanda watched as Beth packed the remaining pieces of clothing that was currently taking residence on the floor. Beth had already sent a text to her family telling them they were on the way. Amanda had done the same for her family.

"Are we going to talk about what happened at all?"

"No," Beth quickly replies.

"Beth, nothing happened. We made out, that was it."

Beth turns to Amanda with sad eyes.

"You and I both know it was a little more than making out."

"Until you freaked out."

Beth shakes her head and sits down at the edge of the bed.

"I did not freak out," Beth mumbles.

Amanda crawls behind Beth and places a kiss on the back of her neck and wraps her arms around Beth as the previous nights events played in her mind.

_Their make out quickly became heated. Amanda pulled her mouth away from Beth's._

"_I want you," Amanda whispers as her hands find the front of Beth's jeans and goes back to the kissing. Amanda's tongue dominating over Beth's. Amanda gets the button and zipper done before Beth pulls away and flips off Amanda's shirt quickly. Beth nips at the top of Amanda's bra covered breasts causing Amanda to moan with pleasure. Beth gently lowers Amanda to the bed as Amanda's hands slip underneath Beth's shirt. She needed to feel skin. She felt Beth freeze on top of her._

"_Don't."_

_Amanda hears the harsh whisper. Amanda looks up at Beth and they quickly lock eyes. Beth rolls off of Amanda and closes her eyes._

"_It's okay," Amanda whispers. She had felt the scars on Beth's back, but that didn't bother her. It was just a reminder that not everyone was perfect. "Everyone has scars. They don't define who you are."_

_Beth runs at her face and stands up from the bed. She buttons up her jeans and zips up her zipper. She hands Amanda her shirt. The mood had officially disappeared._

"_No, but our actions do. We shouldn't have done this. I have a girlfriend."_

"_You keep saying that, but the way I see it is that you don't want her to be your girlfriend," Amanda throws her shirt on and walks towards the door. "You need to decide Beth. The string is only so long and I can only be pulled so far."_

_Amanda walks out the door as Beth sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands._

Beth gets up from the bed and holds her hand out to Amanda.

"We should probably go."

Amanda stands up to Beth and captures Beth's lips in a kiss. Amanda pulls away with a sad smile.

"Just in case I never get to do that again."

Amanda grabs her bag and walks out of the hotel room. Beth places a hand over her quickly beating heart. Beth grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Her heart never beat that fast for Sara.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy walked into the kitchen to find her mom cooking at the stove. Normally it's her blonde haired mother that's in the kitchen preparing food, especially if it was her day off, which happened to be today. Lucy walked up to her brown haired mother to see what she was cooking.

"Bacon?" Lucy states raising a single eyebrow, her mother was vegan and her mama wasn't, but it wasn't very often that her vegan mother made bacon, especially without complaint.

Rachel turns to her daughter and kisses her forehead.

"Morning sweetheart, and yes, I am cooking bacon while trying not to think about the dead little pigs."

Lucy frowned.

"What happened?"

Rachel went to work on the eggs.

"Your mama lost a patient last night, a little girl."

_Quinn walked into her home and locked the door. It was late for her, but early for everyone else. The last time Quinn had looked at the clock it was two in the morning and that was before she left the hospital. _

_Quinn walked into the kitchen and unlocked the liquor cabinet. Her night had been incredibly hard in fact lots of her nights have been hard for her. Quinn poured herself a glass of scotch._

_She had lost another patient on the table. Her twelve year old patient had been in a car accident, but the damage had been too severe that the girl had died on the table an hour into surgery. Her heart couldn't take it and neither could Quinn._

_Quinn picked up her scotch and downed it before pouring herself another drink. Quinn rested her head on her hand as her elbow found the table. Her tears started to fall. She hadn't heard Rachel coming into the kitchen._

"_Quinn?"_

_Rachel sits down next to her wife and places a hand on her thigh. She hears her wife sniffle._

"_What happened tonight?" Rachel asks softly._

_Quinn grabs her scotch and brings it to her mouth, but Rachel's voice stops her._

"_You don't need that," Rachel whispers with concern. She knew her wife's habits, especially when it came to drinking. If she was drinking wine then chances are Quinn was in a good mood. She wasn't a beer drinker so if Quinn was drinking anything other than wine, Rachel knew her wife was having a hard time._

_Rachel grabs the glass from Quinn's hand and places it back on the table._

"_I can't do this anymore," Rachel gives Quinn more time to explain before she jumped to conclusions. "I lost a patient. She was twelve years old, Rachel. She was twelve. I kill more people than I save. I just can't do it."_

"_Baby, you don't kill those people. Their bodies just give up on them, but honey, you have saved tons of others."_

"_I can't do it. I just can't."_

Rachel walks into her bedroom with a tray full of food. Lucy is behind her with Quinn's coffee. Rachel smiles hesitantly when she sees Quinn sitting up in bed.

"What's all this?" Quinn asks as she grabs a ponytail from the side table and puts her hair up.

Rachel places the tray on Quinn's lap and grabs the cup from Lucy.

"Well you had a hard night so I'd thought I'd cook you breakfast in bed. Lucy made coffee," Rachel hands the cup to her wife. Quinn takes it graciously and takes a sip.

"Mmm, that's good," Quinn smiles at her daughter. "Thanks Luce."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about your patient mama."

Quinn smiles appreciating and looks down at the plate. She grins and turns to her wife.

"You cooked bacon!"

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Quinn and Lucy laugh.

"I am capable of cooking bacon especially when my wife has been having a hard day."

Quinn leans over and kisses Rachel quickly.

"I really appreciate this guys, thank you."

Quinn grabs a piece of bacon and starts eating it. She looks at Rachel and Lucy and could see the concern in their eyes.

"Stop worrying. I'm going to be fine. Besides, we received a text from Beth. She's on her way home."

Lucy bites the bottom of her lip.

"Is Beth in trouble when she gets home?"

"Yeah, she is," Rachel responds. "Beth has to understand that when things get hard she can't just take off. It's irresponsible and dangerous."

"Don't be too hard on her okay? She was scared."

Quinn grins at her daughter.

"Why are you protecting Beth? I thought you two didn't get along."

Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"We're sisters. It's what we do."

Lucy leaves the room and Rachel sees the look in Quinn's eye.

"It's okay to miss your sister Quinn."

Quinn turns to her wife.

"It's been a really long time since I saw them, Frannie and Judy."

"Maybe when things settle down with Beth then you can look them up or something."

Quinn grabs another piece of bacon.

"Maybe."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Santana opens her eyes when the light from the outside shined in her face. She glances down to her stomach and spots a pale white hand resting there. Santana lets a smile fill her face when she remembered how she got to this point.

_After spending most of the day at the park with the ducks, Brittany came home and was surprised to find Santana waiting for her._

"_Where have you been?" Santana demanded to know._

_Brittany chooses to ignore the tone in her wife's voice and walks past her._

"_I was with the ducks like I told you I'd be; besides I didn't want to come here if you weren't going to look at me. That was getting pretty old."_

"_Brittany," Santana whispers. There was no sign of harshness in Santana's voice._

_Brittany turns around._

"_I've been treating you unfairly. We have our issues and that's obvious, but you are here trying to fix that and I keep pushing you away and I'm sorry for that. But I'm scared that if I try and fix things now that something will happen in the future and I'm trying to avoid that possible hurt."_

_Brittany steps forward._

"_I hurt you and I hurt our daughter and I plan on making it up to the two of you for the rest of my life. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not the ditzy cheerleader I was in high school. I knew what I did would hurt everyone, but I was selfish and I shouldn't have been. I gave up, but I'm not giving up this time. I love you too much to do that. You can hate me or you can love and that's your choice Santana. I waited for a long time for you and I can wait longer. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Santana grins and grabs Brittany's hand._

"_Good because I made dinner."_

_Brittany smiled brightly. She had missed Santana's cooking. After dinner, which consisted of roast, potatoes and a few different vegetables, Santana and Brittany retreated to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Santana had set out a blanket on the floor and she quickly sat down and poured two glasses of wine. Brittany sat next to her and was handed a glass of wine._

"_I missed your cooking," Brittany whispers before taking a sip of her wine._

_Santana finishes her sip and smiles shyly at Brittany._

"_I missed it too. I haven't really done that much lately. I remember we had just gotten married and I had first gotten into the restaurant business. I was happy to be the chef of the new restaurant, but then the guy that I hired screwed up my dream I had to step in and it took me away from you and Amanda and I just forgot that there was a world outside of my business. I then I thought I could open another one. I was crazy. I had barely just fixed the first one and I was putting in plans for a second one. I lost out on the reason why I had started in the first place."_

"_If it helps, you were good at the business side."_

_Santana chuckles and nods her head._

"_Yeah, but I missed cooking. That was my passion and the whole reason I wanted to open my own restaurant. I wanted to make the decisions. I didn't want to be bossed around. I wanted to do the bossing."_

"_We all make mistakes S, but if you miss cooking so much why don't you go back to it?"_

_Santana finishes her wine and sets the glass on the ground._

"_I don't know why. I guess I never really thought about it."_

_Brittany places her wine on the ground as well._

"_Maybe it's something you should really think about."_

_Santana yawns and nods her head._

"_Yeah, but for now I think I'm going to head to bed."_

_Santana stands up and stretches her arms above her head._

"_I guess I will too."_

_Brittany and Santana head down the hallway. When Brittany reaches the guest bedroom door, she freezes._

"_Good night Santana."_

"_Night Brittany," Santana goes to open her bedroom door, but stops. "Brittany?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_C-can you hold me?" Santana asks nervously. She had really missed being in Brittany's arms._

"_Yeah," Brittany whispers._

Santana had almost forgotten what it was like to be in Brittany's arms and last night she had felt at home. Santana turns around and sees that Brittany was already awake. She saw Brittany blush and thought it was completely adorable.

"What would you say if I told you that last night was one of the best nights in my life?"

Brittany smiles and turns her head into the pillow near Santana's head.

"I'd say it would be normal because I felt it too."

Santana wraps her arm around Brittany and snuggled closer to her. She caused Brittany to giggle a little. Their cuddles were soon interrupted when the chirping on Santana's phone caused Santana to groan slightly.

Santana reaches behind her and checks her phone. She goes through her text messages and spots the one she had been waiting for.

**Heading home. I'm sorry-Mandy**

Santana puts her phone away and Brittany sits up when she sees tears in Santana's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Amanda is coming home. She should be here soon."

Brittany smiles and then frowns.

"Are we going to have a war on our hands?"

"Maybe," Santana says with a chuckle as she gets up from the bed. "But right now we need to discuss what's going to happen to our darling daughter the moment she steps foot into this house."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth and Amanda were currently standing somewhere between their two houses. They knew they were at the point where they needed to face their families on their own, but they both were scared. Their pinkies were locked together and their bags were on their shoulders.

Beth turns to Amanda.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm still here for you, no matter what."

Amanda nods her head.

"You still have a decision to make. I can't wait for you forever so take the time to really think about what you want."

Beth nods her head.

"Good luck," Beth says as she let's Amanda's pinkie go.

"Same to you."

Beth watches Amanda slowly walk away from her. She felt something tugging at her heart, but she had to ignore it. She had other problems to face at the moment. Beth began walking towards her own home. But somehow all her thoughts were on Amanda.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to end it there because I really wanted to get an update for you guys. I was also wondering if the speed of this story is perfect the way it is or if I should speed it up a bit. What do you guys think? **


	17. Back Home

**A/N: I need to apologize to a reviewer because I had told them I would have this chapter uploaded earlier this week, but unfortunately I didn't have a lot of down time to write, but it's better late than never. **

**Also, my Spanish translations maybe wrong so I apologize for that, but below it is the English version. Feel free to correct me if you know the correct translation.**

* * *

**Ch. 17: Back Home**

Beth stood in front of her door with a nervous look on her face. She didn't know if she could make it inside the house. The two weeks that Beth had with Amanda had been somewhat refreshing for Beth. There had been so many things going on in Beth's head that when you added your biological father into the equation it had just added another variable that she couldn't define.

Knowing that, Beth needed to go inside. She opened the front door and sighed. She dropped her bag on the ground and made her way to the living room where she heard voices. Quinn was the first to see her and she was instantly on her feet and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? I was worried about you."

Beth pulls away from her mother and wipes at her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn checks for any bruises or injuries. She's pleased to not find any on her daughter. Lucy pushes past her mother and punches Beth in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Lucy!" Rachel and Quinn reprimand.

"Don't just disappear!" Lucy yells before storming to her room.

Rachel walks over to Lucy and hugs her.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

Rachel guides Beth to the couch. She sits down while Rachel and Quinn stand in front of her.

"Yeah, you did."

Beth looks up at her mother.

"Let's run down the list of your offenses. First, you take off and don't tell any of us where you are going. Second, you don't go alone and takes Amanda Lopez with you. Third, you scared the crap out of me and four; you scared the crap out of me."

"There's nothing more I can do except tell you I'm sorry. My whole life I had no one on my side. I went where I wanted. I ate what I wanted. I did everything I wanted. It's taking me awhile to realize that I can't do that anymore and I'm sorry."

Rachel kneels in front of Beth.

"We know that sweetheart, but in this family when we have a problem we talk about it. We don't run off for two weeks with no contact."

Quinn sits down next to Beth.

"Rachel is right. We talk, we don't run."

Beth nods her head. Quinn glances at Rachel who nods her head in encouragement.

"Rachel and I have been talking and we settled on a pretty reasonable punishment for your antics," Beth looks up afraid of what was going to happen. Punishment to her meant more scars on her body. Beth began to shake and cry silently. Quinn realized what she said and gasped quietly. "Beth, please look at me honey," she pleads. Beth locks eyes with her mom. "I would never hit you. Rachel either. Punishments in this house mean being grounded. Rach and I want your laptop, and phone. You've also lost television privileges. We have the right to add to this list as we see fit."

"And I want you in glee," Rachel states with a smile.

Beth frowns as she hands her phone to Quinn.

"I don't sing."

Rachel smiles.

"You can learn."

Quinn shakes her head at her wife with a smile.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda knew that the moment she stepped into the house that she was going to get an earful from her mamí, probably in Spanish and in English. Amanda was fine with that. That she could handle. What she couldn't handle would be walking into the house and finding her mom gone again. The door opens and Amanda is frozen in her spot. She hadn't opened the door. Amanda sighs and walks through. It was time to face the music. Amanda drops her bag in the hallway and walked into the living room. Her mamí was standing near the fireplace with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked angry. Amanda glanced at her mom and it looked like she was trying to figure out how to feel.

"Mamí."

Santana holds her hand out to stop Amanda from speaking.

"I'm glad you don't know what it feels like to come home and find your daughter missing. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Then I get a text message. A text message, mija?" Santana shakes her head at her daughter as her anger rises. "I didn't know where you were. Mija, you scared me."

"Usted habría podido mentir en una zanja muerta e me negué sabe. Dos semanas le fueron. Era una cosa muy absurda para hacer a la niña."

_[You could have been lying in a ditch dead and I wouldn't know. Two weeks you were gone. It was a very foolish thing to do little girl]_

"I was worried about you," Santana finishes in English.

Santana had tears falling down her face as well as Brittany. Over the years Brittany had picked up Spanish and even if she didn't understand some things she watched her wife's gestures and facial expressions. It was enough to make anyone cry.

"Lo siento," Amanda whispers as her chin quivers. "I needed to go away before I got hurt again."

_[I'm sorry]_

Santana glances at her wife. She knew it had been a dig at her and wondered how her wife was going to take it. Brittany steps in front of her daughter.

"Mandy," she says softly. Amanda looks at her mom. "I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I am going to do everything I can to make it up to you and if it takes me the rest of my life I'll do it. You're my baby girl and I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Brittany hesitantly wraps her arms around her daughter. Amanda was stiff at first, but eventually relaxed into the embrace.

Santana wiped at her eyes and smiled slightly to the picture in front of her. She didn't want to break the sweet scene up, but she had to let Amanda know something.

"Amanda, you're still grounded!"

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth caught up with Amanda outside of McKinley.

"What's the verdict?"

Amanda groans.

"I basically have no freedom. Since we missed two weeks of school, I have all this work to make up and I lost my phone, internet, television, and I still have to attend glee. How messed up is that?"

Beth looks at Amanda with a raised eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly weren't you already assigned to glee before our little trip?"

Amanda scoffs.

"So, it doesn't mean I like it."

"Rachel is making me go and Quinn agreed so it won't be so bad."

Beth and Amanda walk into the school and Amanda pulls Beth off to the side.

"Amanda, what are you doing?"

"Glee is going to be horrible for us today," Amanda could see that Beth didn't get it. She sighed loudly. "Sara is in glee."

Beth's face turns a pale white.

"B-but-"

Amanda interrupts.

"I know, look, I told you I would give you time and I will, but we are going to have to deal with Sara. We have to tell her something."

"What are we supposed to tell her?"

Amanda shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend," Amanda spits out bitterly.

Beth lightly grasps Amanda's upper arm and rubs it a little.

"Hey, I'm working on it. I haven't even seen her yet."

Amanda sighs and nods her head.

"Figure it out soon please."

Beth nods her head. The bell rings and she sighs.

"We can talk more at lunch," Amanda suggests.

Beth nods her head again and watches Amanda walking away. She knew she was screwed.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn walks into the chief of surgery's office. She didn't know how this meeting was going to turn out. By passing through the door she didn't know is she was going to be viewed as Doctor Quinn Fabray or daughter in law, Quinn. There were times when Mason Berry mixed his personal life with his work life.

"Doctor Fabray, please have a seat."

Quinn sits across from her boss after placing a piece of paper on his desk. Mason picks up the paper and reads it while Quinn sits and waits.

"The doctor in me doesn't want to accept this."

"The doctor in me had a hard time writing it, but I need it sir. I can't do this anymore."

"Doctors lose patients, Quinn. It's a part of being a surgeon and you are a great one. I'll admit that losing the younger ones is harder, but you also save many."

Quinn nods her head.

"I don't have to be a surgeon to be a doctor. I just can't do surgery. It's too hard. I don't want to say it, but I think I'm burnt out," Quinn shrugs her shoulders. "I just can't do it anymore."

"I've had that experience before Quinn. When you and Rachel were in high school I had the exact same moment, but I was lucky enough to be promoted to Chief of Surgery. It's more administrative, but there are times when I can scrub in on a surgery. If I accept this resignation I want to know what your plans are."

"I remember having a hard time trying to choose between being a surgeon and a physician. I've had training for both and I figured that maybe I can try and use my skills as a physician. I obviously can't do surgeries on a daily basis, but I was thinking that maybe I could work with the hospital _per diem_ so I can just pick up any open shifts that way I can still keep up my surgery skills."

Mason smiles and nods his head.

"I can agree to that."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Sara had been avoiding her girlfriend all morning. In truth she had been avoiding everyone all morning. She didn't want to have to face Beth only for her to tell her that their relationship was over. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted the chance to fall in love with Beth. After her talk with Lucy she had realized that she had been infatuated with Beth and love hadn't been there yet. She wanted the chance to get there.

As Sara was walking towards the cafeteria she spotted Beth and Amanda talking quietly to each other. She was relieved to know that Beth and Amanda hadn't noticed her because that meant she could do a little recon and figure out what they were talking about.

"I'm going to tell her," Beth whispers.

"You haven't seen her all morning," Amanda hisses. "Beth, you know how I feel about you. We've had our moments okay. We were really close to having what could have been an amazing moment, but you were too wrapped up in saying you had a girlfriend."

"Amanda, please," Beth pleads. She grabs Amanda's hand and places it over her heart. "Do you feel that?" Amanda nods her head. "My heart beats incredibly fast for you. You just need to give me time. We've only been home for like a day and I need to sort this thing out with Sara. Just please give me the time."

"This waiting thing kind of sucks," Amanda chuckles as tears fill her eyes.

Beth wraps her arms around Amanda. Beth rubs up and down Amanda's back in a calming matter. When she turns her eyes down the hall she spots Sara standing there with her books close to her chest. All she saw was the hurt in her eyes and it killed her.

Amanda pulls away from Beth.

"This is hard and I get that. I guess I've just been rushing this because I'm afraid there is a chance that you won't want to be with me."

"But I do," Beth says as she looks away from Sara towards Amanda. "I'll talk to her today, okay? But that doesn't mean we can just be together right away."

Amanda nods her head before placing a kiss on Beth's cheek unaware that Sara had been watching the entire interaction.

"I'm going to go save a seat for lunch."

Beth nods her head and Amanda makes her way into the cafeteria. She looks at Sara who is slowly walking towards her, but before she can speak, Sara drops her books on the floor and rushes at Beth and pushes her against the wall.

"Sara, look, I-"

Before Beth can say anymore Sara's lips are on hers. Beth is stunned and not sure what she's supposed to do. Did she kiss back? Would that be cheating on Amanda? Could she be cheating on Amanda when she's with Sara? There were just too many questions. It didn't matter because Sara pulled away. She placed her hand against Beth's chest where her heart was located and all she feels is a steady heartbeat. It wasn't beating incredibly fast and more importantly it wasn't beating incredibly fast for _her_.

Sara pulls away and looks at Beth with wide eyes.

"You don't want to be with me."

Beth takes a small step forward, but Sara shakes her head and steps back.

"I've got to go," Sara rushes out before running away.

Beth leans back against the wall and lets out a breath. She knew glee was going to kill her. She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to have the glee club in this chapter, but I wanted a chapter to focus on them because I am going to be bringing in more characters and this is where my reviewers come in.**

**Create a Glee club character:**

**IF you would like to participate then just tell me in a review or email a little back story, name, description and I will include them in glee club as well as integrate them into the story more. I will also give you credit in the next chapter as well.**

**I really hope you participate because other times when I have offered something like this to my other reviewers no one has responded so it got me kind of down.**

**Also, to further entice you readers; if you participate I will give you a few spoilers to future chapters/major storyline changes and things like that.í**


	18. Not a Love Song

**A/N: I honestly never thought it was going to take me this freaking long to update and I am so sorry. This is where I introduce some new characters and start getting into some drama. The reason why it took so long was because I need to come up with seven new characters and their backgrounds as well as plan out how the chapter was going to go and admittedly I cut out a lot.**

**Please read the authors note that I will put at the end. It's important.**

**Songs used are Bowling for Soup's **_**Not a Love Song**_** and **_**My Girlfriend Sucks**_

* * *

**Ch. 18: Not a Love Song**

After her bad run in with Beth, Sara made her way to the auditorium. She wasn't in the mood for eating. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything, but she knew that going to the auditorium she would run into a very good friend and the one friend she really needed to talk to at the moment.

Entering the auditorium Sara saw the person she needed to talk to, Patrick Myer. Patrick was currently sitting on the auditorium stage and looking out at all the empty seats as he chewed on his food. Sara approached her friend and sat down next to him.

Patrick looked towards Sara and saw her red, puffy, eyes and he knew in an instant something was wrong. He quit looking at the empty audience and turned to his friend.

"What's going on Sara?"

Sara looked into the chocolate eyes of her best friend and started to cry.

"Beth doesn't want to be with me. I think she did something with Amanda, but I don't know. I saw them in the hallway and they were kind of intimate and they looked in love."

Patrick remembered when Sara had rushed to tell him that she had met somebody. Being her best friend he was the first to know that Sara was interested in girls just like she was the first person to know that he was interested in guys. He had watched as Sara's face light up at the mention of her first kiss with Beth and how she couldn't wait to see where their relationship would take them.

Now he was hearing that Beth had possibly cheated on Sara and that she had done it with Amanda, who was supposed to be Sara's friend. He just couldn't comprehend it at the moment. He had never met Beth before because they ran in different crowds, but now he seriously wanted to find this Beth person and kick her ass.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Are you sure you what you saw was _actually _what you saw?"

Sara nodded her head and sniffled.

"I think I loved her, Patrick."

Sara rested her head against Patrick's shoulder. She didn't want to have a meltdown. If she had a meltdown then she knew she would never recover from it so instead she kept it in and started planning on what she was going to do in glee, considering both Beth and Amanda were going to be in attendance.

"They're going to be in glee club. Amanda and Beth were both forced into it."

"We can worry about that later. I'm wondering when you are going to allow me to have a little payback."

Sara takes her head off of her friend's shoulder.

"You don't get pay pack. But I may have an idea and I may need your help with it."

"Name it sister," Patrick says with a grin.

"Can you gather the cheerios that are in glee besides Lucy and Amanda? We have some things that need to be discussed."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn sat down in a chair at her kitchen table. Rachel was at work and Santana had taken the day off so she and Brittany had both came to keep her company. Lately a lot of things had been on Quinn's mind. She saw how Lucy and Beth began developing a better sisterly bond and it made Quinn miss the bond she used to have with her sister Fran. Then those thoughts lead her to think of her mom. The last time she had talked to her mother was the day she had moved out of the Fabray mansion sometime after Russell's death. Quinn has always known how to reach her mother and her sister, but she was just afraid to face them.

"Are we just going to sit around the table and stare at each other all day because if so that's kind of boring and besides I have plans?" Santana groans as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"San, that's not nice," Brittany reprimands softly.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and nodded. She looked back at Quinn.

"Q, something is obviously bothering you. There was a reason why you called us over here and I want to be there for you, but you have to let us in."

Quinn looks up at her friends and bites the bottom of her lip in hesitation. She moves around in her chair to get at least semi comfortable before she explains everything to them. She knew her friends would have her back.

"A lot of things have happened these last few days. For one, I quit my job."

Brittany's eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of their eye sockets.

"But Quinn, who is going to save all the little people that are injured?"

The comment made Quinn think about high school. Brittany was a very different person now, but there are moments when everyone is reminded of high school Brittany.

"I'm not the only surgeon in the hospital Brittany. There are tons of others."

"Oh," Brittany nods her head. "That's good I guess. So, what are you going to do now?"

Santana just sat in her chair and tried to comprehend what Quinn had just said. It shocked her really because Santana knew that ever since high school, Quinn had always wanted to be a surgeon. It was the one thing she strived to achieve. She had said that if she could get Rachel to give her a chance there wasn't going to be anything stopping her from being a surgeon and she had been right. Now Santana is hearing her best friend say she doesn't want to be a surgeon anymore; it was just a little weird for her to hear, but that she would stick by her anyway.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders at Brittany.

"I'm not really sure. For now I think I'm just going to take the time and figure out what I am going to do. I can always be a doctor. I don't have to be a surgeon. I am qualified to be a doctor so I think that's what I will do. Besides this isn't really what I wanted to talk to you two about."

Santana caught the seriousness in her friend's voice. She sits straighter up in her chair. She feels Brittany's hand in hers and it made her grin on the inside.

"You're not dying are you?" Santana blurts out rudely.

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"No. Look, I'm just going to say it so leave all questions at the end, okay?" Brittany and Santana both nod their head. "I'm going to contact my mother." Quinn sat and waited for a response, but never received any. "Are you two going to say anything?"

"Anything," Brittany responds with a grin.

Santana and Quinn both smile. It's hard not to love Brittany.

"Q, no matter what happens we are going to be there for you so if you want to contact your mom then that's fine. You were there when Rachel wanted to contact her mom as well. We were all there for her and now it's our time to be there for you."

Quinn sniffles and gets up from the table. She sits back down after grabbing some paper and a pen.

"I think I want to write to her first. Can you two help me with the letter?"

"Of course," Santana responds. Brittany nods her head.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel Fabray left her classroom with a smile on her face. Music was a passion for her and she loved teaching it, but the one thing she loved was the glee club. She had taken over William Schuester's spot when he decided to fill the principal position at McKinley. Rachel had jumped at the chance to run _New Directions_. Glee club had changed her high school life and she hoped that with her running it, it would change someone else's life as well.

Rachel walks into the music room with a smile on her face. Most of the glee club was already there except for Beth and Amanda. In the back were all the jocks in glee club. On the right was Jason Henderson, the brown eyed, brown haired boy. She knew he wanted to date Lucy. He was currently a senior and captain of the baseball team. He was also _New Directions_ leading male vocalist.

Sitting next to him was another baseball player, Jack Anders. He too, was a senior. He was currently dating freshman, Hannah Schuester, Will and Emma's daughter; she was sitting next to him. Jack Anders is also Sara Tyler's half-brother.

Next to Hannah was the only football player in glee club, sophomore, Zeke Harrington. He had been a late transfer in the middle of the school year, he had just been adopted and Rachel and the rest of the glee club welcomed him with open arms.

The other girl sitting in the back was freshmen, Kristine Grey. She had been the only freshman to make varsity in soccer. She played other sports as well, but soccer was her favorite.

Rachel's daughter Lucy was sitting in the row in front of Jason. Lucy was _New Directions_, leading female vocalist and co-captain; she shared the co-captaincy with Jason. And she was only a sophomore. Sitting next to her was sophomore, Sara Tyler. Beth's either current or ex girlfriend, Rachel wasn't sure at the moment, but there was nothing stopping her from finding out later.

Patrick Myer, current sophomore, and Sara's best gay friend was sitting next to Sara. Rachel has seen him in a few of McKinley's drama productions and she knew he had star quality. He was the one male that fought for solos in the club and Rachel loved that.

Junior, Seth McFadden was sitting next to Patrick. He was friends with Lucy, Patrick and Sara. Rachel knew he had talent and he was also handy with audio and visual things. To everyone else he was just called an A/V geek.

Sitting in the far corner was sophomore, Kasey Grey. He was Kristine's older brother and he had a certain reputation in school. Rachel finds herself comparing him to Puck a lot.

Rachel knew she needed to get the club started. She just hoped that Amanda and Beth would show up soon.

"Okay guys, I want to tell you all that we are going to be welcoming two new students to glee club, Amanda Lopez, and Beth Noel."

"Isn't Beth like your daughter?" Jack asks. "Because I just want to tell you right now that I don't want to welcome her or Amanda into a club because of what they did to my sister."

Sara rolls her eyes and turns to Jack.

"Shut up. I've got this handled."

Amanda and Beth walk into the room and all is silent. Most of the eyes on them are staring at them and some are even getting the evil eye. Both Beth and Amanda are left with the two chairs closest to the door to the room. They take a seat and wait.

Rachel claps her hands together.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here we can get started."

Rachel sees Sara's hand shoot up.

"Sara, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can sing a song."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Go ahead."

Rachel gives Sara the floor and she notices that Patrick goes up to the front of the room as well. Sara addresses the group with a smile.

"So this is my take on a mash up and I figured this may be the best time to try and do one so here it goes…"

The music starts and instantly and Sara makes eye contact with Beth.

_**Italics: **_Patrick and Sara

Normal: Sara

_Italics: _Patrick

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

**Here's a nice song to a mean girl**

**I wish I'd never met**

**She's not an easy girl but an easy girl**

**I wish I could forget**

**I hope you're doing fine**

**Don't read between the lines**

**No I don't want you back**

**I miss your butt don't get me wrong**

Beth slowly slouched in her chair while Amanda rolled her eyes. She didn't know what Sara was doing, but she didn't like it that was for sure.

Sara and Patrick looked out at the rest of the glee club and could see confusion in everyone's eyes. Sara knew that soon the confusion will disappear.

_This is not a love song and I swear it's true_

**I'm not into you anymore**

**This is my goodbye song**

**Baby hit the door, a sayonara**

_And everybody sing along_

_This is not a love song_

_Yeah yeah_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_Yeah, yeah,_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_So yeah yeah_

And she was right. All eyes of the glee club had turned to Beth who was just staring down at the floor. Amanda was busy picking at her nails. She didn't want to be in glee. She hated punishment and she was really starting to get angry.

**I used to buy her flowers,**

**She'd smell them, they would die**

**It's possible she may be possessed**

**Not to mention jealous, mean and miserable**

**Oh god, I'm so depressed**

**Woah, please help me Obi Wan Kenobi**

**This is not a love song**

**And I swear it's true**

**I'm not into you anymore**

**This is my goodbye song**

_**Baby hit the door a sayonara**_

_**And everybody sing along this is not a love song**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**It's not a love song**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_Yeah, yeah_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_So, yeah yeah_

Rachel watched as a few cheerios from the club and from out in the hallway came into the room. Their hands were behind their backs and she was slowly starting to get nervous, but she didn't want to stop the performance.

**This is not a love song**

**This is just my way of saying **

**I don't need you no more**

**It's just a rock song**

**Adios, hit the road, take a hike**

**Get your ass out the door**

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_Yeah, yeah_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_She sucks, it's true_

**My girlfriend sucks, I need a new one**

_So, yeah yeah_

The glee club was interested in what the Cheerios were doing in the classroom so they knew they had to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, both Beth and Amanda didn't notice them are notice that they were standing right behind them.

**This is not a love song **

**And I swear it's true**

**I'm not into you anymore**

**This is my goodbye song**

**Baby hit the door, a sayonara**

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**It's not a love song**_

**Yeah yeah**

Beth and Amanda shrieked when they felt something ice cold being dumped on their heads. Amanda looked down in her lap and noticed the red colored ice in her lap. Patrick and Sara sat back in their chairs and pretended like nothing had ever happened. Beth made eye contact with Sara and all Sara did was smirk back at her.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"So I'm guessing she knows," Amanda states the obvious.

"You think."

Amanda puts two fingers in the belt loop of Beth's pants and brings her forward. They were both covered in slushy, but it didn't mind the two teens.

"You look kinda hot in cherry slushy," Amanda whispers as she moves her face closer to Beth's. She rests her cheek against Beth's. She smiles when she feels Beth shudder against her. "I could help you clean up," Amanda whispers before placing tiny kisses against Beth's neck.

"Amanda, stop," Beth whispers.

Amanda pulls away with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"You do realize that Sara just basically outted us to the glee club. I am going to forever be labeled as the cheater."

"I didn't think you cared about your reputation."

"I don't," Beth amends. "I could care less on what the glee club thinks, but there were two people in that room that I actually care about their opinion; Lucy and Rachel. I already hurt Sara. I don't want to hurt them too."

Amanda sighs and looks towards the mirror in the bathroom.

"You don't want to be with me, do you?"

Beth rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Amanda from behind her.

"You have got to quit thinking that I don't want to be with you because I do. I can't tell you what we have right now. I don't know if its love or lust or whatever it is, but I like you. I want to be with you. Sara hates us, but I don't want to be the person that flaunts a new relationship in her face."

Amanda turns in Beth's arms.

"But we don't have to flaunt it. We can keep the contact to a minimum at school. After school I want to be able to hang out, go on dates," Amanda grins. "Make out. I don't want to just have sex with you Beth. I want the whole relationship thing and I've never done that before, but I really want it so please just tell me that I can call you my girlfriend."

Beth nods her head slowly.

"No flaunting, okay? I don't want to hurt Sara more than I already have and besides I don't need another reason why the entire glee club hates me."

Amanda nods her head with a smile.

"Is it okay if I kiss you right now?"

Beth gets a mischievous look in her eyes and Amanda knew she was in trouble.

"No." Beth pulls away quickly and walks over to a sink to get the slushy out of her hair.

Amanda narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"Tease," Amanda mutters while washing her own hair.

Beth grins into the sink. Teasing was always fun.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda was putting things in her bag when her locker door was slammed shut. Amanda turns to yell at the person who shut her locker, but all thoughts of yelling leave her mind when she comes face to face with Sara Tyler. Amanda went from angry to being slightly scared in two point two seconds.

"I need to speak with you!"

Amanda sighs and throws out her hand indicating that she was going to follow her to where they were going to talk. Amanda didn't want to have this conversation in the hallway. Sara rolls her eyes and makes her way into the auditorium. Amanda sits down at the end of the stage and waits. Sara stood in front of her and just stared at her.

"I don't understand how we were ever friends. You and I have known each other for a long time and I thought that part of the friend code meant we don't date our exes or you know go behind their backs and cheat with their girlfriends."

"I'm sorry," Amanda mutters.

Sara shakes her head as she smoothed out her cheerios uniform.

"I don't want your sorry excuse of an apology. You did me wrong. Beth was my girlfriend and I think I loved her, but you ruined that."

Amanda gets off the stage.

"This is where you and I differ. I love Beth whereas you thought you loved her. It's a big difference."

Sara laughs uncontrollably.

"That's rich," Sara shakes her head not believing what she was hearing. "The school's slut is in love with my girlfriend."

"Ex," Amanda throws in.

"Doesn't matter. No matter what you do to fix your reputation. You will always be the school's bicycle; everybody's getting a ride." Sara points her finger at Amanda. "You, Amanda Lopez is incapable of love. You don't even know what that word means. I feel sorry for Beth because apparently she'd rather be with you than me," Sara shrugs her shoulders. "I wanted to know if you two did anything during your little adventure, but I realize it doesn't matter. I don't want to know."

"Sara, I didn't want to hurt you, but Beth makes me feel something that I haven't felt before."

Sara shakes her head and wipes at her eyes. She didn't want Amanda to see her cry. She had to be strong.

"I can tolerate you in glee and in the cheerios, but we are no longer friends. Seeing your face will make me sick, but I'll deal with it."

Amanda steps forward to lay a hand on Sara's shoulder, but Sara shoves her away.

"I hate you!"

Sara holds her head up high and walks out the auditorium doors. Amanda sits back down on the stage.

"You ruined everything."

Amanda turns her head to the stage doors on the left. She sees Lucy walking down towards her.

"Look, if you're going to call me a slut, too, don't; I already got the message."

Lucy sighs and sits down next to her friend. She turns her head and looks at Amanda who was trying discretely to wipe at her eyes. Amanda Lopez was supposed to be tough. She couldn't cry.

"Did you really have to fall for my sister?"

Amanda smiles at turns to her friend.

"When I first starting flirting with her that was all it was supposed to be. I wanted to rile Sara up and Beth too. It wasn't supposed to be more. The more I hung out with Beth the more I got to know her and the more that my heart raced every time I saw her. I've never felt like that with anyone, girls or guys. I remember my mamí saying to me about how she knew that mom was the one for her and she said her heart raced every time they were together," Amanda shrugs her shoulders. "She's the one for me, Luce. I went about it the wrong way, that's true, but I love her and that's enough for me. I ruined my friendship with Sara, but if it means that I gain somebody for a lifetime then I think it was worth it."

"I can see the sincerity in your eyes. You really like her."

Amanda shakes her head.

"I love her."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After a very interesting glee club rehearsal, Rachel gathered her stuff to head home. She knew that Lucy was going to spend some time with her friends before coming home so she didn't wait around for her. So that had just left Beth and Rachel in the car driving home.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened in glee club?"

Beth down casted her eyes and fidgeted in her seat. Beth didn't really know how to respond to that question. She knew that eventually that both Rachel and Quinn were going to find out so she decided to tell them most of what happened and not all of it.

"Sara doesn't like me anymore," Beth responds. "I did something to her that I should've and she needed to vent and I was okay with letting her to it. I deserved it."

Rachel puts on her blinker as they near the street that they live on.

"And why does Ms. Lopez have to do with this?"

Rachel parks the car into the driveway and turns to face her daughter.

"Beth?" Rachel encourages lightly. She places a hand on her daughter's knee. "You don't have to tell me, but I would really like it if you did."

Beth had felt comfort in Rachel's tone so she decided that she was going to give Rachel the whole truth even if it meant that Rachel would be disappointed. She needed to tell somebody what happened.

"When Amanda and I were gone we kind of took things a little too far," Beth looks at Rachel. "We didn't have sex, but it was close we just kissed and I knew I was falling for her. I never felt that way with Sara," Beth shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I do know that Amanda is feeling the same thing."

"I am going to give you some advice," Rachel says after a little sigh. "When I was in high school, your mom and I had a rough patch and we were broken up. Then she slept with Noah and got pregnant with you, but we never really talked about it after and I've kept what I felt hidden for so long. I don't want you to do that. When Sara is ready to talk to you, let her talk to you. Don't say anything unless she wants to hear what you have to say, okay, because you hurt her and she has every right to yell at you, or throw slushies on you, even though I don't approve of the slushy attack. Just be careful and if you are going to start something with Amanda, please take it slow. You jumped right into a relationship with Sara and that clearly didn't end well. Just be careful."

Beth nods her head and wipes at her eyes. She had started to cry when Rachel was giving her advice. Beth sniffles and looks at Rachel.

"Do you hate me?"

Rachel shakes her head and opens her arms. Beth unbuckles her seatbelt and gets closer to Rachel to hug her.

"I could never hate you Beth. I'm disappointed, sure, but you've been through a lot and I know that you will fix this. You're just like Quinn. You'll figure out how to fix it."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn looks up from her laptop when she hears the front door open. Beth threw her a wave and headed upstairs. Rachel joins her wife in the family room and plops down next to her. Quinn leans over and gives Rachel a kiss in greeting.

"How was your day?" Quinn asks as she pulls away.

Rachel slipped her shoes off of her feet and pulled them onto the couch.

"Everything was okay, until glee club."

"What happened in glee club? I thought you were going to start preparation for regionals."

The glee club had already won sectionals. Rachel nods her head.

"I was until Sara and Patrick wanted to perform and at the end of her performance some cheerios throw slushies at Beth and Amanda."

Quinn's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I will let Beth tell you that. I know the reason, but it should probably come from her and not me."

Quinn nods her head. Rachel raises her arms above her head to stretch out.

"What did you do today?"

Quinn places her laptop on the table and sighs quietly.

"I wrote the letter to my mom and I mailed it today. She should get it tomorrow and then all I have to do is wait to see if she responds."

Rachel grasps her wife's hand and kisses the back of it.

"That's a really big step. Are you ready for it?"

Quinn nods her head.

"I miss my mom and I miss my sister. I think it's time, but I'm going to need you and Lucy and Beth if this goes badly. I'm going to need my family."

"You were there for me and I'm going to be there for you. I promise."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Judy Fabray had never been the perfect mother. To those on the outside she might have looked like the perfect mother, but she knew it wasn't true. She had got married young and had her first daughter Fran also at a young age. Her marriage to Russell was to cover up the fact that she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. She had been forced into marriage by her parents. Though she hated it, she played the housewife and doting mother even though she wasn't good at it; the moment she had lost Russell she had felt so many different things. Over the years she had grown to love him, but she hadn't been _in _love with him. When he was gone she had felt relieved, sad, afraid; too many emotions that she couldn't handle and she kept to herself and she had quickly lost her relationship with her youngest daughter, Quinn. The one thing she truly regrets in her life was never staying in touch.

When Quinn had moved to New York with her girlfriend, Judy had sold the house she had shared with Russell and moved to the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. Fran had already been away at college two years before Quinn had moved.

Judy had been there for Fran when she had gotten married to a fellow church member, Evan Shields. When Fran gave birth to her son, Austin, who is now nine, Judy had been there, but she had never been there for Quinn. She wasn't there when Quinn had been pregnant in high school. She hadn't been there when Quinn and Rachel married. She had been there when Quinn graduated med school or when she had given birth to Lucy. She hadn't been there, but she knew it all happened.

For the last seven years, Judy has been living her life with a fellow Lima, Ohio, police officer, Christopher James. He was currently at work so she knew she needed to call Fran. She had gotten a letter in the mail and she was overjoyed that she had gotten one.

It didn't' take long for Fran to arrive at her mother's house. She had the day off so she had rushed over right away.

"Mom, what's going on? Is Christopher okay? He didn't get hurt did he?"

Fran had been worried when her mother called her in frantic. She was afraid that something had happened to Christopher, whom she loved dearly.

Judy handed over the envelope she had gotten in the mail to her eldest daughter.

"This is from Quinn," Fran whispers. Fran knew she had been a bad sister, but like Judy, Fran was afraid to make contact with her little sister for fear of rejection. "Did you read it?"

Judy shook her head.

"No, I wanted you to be here when I did."

Fran takes a seat at the table and hands the letter back to her mom.

"Let's do this."

Judy opened the letter shakily and began reading."

_Mom and Fran_

_I have started this letter so many times I'm not even sure this is going to be the one that I send you. It's been so long and so much has happened in my life that I can't fit it all into a letter. I'm not going to be angry and I'm not going to throw insults. I just want to connect._

_Awhile ago I had helped Rachel, reconnect with her birth mother and when she asked me if I was ever going to try and reestablish a connection with you guys I had told her I didn't know. At the time that was true, but now my answer is obviously yes. _

_Just recently I found my daughter Beth. She's living with Rachel and I now and I'm happy. She's thriving. She's had a hard life and we are getting to know each other. I see her connect with Lucy and it makes me happy. They are establishing a sisterly bond that I once had with Fran and that I wish I will be able to get back._

_I don't think Beth has forgiven me from giving her up, but she's trying and that's all I can ask for. Our mother and daughter relationship isn't perfect and we're trying._

_My thoughts lead to you, mom. After dad's death things were rough. We kind of lost sight of the fact that we needed to hold onto the family members we had left and we just couldn't do that. I miss you mom and I miss Fran too. I guess I'm just going to ask if we can try rebuilding what we once had because I miss my mom and I miss my sister and I want them in my life._

_If you want that to I have written my phone number at the bottom of this page and I just hope that things work out. The ball is in your court now, mom. It's up to you._

_Quinn Fabray_

Judy folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope. She looked at her daughter who was wiping at her eyes. The tears were clearly there.

"You have a decision to make," Fran said with a sniffle.

Judy shook her head.

"The decision was made the moment I got this letter."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Girls, dinner!" Rachel yelled from the base of the stairs.

Lucy and Beth had quickly walked out of their rooms and down the stairs. Rachel was already in the kitchen and bringing things to the table as well as Quinn. The girls quickly sat down at the table. Shortly after, Quinn and Rachel did the same.

"I expect you both to do the dishes after dinner," Rachel says with a grin.

Quinn grins at her and takes a bite of her food when the phone rings. Rachel was going to stand up, but Quinn places a hand on her wife's shoulder indicating that she'd get it. The phone was lying on a table near the kitchen entryway.

"Fabray residence, Quinn speaking," Quinn says as she watches her family laughing at the dinner table.

The voice on the other end was hesitant and soft, but Quinn heard it.

"_Quinn? Its mom."_

Quinn lets out a gasp and all eyes turn to her. Rachel is concerned when she sees tears in her wife's eyes.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to two reviewers who helped me. The first shout out is to caseyrn12 for coming up with a few characters for me (Kasey and Kristine Grey…as well as others that won't appear yet). The second shout out is to OTHangels for being my go to person when I was stuck or had ideas that I wasn't sure about (also for coming up with a character that will later appear in the story).**

**Also, I have posted a picture showing everyone in glee club as well as the song used in this chapter. The song was rather difficult because it isn't a real mash-up so I had to edit two different songs and put them together. (The songs that I will be using throughout my story will be posted in my playlist that all of you will be able to listen to so check it out).**

**Just remove the spaces and the links should work…let me know if they don't and I'll send it to you. Remove the parenthesis around com in the picture link and it should work.**

**Picture link: ** www . flickr . (com)/photos/othlvr16/7333063538/

**Playlist link: ** new . official . fm/playlists/tEWc


	19. An Old Face

**A/N: Things are slowly progressing in this story and there are times when I hate, but times when I love it. Anyways, I have a lot of ideas for Beth and Amanda, but that won't be coming for awhile. **

**If there is anything you all want to see with these characters please let me know so I can factor it into my planning.**

* * *

**Ch. 19: An Old Face**

Brittany, Santana and Amanda were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the breakfast that Santana had cooked for them. It had been a week since Sara had ended her friendship with Amanda. During Cheerios practice, Santana had seen the hostility that Sara had for Amanda, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. She remembered high school.

"This is nice. I like having you here for breakfast," Santana says to her daughter. Amanda nods her head.

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

Brittany holds in her giggle as she looks down at her plate.

"I'm glad that we are your second choice," Santana says sarcastically. "Now here is what I don't get, your mother and I let you off your grounding as long as you continue glee and some other details that we have laid out for you. I just figured you would be out with Lucy, Sara, and Beth."

Amanda pushed the food on her plate around as she looked at her parents. Her relationship with Beth was still up in the air as far as Amanda was concerned. Once they had gotten their phones back they had texted a few times, but so far there hadn't been any talk about a relationship. She wasn't sure what she should tell her parents.

"Mandy, you okay, sweetie?"

Amanda looks at her blonde haired mother hesitantly. Her relationship with Brittany was slowly starting to repair itself. Amanda knew her mother was still in the guestroom, but lately she and Brittany would talk for a few minutes a day.

"I'm okay. I'm going to go for a run," Amanda states as she gets up from the table and heads upstairs to change into her jogging outfit.

Brittany turns to Santana.

"Why is it that we made her stay in glee even after her 'punishment' is done?"

Santana smiles.

"Glee changed everybody's life. I want glee to do that with Amanda. Plus she can sing that always helps."

Brittany gathers the plates from the table and brings them to the sink.

"But she doesn't know that we know she sings."

Santana smiles brightly.

"That's part of the plan. I remember when Sue had us spy on the Glee club in high school and we auditioned for Schue. I honestly didn't think I was going to sing after that and then as the years went on I managed to get a few solos and I fell in love with it. I fell in love with performing in general. Amanda joined the Cheerios because she thought that's what would make us happy. She didn't need to do that. Am I trying to hard?"

Brittany sits down next to Santana and shakes her head.

"No you're not. You're being a mom and that's what is supposed to happen. Parents want their children to be happy in any way, shape, or form. It's natural. I can try and talk to her though if you want."

"You can try. I don't know if it will help, but all we can do is try, right?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Today is a big day for you," Rachel mentions as she trails her fingers up and down the arm that was thrown over her stomach. She and Quinn were having one of those late morning lay-ins. Neither woman wanted to leave the comfort of their bed.

"I'm kind of scared," Quinn admits in a whisper. "Having lunch with my mother is a nerve wracking thing. I'm not sure that I can handle it."

"Sure you can," Rachel reassures. She knew her wife had been feeling nervous since last night and nothing had seemed to calm her nerves, not even sex, but Rachel couldn't blame her. She had been in the same position before. When Rachel wanted to get in contact with her mother, her nerves had been all over the place. Quinn had even had a hard time calming her down. The tables were turned now. "You are an amazing person with an incredible heart. It's taking a surmountable amount of courage to do what you are doing. This lunch is going to be a good thing. It's either going to reestablish a relationship with your mother or it's going to give you the closure you have forever been wanting."

Quinn throws a leg over her wife and straddles her. Rachel places her hands on her wife's thighs.

"I love you, did you know that?"

Rachel plays coy and shakes her head.

"No, I didn't. I just thought you tolerated me is all."

Quinn scoffs and lowers her lips to her wife's. Their tongues collide and Quinn lowers her body onto her wife's. Rachel pulls away from the kiss.

"I was just kidding you know? I know you love me."

Quinn grins and bites the bottom of her lip. She moves her hips forward and she and Rachel moan in pleasure. Quinn lowers her head again and thrusts her tongue into Rachel's mouth. She moans when she feels Rachel palm her bare ass. Quinn thrusts again and pulls away.

"God, do you know what you do to me?"

Rachel grins and flips Quinn onto her back.

"Let's find out."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After her jog, Amanda had quickly showered and was sitting in the living room with her eyes closed. She knew her mom had entered a few minutes ago and had sat down next to her, but Amanda didn't really feel like opening her eyes.

"Amanda," Brittany said while she poked her daughter in the leg. "Talk to me."

Amanda turned her head and looked at her mom.

"What do you want me to talk about? I think we've talked enough about you leaving."

Brittany closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again.

"Well I think we still need to talk about that, but that wasn't what I meant. I want to know what's going on with you. I've noticed the changes. You're more laid back then I remember."

Amanda shifted so she was facing her mom.

"Is everything I say going to be repeated to mamí?"

Brittany nods her head.

"I don't want to keep secrets from your mother."

Amanda nods her head and sighs loudly.

"Sara and I aren't friends anymore. I did something I knew wasn't I should've been doing, but I couldn't help it. My heart wanted what it wanted and that's all there is too it."

"Your answer is vague."

"When I left and Beth went with me, something happened between us," Amanda sees her mom raise her eyebrow and she chuckles. "We didn't have sex. We were close, but it was only a heavy make-out session with a whole lot of feelings. It wasn't lust mom, but I think it was love," Amanda whispers the last part quietly.

Brittany smiles brightly. She was happy that her daughter had found someone to love her. She did feel like it was high school for her all over again though. It felt like a Brittany, Santana and Artie remake.

"I told Sara the truth after she wanted to talk to me. She and Beth had broken up or something and she wanted to talk to me and I told her everything," Amanda shrugs her shoulders. "Then she called me the school's bicycle and it went to hell from there." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mamí trying not to be seen, but she was failing miserably. "You can come out now."

Santana sheepishly enters the room and sits down next to her daughter.

"I've been called a slut before. I had Finnept."

Amanda raises an eyebrow and Santana clarifies her comment.

"Finn Hudson. He called me a slut and then I remember Rachel telling me once that the only job I would have in the future is dancing on a pole."

Amanda shrieks and her eyes widen. Santana grins.

"That was before she and I were friends. Look, I can't say I'm disappointed, but in high school I had done the same thing. Your mom was with Artie and I couldn't let her go. I loved her too damn much. You love Beth and I see that," Santana says with a smile. "Hopefully at some point you and Sara can be friends again, but if you can't that is something you have to live with. Now tell me, are you seeing Beth right now?"

"I think so," Amanda says. "With everything that's going on, Beth said she didn't want to hurt Sara more than she already has and I understand that, but it's been a week and we haven't even kissed yet. I'm beginning to think that she changed her mind."

Santana wraps an arm around her daughter and the other one around her wife.

"Impossible, it's hard to resist the Lopez sexiness."

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. Amanda just shakes her head with a smile. Her family was almost there. It was almost like it was before Brittany had left and that left Amanda with hope, hope that one day she and Beth were going to have a relationship, out in the open without a care of anyone or anything.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Thanks for meeting me here."

Beth looks up from the ground and sees Sara standing in front of her with her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah, you said it was important."

Sara had asked Beth to meet her at the school. Her brother was sitting in the car waiting for her and Sara hoped that he wouldn't storm out of the car to intervene.

Sara took a seat on the bench next to Beth.

"I'm sorry about the day in the choir room. No one deserves a slushy attack."

Beth shrugs her shoulders. She felt like she deserved it.

"I liked you," Sara continues. "I might have even loved you and what you and Amanda did behind my back felt heartbreaking. Amanda was my friend and you were my girlfriend and you just…you fell in love with her. I don't understand how that can happen. I don't get it; unless you never really wanted to be in a relationship with me in the first place."

Beth looks at Sara with a confused face. When she had first moved into the Berry house she knew she didn't want to start a relationship. Every type relationship she had never ended well, especially the one she had with Alex. But Alex was another thing entirely.

"It's not your fault. I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship yet I started one with you. I could apologize for my actions over and over again and none of it would matter. I cheated on you and I'm sorry. You're hurt and I'm sorry. I caused your hurt and I can't fix that. I just hope that one day you could forgive me whether it's a week from now or a year from now. I just want to be your friend."

Sara looks at the asphalt and closes her eyes.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

Sara looks at Beth and gains the courage that she needed to finish the conversation.

"I don't want to be friends with you. I wanted to be your girlfriend. I wanted that high school romance and I know that you don't want that with me and it hurts. So, no, I can't be friends with you. I never saw you as a friend. I saw you as a lover and I don't think that's going away anytime soon."

Sara gets up from the bench.

"Sara…I'm sorry."

Sara nods her head.

"Do me a favor?"

Beth nods her head.

"Delete my number from your phone."

Beth sighs and watches as Sara climbs back into her brother's car. Beth looks at the phone in her hand and sighs. She scrolled through her phone and found the contact information for Sara. Beth presses a button and deletes it. She could do that one thing for Sara.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn sighs for the second time within a two minute period. She was standing outside the deli where she was meeting her mom. Quinn knew her mother was sitting at a table waiting for her. Every so often Quinn would see her mother look down at her wrist where her watch rested. Quinn was already ten minutes late.

"You can do this. Just go in there and sit," Quinn whispers to herself. Taking a deep breath, Quinn opens the doors to the deli and walks inside.

Quinn approaches the table slowly and sits down in the seat across from her mother. They look eyes and both have tears in their eyes. They were really seeing each other for the first time in 15 or so years. It was an emotional experience.

"Quinn, you're actually here."

Quinn nods her head. Before meeting they had talked on the phone twice before deciding that a meeting would be better.

"I wasn't sure that I was actually going to come in."

"I'm glad you did. This can't be easy for you and I understand that. I left you and I feel horrible for that. You just seemed so happy and I wasn't so I just left."

Quinn looks at her mom as she wipes her tears.

"There were so many times in my life where I just wanted to pick up the phone and call you. One of those moments was when I gave Beth away. Rachel and I were in the hospital and Puck was standing by the bed. When the social worker came in and took my baby away, all I wanted was for my mom to be there and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Or when Rachel and I were in New York and we had Lucy and this time there wasn't going to be a social worker coming. I needed my mom to tell me that everything was still going to be okay. I needed you mom. It didn't matter that dad was dead. I needed you. Your daughter needed you and you ignored me and blew me off and now here we are after fifteen years and crying at each other. What kind of relationship is that?"

Quinn ran her hands through her hair and blew out a breath of air. Judy just sat back and watched her daughter. From the moment that Quinn was born, Judy knew that she would be just like her. Fran's characteristics were a lot like Russell, but without the anger and resentment towards everything around her. Quinn hid her feelings much like Judy had done her entire life. It didn't surprise her one bit that Quinn would go into a rant. She had pretty much expected it.

"Are you okay?" Judy asks softly.

Quinn nods her head and taps her fingers against the table.

"I can't make up for not being there. You know that and I know that. All I can do is be there for you now. In your letter you started telling me about your life. I want to know everything."

"I don't know where to start," Quinn admits.

Judy places a hand on her daughter's to stop her tapping. Quinn blushes slightly and Judy smiles.

"Start from the beginning."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth walks into her sister's room and climbs on the bed. Lucy, who had been reading a book, turns to her sister with a frown.

"What are you doing?"

Beth lies on her side.

"Normally I'm not one to talk, and if I did I would talk to Amanda about it, but I can't talk to her about this particular situation so can I talk to you?"

Lucy marks her page and places her book on the stand next to her bed.

"I have a feeling this is about Sara," at Beth's nod she continues. "You do realize you are putting me in an uncomfortable position. Both Sara and Amanda are best friends. Now they aren't talking and I'm stuck in the middle."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I never really thought about what would happen after I did what I did. I was selfish and I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about this with me."

Beth was about to leave but Lucy grabbed her arm.

"But you are my sister and family trumps everything. So tell me what's going on."

Beth looks at Lucy and smiles slightly.

"I met with Sara today. She hadn't talked to me in over a week and then out of the blue she tells me to meet her. She loved me," Lucy stays quiet while she lets her sister finish. "I thought at least we could be friends," Beth hears Lucy wince and she nods her head. "Yeah, I know. She told me to delete her number. I have a feeling that she and I won't talk for awhile, and I mean awhile."

"Flip the situation around, if Sara was you and you were Sara, would you want to talk to her?"

Beth sits up on Lucy's bed and sighs.

"I guess not. It just sucks. When I came to Lima, I never thought this would happen; that any of this would happen."

Lucy looks at her sister. When she had first found out about Beth she had hated her with a passion. She wanted to see her fall, but after slowly learning more about Beth the more she realized that Beth truly did fit into her family. Slowly, they have worked on their sister relationship, but this was the first time that Beth had actually come to her to talk. She was happy because of it. Lucy just hoped that in the future, if she had a problem, that Beth would give her some advice as well.

"People surprise you every day. When you came here you expected that you'd be a loner the rest of high school, but instead you find your family, you gain some friends and you fall in love."

Beth's eyes snapped towards hers in surprise, but all Lucy does is laugh.

"Did you really think I didn't know? You have managed to single handedly tame Amanda Lopez, which in itself should be a huge accomplishment. Amanda's my friend and I've seen her with others, but her smile never reached her eyes, until you. It sucks that Sara's hurt, but I want you to know that I approve of you and Amanda. Just be careful."

Beth nods her head.

"Trust me, I know," Beth lays back down. "Is it okay if I just stay here for awhile?"

Lucy smiles and picks up her book.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to read."

Beth closes her eyes and lets the quiet surround her. There were things that she needed to figure out, but she knew one thing for sure. She needed to speak with Santana and Brittany Lopez.


	20. Permission Granted

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I wanted more to be added to this chapter, but I realized I would be giving you a lot and I saved it all for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Ch. 20: Permission Granted **

"Quinn, have you decided on what you are going to do with your job situation?" Rachel asks as she helped her wife clean up the breakfast dishes. The Fabray family had just finished breakfast and the two mothers decided to let their kids take a break from clean up and offered to do it themselves.

"I've been thinking about it. I even brought it up to my mom too. She said she may have an idea she just needs time to figure it out."

Since their first meeting, Quinn and Judy had been having lunch almost every day for the last week or so. Quinn still has yet to reestablish a connection with her sister, but Judy talks to Quinn about Fran. Quinn would be seeing her sister in a few days and then sometime after that, Judy and Fran would be having dinner with Lucy, Beth, Rachel, and Quinn.

Rachel places dishes in the sink as she listens to her wife talk about what Judy had come up with at lunch. Rachel was really happy that Quinn had started to reestablish a relationship with her mother. Rachel had managed to do the same.

"I was thinking that maybe you could join me during glee club and we can show the current New Direction members how it was when we were in school."

Quinn throws a grin at her wife.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. I miss it sometimes. There were only three good things about high school, the first one was you, the second one was glee and the third one was Beth."

Rachel wraps her arms around her wife before kissing her soundly.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. You don't need to stress out about a job. We have enough money that will last us for a long time. Take your time and make sure it's something you really want to do. There's no rush. I promise."

Quinn rests her forehead against her wife's. She loved being close with Rachel. She loved everything about Rachel.

"I love you," Quinn whispers before capturing her wife's lips into a sweet kiss.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Santana hangs up the phone and sighs loudly. This was one thing she didn't really need to deal with. An hour earlier she had received a phone call from _Hermosa Familia_, the restaurant that Santana had built from the ground up. It was also the restaurant that just about cost her, her family. Getting a call from them was something she didn't right now. Her relationship with Brittany was almost back to normal, except for the sex. There were a ton of heated make out sessions, but they hadn't gone that far yet. Brittany had even changed from the guest room to the master bedroom. Santana and Brittany were happy about that, even Amanda.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks in concern. She knew the phone call had been for her wife.

"The restaurant is completely understaffed. The current manager has fired four people in the last week. Things are getting out of hand. They called me and they wouldn't have called me unless they were in a complete blind."

Santana sits down at the kitchen table where Brittany had been surfing the internet for a possible dance teaching position. She hated not being able to dance in some way, plus she was kind of tired being at home all by herself.

"It's your restaurant, Santana, you need to go and fix it."

Santana looks at her wife sadly.

"Yeah, but my restaurant almost cost me my family."

Brittany shakes her head.

"No it didn't. When you were head chef, you still managed to come home most nights and spend time with all of us. The restaurant had been doing well and you let it get to your head because you thought you could get another location down and start another restaurant," Brittany closed her laptop and looked sympathetically towards her wife. "You put all your time and effort into a new restaurant at a time when we needed you."

Santana nods her head.

"You're right Britt. My priorities were mishandled. I just need to straighten out what's going on in the restaurant and hire some new people. Possibly get a new manager because apparently that isn't going right. Also, I think I want Amanda to start working at the restaurant."

"You'd have to ask her, you know? You can't just tell her this is what she is going to do."

"I know, but she used to love coming to the restaurant with me when she was younger."

Brittany laughs lightly and nods her head.

"That's true, but she was also five and at the time you were a chef, but I think it had to do with spending time with you."

"It's a way for her to get some extra cash. I'm not just going to have her work at the restaurant and not pay her. That would be mean."

The doorbell rings and Santana looks at Brittany questioningly.

"I didn't invite anyone over."

Santana gets up from her chair and makes her way to the front door. She opens it and Beth is standing behind it looking nervous. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of chucks.

"Amanda's not here right now."

Beth nods her head as she looks Santana in the eye.

"I know. I actually came here to talk to you and your wife."

Santana opens the door wider.

"Come on in."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Judy Fabray looked down at the slip of paper in her hand and back up at the numbers that were on the house she was standing in front of. She had asked her boyfriend for the address to the two people that had been there for Quinn when she couldn't.

Judy walks up the steps towards the front door. She rings the doorbell and waits. She was nervous, but she knew that she needed to talk to the two people behind the door.

The door opens and Judy looks at the tall black man hesitantly. She wasn't scared. She was nervous.

"Can I help you?"

Judy nods her head.

"I wanted to talk to you and your husband if that's okay?"

James furrows his eyebrow. He honestly had no idea who this woman was.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I have no idea who you are."

Judy blushes.

"I'm sorry. My name is Judy Fabray and there are some things that I would like to say to you and Mason if that's okay?"

James eyes light up in recognition of the name. He opens his door wider and let's Judy inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Tea?"

Judy shakes her head.

"No, that's not necessary."

James nods his head.

"Let me run upstairs and grab Mason and we can sit down and talk."

James retreats upstairs and Judy walks around the family room. Pictures were everywhere. A lot of them contained pictures of Rachel and Quinn and Lucy. There were other pictures of little kids or of teenagers that Judy had no idea who was in them.

"We're a foster home," James says as he watches Judy look at the picture. "These are all the kids we've helped over the years. Sometimes we hear from them and sometimes we don't, but we take pictures so they are never forgotten."

Judy smiles and turns to Mason who was standing in the middle of the room staring at her.

"What do you want Judy?"

James glares at his husband. Mason looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"I need to thank you. You both were there for Quinn when I couldn't. I should've been a better mother. I'm just grateful that she had you two and Rachel in her life when I couldn't be."

Mason looks at his husband and they seem to have a silent conversation. Judy recognized what was going on. There were times when she had her own silent conversations with her boyfriend. She had never had silent conversations with her husband. She truly believes that those silent conversations only worked when two people were in love.

"Quinn has mentioned that she recently made contact with you. She seemed happy about it and we always wanted her happy."

Judy gets tears in her eyes and looks between Mason and James.

"I've made my mistakes. I know that. Quinn knows that. Everyone knows that. I should've gotten back in touch with her a long time ago, but I didn't. I can only start to repair things now. I just needed to thank the two men that Quinn could always turn to in her need for advice."

James grabs his husband's hand.

"You don't need to thank us Judy. Quinn fell in love with our daughter and we were worried that because of her tendencies to be a drama queen that she wouldn't find anyone to spend her life with. We were obviously wrong. She managed to do that and it's because of your daughter."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth nervously rang her hands together as she sat on the couch. Santana and Brittany had been watching her with interest. Nobody had ever come to them asking permission to date their daughter and they were secretly thrilled about it. They also noticed that Beth was a lot more like Quinn then anyone of them knew. When Quinn had an interest in Rachel, Quinn had gone to Rachel's parents, much like Beth was doing now, to ask permission for a date.

Beth looked up at Santana and Brittany trying to gain some courage to ask what she wants to ask not knowing that Santana and Brittany already had a feeling as to why she was there in the first place.

"I like your daughter and I know lately she feels like I don't like her, but that isn't true at all. I was just trying to find the right time to ask for your permission to date her. Despite how I act I really do care what people think of me and the only way I have a shot at dating your daughter is if you two like me."

Santana looked at Brittany who had the brightest smile on her face. She was even fidgeting in her seat. Brittany was really pleased by Beth. Santana wanted to scare the girl a bit. If she was anything like Quinn, she needed to have some sort of back bone.

"You took off with our daughter," Santana stated clearly.

Beth lowered her eyes and nodded her head.

"That is true and I apologize. Things should've been handled differently and if you decline my request in letting me date your daughter then I will accept it despite how I am feeling."

Santana quirked an eyebrow; apparently Beth was a lot like Rachel too.

"Amanda told me that she was going to leave by herself, but you made it clear that she wasn't going alone. You wanted to make sure she was safe and I for one appreciate that. I agree, you handled it wrong, but it was very sweet of you."

Beth gives Brittany and Santana a slight smile. Santana looks at Brittany who just keeps nodding her head. Santana looked at Beth.

"You don't need my permission to date my daughter. Amanda has a mind of her own."

Beth smiles and nods her head.

"I know that, but you two are important to her and I'd rather have permission."

"You had our permission the moment you said you had feelings for our daughter," Santana says with a grin. "Just protect her heart because it's incredibly big and it can break easily."

Beth nods her head and stands up from the couch.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I really appreciate it."

Santana and Brittany stand up as well. Brittany rushes forward and wraps her arms around Beth who is frozen in her spot. Santana could tell that Beth was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She was going to intervene when Brittany said something to Beth.

"Thank you for caring about our daughter."

Brittany pulls away from Beth and Beth instantly relaxes.

"She's worth it," Beth says with a shy smile.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth walks out of the Lopez house with a smile on her face. Her smile widens when she sees Amanda walking up the sidewalk. Beth rushes to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asks with a grin. She wraps her arms around Beth.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to go out on a date with me."

Amanda pulls away and smiles brightly at Beth.

"Are you really asking me out on a date right now?"

Beth looks around sheepishly, but nods her head.

"I know things with us have been a little weird lately, but I managed to settle things with Sara or rather she settled things with me and I like you and I don't want to hide what we have anymore. So, Amanda Lopez, will you go out on a date with me?"

Amanda leans her head against Beth's, her eyes shining brightly.

"Of course."

Inside the Lopez house Santana wraps her arms around Brittany as they watch their daughter. Although Beth and Amanda haven't said that they love each other yet, Brittany and Santana knew that they did. It was only a matter of time before it was said out loud.


	21. First Date

**A/N: I am so happy that all of you really love this story. I really love this story and the reviews brighten my day. I have another chapter for you all to read and I hope you enjoy it. The song featured in this chapter is **_**Someone Else's Life**_** by Joshua Radin.**

* * *

**Ch. 21: First Date**

Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn were all gathered around the Fabray living room. In a few short hours their daughters will be going on their first dates with each other and the parents couldn't help, but gossip about it.

"You two have a good one. Not once did somebody that wanted to date my daughter actually come to me and ask permission," Santana starts off still in shock about what had actually happened when Beth had spoken to her.

"It was so adorable. Beth was so nervous. She kept looking at the floor and then she would look us in the eye when she was speaking. Then when Amanda came in the house she had the most amazing smile, a smile I had never even seen before. Oh gosh, I am so excited!" Brittany exclaims enthusiastically.

"I get the nervous part," Quinn states. "Beth came inside and went straight to her room. She hasn't been out since. I think she's talking with Luce at the moment, but I totally get the nervous part. I was like that when I first met the Berry men."

Rachel grins and rests her head against her wife's shoulder. When Quinn had first met her dads she kept stuttering and her eyes darted all around. Not once had she looked them in the eyes. She was too scared too.

"Do any of you know where Beth is taking Amanda? She asked to borrow the car, but she wouldn't say where she was going."

Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no clue. As long as she brings home Amanda on time then I don't really care. I just want to be home to see the look on my daughter's face after tonight."

Brittany frowns as she looks at her wife. She had heard the small chuckle.

"You are not going to interrogate her San. Mandy's happy. Leave her alone."

Santana deflates a little, but nods her head anyway. She knew Amanda really liked Beth. She didn't want to ruin that for her.

"Okay."

Rachel and Quinn smirk at their friends. Rachel pulls away from Quinn with a gasp. All eyes turned to her.

"I had this great idea. There is this new nightclub that opened up last month and they have cabaret singers. Since our daughters are going on a date and Lucy was planning on spending the night studying why don't we go check it out; its live entertainment and it's rather low key."

Santana agreed right away. She needed a night out with Brittany even if her friends were coming along. It's not often that she could let loose and just relax.

"Entertainment and drinks, I am so in," Santana says with a grin.

"Then it's settled," Rachel says with a grin as she looks at her friends and her wife. "We are going clubbing."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"How exactly did you score that?" Lucy asks as she watches her sister looking through her closet. "I thought the club was like adults only."

Beth grins and looks at Lucy.

"Normally it is, but if you give the owner a few more bucks she'll give you a wristband and a stamp and let you in. You just have to make sure you get the wristband in advance. When you show up at the door you show the wristband to the bouncer and he lets you in. Then you get a stamp at the door."

"That doesn't sound easy," Lucy says with a frown. "Then you actually have to plan before you want to hang out. Why don't you just take Amanda to the club for teenagers?"

Beth pulls clothes out of her closet and looks at her sister.

"A few reasons actually. One reason being is that she's been there before and the second reason is because I want to show her something and I can only do that at the club."

Lucy raises her hands in surrender.

"Okay, whatever, it's your date. Amanda's pretty excited about it though. She's been texting me nonstop."

Beth grins and picks out an outfit.

"Yeah, I'm excited about it too. I think I can fall in love with that girl," Beth whispers before heading to the bathroom to change.

Lucy rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone.

**Rents will be gone so is sis. U wanna come over?-Lucy**

Lucy closes her phone and sighs. She was happy that her sister was dating. She hated when Beth was moping around the house because she had done something stupid.

Beth comes out of the bathroom and Lucy smiles. Beth was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and her converse sneakers along with a concert t-shirt. Her hair was down and slightly curled and she had barely there make-up on. She looked nice.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm not dating you. It doesn't matter what I think," Beth frowns and Lucy grins. "You look great and Amanda will stare at you with her lusty eyes all night."

Beth blushed slightly and looked away.

"I don't want to discuss this with you."

Beth looks at the alarm clock near her bedside table.

"I'm really nervous and really excited at the same time. I don't know how I feel about that."

Lucy gets up from the bed and stands in front of her sister.

"It's because you like her. Everything will be fine. Just go and pick her up, have a good time and come and tell me all about it."

Beth grabs the car keys and her wallet and walks out of her room as Lucy's phone beeps.

**Sure, I'll be over L8er- JH**

***Friend to a Stranger***

"This place is nice," Amanda says as she squeezes Beth's hand as they move around the club. It wasn't very busy, but there was still a small crowd. "I've never been here before."

Beth grins and pecks Amanda's cheek.

"I know. That's why I wanted to take you here." Beth looks around the room and grins when she spots a table open. "Over there," Beth points with her free hand. "There's a spot open."

Beth and Amanda take a seat at the table. It was front and center with the club's stage. Currently they had one singer singing some sort of jazz. Beth and Amanda order drinks as the cabaret singer continues to sing.

"I've waited awhile for this," Amanda says with a grin. "A part of me felt like we would never get here."

Beth nods her head solemnly. She knew a part of that was her fault, but she really needed to make sure she and Sara were officially over before she and Amanda did anything else besides making out.

"Some of that is my fault, but I am really glad that you have accepted this date. I wasn't so sure you would, but again, I am really glad that you did."

Amanda grabs a hold of Beth's hand across the table.

"I like you too much to turn you down."

Beth squeezes Amanda's hand before pulling away gently.

"Besides knowing that you haven't been here before, I have another reason for bringing you here. It's something I never told anybody before and I know that I can trust you with it."

Amanda gets a serious tone in her voice. She knew that Beth had a lot of secrets in her life and she knew about some of them and if Beth was going to share more than Amanda was willing to listen to them.

"You know you can tell me, Beth. It doesn't matter what it is."

Beth grins and nods her head.

"I think I'll just show you."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy opens her front door with a grin. Jason Henderson stood behind it with a grin.

"My parents left like a half hour ago."

Jason enters the house and shrugs out of his jacket. He was surprised when Lucy texted him. They had only met up a few times before. It was nothing serious. They were only having a little fun.

"I didn't think you would want me over anymore. Sometimes I don't understand you."

Lucy rolls her eyes and closes the front door.

"We are not doing anything wrong," Jason raises an eyebrow. "Okay, so, not telling my parents that we are dating is wrong, but if I told them what I am doing then they wouldn't let us date. You're a senior. They don't want me dating a senior unless I am a senior myself."

"Parents have their rules, I guess. I'm just glad that you are willing to not listen to your parents."

Jason and Lucy take a seat on the couch in the living room. Lucy had popped some popcorn and had grabbed a movie from her collection before Jason had arrived.

"So, I was thinking that we would pop in a movie and watch as much as we can before my parents get home."

"Sounds good to me," Jason says as puts his arm around Lucy. He kisses the top of her head and they watch as the title page of the movie comes on the screen.

***Friend to a Stranger***

The Fabray and Lopez women had entered the nightclub a few minutes ago. They had managed to find a table that would fit everyone in. They had ordered their drinks and now they were talking amongst themselves.

"This place isn't as bad as you described," Santana says before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks, I think," Rachel mutters as she takes a look around the place. Rachel's eyes lock onto the teenager that had stepped onto the stage. Her eyes then glance at the other teenager that was seated at a table near the stage. "Oh my god."

"What is it baby?" Quinn asks as she turns her head to face her wife.

"Beth is on stage and Amanda is sitting at a table near the stage."

"What?" Both Brittany and Santana say in unison.

All four adults watch as Beth picks up a guitar and takes a seat on the stool.

"Is she going to sing?" Rachel asks surprised.

"Can she sing?" Quinn asks.

"I guess we're going to find out," Santana says as she continues to watch the stage where Beth was sitting.

Up on stage Beth locks eyes with Amanda and begins to sing.

_Somehow I'm leading someone else's life  
I cut a star down with my knife  
And right now I still see the way the moon plays this tune  
Though our nights died_

_My hands shake_  
_My knees quake_  
_It's everyday_  
_Same way_

_'Cause then came you_  
_Then there's you_  
_I keep your picture in my worn through shoes_

_Then there's you_  
_Then came you_  
_When I'm lost I look at my picture of you_

Amanda never took her eyes off of Beth. She was captured the moment that Beth began to sing. For one, she didn't know that Beth could sing to begin with and for two she had no idea that Beth could play any musical instrument. Amanda watched as Beth closed her eyes during parts of the song and opened during the other parts. Instantly she knew the song was about her and her eyes watered.

_And somehow I'll make tonight our own  
Show you every way I've grown since I met you_

_And right now I'll be the boy in your next song_  
_I'll learn the parts and play along if you let me_

_My hands shake_  
_My knees quake_  
_It's everyday_  
_Same way_

_'Cause then came you_  
_Then there's you_  
_I keep your picture in my worn through shoes_

_Then there's you_  
_Then came you_  
_When I'm lost I look at my picture of you_

"She's really good. She's got the singing genes, Quinn," Brittany says with a smile.

Brittany turns to her wife when Quinn doesn't answer. Santana looks at both Rachel and Quinn and she smiled. They weren't going to respond at all. All they were seeing was their daughter singing and from the looks of it, for the first time since they've known her.

"It's okay B. They're acting like we did when we first heard that Amanda can sing."

Something snapped out of Rachel and she turned her head to look at Santana.

"Amanda can sing too. How come I was never told of this?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. You're the glee club instructor. Shouldn't you know things like this," Santana states with a grin.

"Sshh!" Quinn harshly whispers.

Santana and Rachel turn back to the stage to listen to the rest of the song.

_If you let me I'll show the world to you  
Yes  
If you let me I'll know just what to do_

_'Cause then came you_  
_Then there's you_  
_I keep you picture in my worn through shoes_

_When I'm lost in your eyes I see the way for me_

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel and Quinn walk into the house hand in hand. Lucy had just picked up the empty bowl of popcorn on the table.

"How was your night? Did you get a lot of studying done?" Quinn asks with a smile.

Lucy nods her head.

"I got some done. I took a break and decided to eat some popcorn and watch a movie. How was your night?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with a smile. Lucy held in a grimace at seeing her parents being mushy with each other.

"It was great, but you should probably clean up and get ready for bed. It's kind of late."

Lucy smiles and grabs everything off of the coffee table and headed to the kitchen.

Rachel and Quinn retire to the couch.

"When are we going to let her know that we know about Jason?" Quinn asks before she yawns softly.

Rachel giggles softly and rests her head against Quinn's.

"We'll tell her when we finally bust her. I don't think we have to worry about Jason though. He's a good guy and I have a feeling he is going to be a wonderful man."

Quinn nods her head and snuggles closer to her wife.

"I'm tired," Quinn mumbles.

"We should get to bed too, baby," Rachel murmurs as she stands up and holds out her hand.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth opened the car door for Amanda to step out of it. They hadn't talked much on the way home, but they were both content to just hold hands and stay in silence.

Amanda grabbed onto Beth's hand as they walked up the drive to Amanda's house.

"You were amazing," Amanda gushes quietly. "You shouldn't hide your talent," Beth raises an eyebrow. "We both shouldn't hide our talent."

After coming back to the table and Amanda telling her how well she did, Amanda revealed that she sang as well.

"It was the one thing in my life that nobody had control over. I kept it too myself because I didn't want to lose the one thing I had control of. My life's been a mess for a long time and now things are slowly starting to change. When the time comes more will be revealed."

Beth and Amanda stop in front of the front door.

"I would really like to do this again," Amanda says shyly.

"I would as well," Beth whispers. "But I really want to do something else right now."

Amanda looks at Beth, a small blush forming on her face.

"What's that?"

Beth leans forward and gives Amanda the simplest, but sweetest kiss Amanda has ever received. It made Amanda fall for her even more. Beth pulls away with a smile.

"Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight Beth."

Beth slowly walks to her car with a grin on her face. She nods her head with a grin. Her life was finally in her control and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: In case you all didn't know I have started a playlist for this story. **_**Someone Else's Life**_** is now uploaded to that playlist. Check it out. Fix the spaces and a period and everything should work out. The start of the link is http: **

**/ /new . official . fm /playlists/tEWc**

**let me know if you are confused.**


	22. Two is Better Than One

**A/N: So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My schedule just got incredibly hectic because I started working at Jimmy John's. Plus there will be school starting soon and I am going to be a writing tutor as well. My free time will be limited, but I will continue writing, don't worry about that.**

**The song used in this chapter is **_**Two is Better Than One **_**by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. The song has been added to the playlist and the link will be at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Ch. 22: Two is Better Than One**

It was an early Tuesday morning when Amanda was asked to do something she never wanted to do, but it was very rare that her mamí would ask for a favor. Her mamí had just asked her to help out at the restaurant. And of course her mamí had asked in front of her momma so there really was no choice in the matter.

"What would I have to do?"

"Well you would help out in the back and the front. Basically you are going to be a floater until I can find the people qualified to take over. You would really be helping me Mandy."

"I already said I would do it. I may not like it, but I'll do it," Amanda says before clearing the table. She had to meet Beth in a few minutes. "I really don't want it to cut into my Beth time."

Santana throws a grin at her wife and turns to her daughter.

"How are you and Beth doing? It's been what, a month since you started dating?"

Amanda smiles and plops down back in her chair.

"It's really amazing. She's caring and attentive and we get along well. This relationship thing is easy. I can't believe that I have never done it before."

Brittany shakes her head.

"You've never had a relationship before because you've never found the person you wanted to have a relationship with until now."

Amanda grins with a blush and looked down at the watch on her wrist. She stands up from her seat and kisses her mother's on the cheek.

"I've got to go."

The front door slams shut and Santana turns her attention to her wife.

"She's happy and so in love it kind of makes me sick."

Brittany giggles and gets up from her chair to sit down in her wife's lap. Santana wraps her arms around her wife. After their date night with their friends and seeing how much in love her daughter was made Santana realize that she wasn't going to waste any more time with the life she had now. Brittany had been spending nights in the same bed with Santana ever since.

"You're not sick. You're happy that our daughter is happy."

"Of course I am," Santana says seriously as she playfully nips at her wife's neck causing Brittany to squirm. "Things are finally back to normal and even more so because Amanda found her better half already."

Brittany kisses her wife before getting out of her lap and starts clearing off the table. She smiles when Santana helps her out.

"How would you feel if I started working again?"

Santana freezes in her moments and glances at her wife before going back to bringing dishes to the sink.

"It's not my choice Britt. If you want to work you can. I'm not the boss."

Brittany could tell her wife was worried that she would go on tour again so Brittany decides to ease her wife's fears a little bit.

"I wouldn't go on any tours. I'd try and find work as a dance teacher at one of the studios."

Santana places the dishes in the sink and leans against the counter.

"There aren't any dance studios in Lima. The only one that was here had been shut down because the owner croaked. Where would go?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"I might have to travel to a different city near Lima, but we could make it work, right? I really miss dancing."

Santana smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, we'd work it out."

***Friend to a Stranger***

The New Directions were all talking about the current problem that they had. They had no set for Regional's which was problematic. Regional's was only a month or so away and they were really far behind.

Rachel had been working hard on possible song selections and she was close to finalizing them. However they were officially down two members since Amanda and Beth's punishment ended.

Rachel stood in front of the club with a sigh.

"Okay everybody, I know the morale in this club is kind of low right now, but that doesn't mean we just stop. We practice and we practice to make sure everything is done right."

"But we're down two members and Regional's is coming around the corner," Sara says getting the attention of the club. "We won't be able to compete if we don't have twelve members and no one really wants to join glee club anyway."

"We may be able to help with that!"

All eyes turn to the doorway where Beth and Amanda were holding hands. Rachel smiles brightly at the sight of her daughter and her girlfriend.

"We don't want you here," Jack says in distaste. He was still angry for the way Beth and Amanda treated his sister.

Beth lets go of Amanda's hand and stepped further into the room.

"The way I see it is that your club is down two members. If Amanda and I officially join then you have the numbers to compete. You all are really talented and I know Lucy loves glee club," Lucy smiles at her sister. "If she couldn't compete I don't know what would happen. I just don't want to see her look sad," Beth looks around the room. "You guys are all family. You are all really close and Amanda and I are the newcomers. I know what it's like. We've all made mistakes and I've been trying to fix them. Sara knows that I'm sorry and you guys don't have to like me, but I just want you all to be able to compete."

"I'm sorry too," Amanda says as she locks eyes with Sara who was staring right at Amanda and Beth. "I'm really sorry, but the last few weeks I've seen all of you and you are all so talented and you are all so happy that I just want to be a part of it, that's all."

The room is quiet until Sara breaks the silence.

"Can you two even sing?"

Beth and Amanda grin at each other and then get ready to start singing their duet they had practiced for. Beth grabs the guitar from the side of the room and stands next to her duet partner. She started strumming the guitar as her voice fills the room.

_**Italics: **_Amanda and Beth

_Italics: _Beth

**Normal**: Amanda

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Beth glances at Amanda before looking at the glee club. Some members had raised eyebrows and others, like Lucy, had their mouth hanging open slightly. As the chorus starts, the club gets to hear Amanda's voice as well.

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

Rachel takes a seat near the back of the room and watch as her daughter and her girlfriend surprise the glee club with their talent. Maybe she had to think about adding a duet into the regional's performance.

**I remember every look upon your face,**  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_  
**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, we're leaving**

_**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

For the first time in a month, Sara was beginning to understand why her relationship with Beth fell apart. For one, she never knew Beth could sing, but apparently Amanda did. For two, she saw the way the two lovers looked at each other and she had never seen the love in Amanda's eyes ever before. Was she still angry that she was cheated on? Yes, but it's rare that somebody finds their soul mate in high school. She doesn't think Beth and Amanda will last and once they break up it will be Sara's chance to get what she truly wants and that's Beth.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**  
_And I'm thinking_

**Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one **

**Two, is better than one**

Beth and Amanda finish the song in perfect harmony. They were facing each other with loving smiles on their faces. They turned their heads to the group and wait.

Jason Henderson looked around at his fellow club members and wondered if anyone was going to say anything. He locked eyes with his girlfriend, Lucy and knew he had to do something. He was captain and they all looked up to him. He stood up from his chair and started clapping. Soon enough the rest of the club did as well.

Rachel makes her way up to the front.

"Welcome to glee club!"

***Friend to a Stranger***

"So you have to work at the restaurant now?" Lucy asks as she, Beth and Amanda take up space in the living room. The Lopez's were at the Fabrays for dinner. The adults were all currently working on it and they had told the teen girls that they were not needed in the kitchen.

Amanda nods her head and sips her water.

"Mamí needs help at the restaurant. It's like a family business. I can't let her down. Besides it will only be for a while, at least until she hires people that are actually competent at their jobs."

"I'm always up for some extra cash," Lucy states with a grin. "If you ever need some help for a few hours just give me a call."

Beth nods her head in agreement. Lucy leans back in her chair and grins at her sister and her best friend.

"Can we please talk about what happened today in Glee? How the hell did I not know that you two could sing?"

"It's not really something I like to talk about. I really don't like talking about anything from my past, but you guys needed more people and I know that glee club is important to you."

Lucy smiles gratefully at her sister.

"Thanks Beth."

"It's no problem. We're family and I've been learning what that means."

Amanda smiles softly as she watches her girlfriend and her best friend continue to talk. When Beth had first come to town she knew Lucy had severally hated the punkish girl; the hatred grew when she realized that Beth was actually her sister. Watching their sisterly bond grow, Amanda couldn't help, but feel a little left out. Sometimes it sucked when you were an only child.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Okay, so what is your news Q ball," Santana says with a grin as she gathers food onto her plate.

Quinn glares playfully at her friend as she passes a plate of dinner rolls to her wife.

"Well, Rachel and I have been talking a lot lately. Everyone at this table knows that I have quit my job and that I have been trying to figure out what the hell I want to do. With much debate I have figured out what I am going to do. It just may take awhile before it happens."

"What are you going to do mom?" Lucy asks as tries to ignore the whispering going on between Beth and Amanda.

Quinn looks to her wife who smiles brightly.

"I've decided to open my own practice. The reason why it may take some time is because if I can't find a location I may just have to build a location which takes time. In the mean time I will be helping Rachel with Glee."

"What?" Beth asks as she snaps out of her conversation with her girlfriend.

"I'm helping with Glee. I hope that's okay."

All eyes turn to Beth when they pick up the uncertainty in Quinn's voice.

"Of course it is. I was just surprised. I think it would be kind of cool. Are you going to sing?"

Quinn's eyes light up at what her daughter tells her.

"I might. Rachel and I will probably want to show the club what it was like when we were in Glee club."

Beth smiles and starts to eat her food. Everyone else does as well.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I am so excited to team up with you in glee," Rachel says as she walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Quinn smirks and places her book on the nightstand.

"Did Rachel Berry actually say she was excited to team up with someone instead of wanting to be solo?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and climbs into bed next to her wife. Quinn turns off the lamp and lies down on the bed. She giggles when Rachel rolls on top of her.

"No, Rachel Fabray is excited to be teaming up with her wife," Rachel rests her forehead against her wife's. "I'm really happy."

"Me too," Quinn says as her lips glide against Rachel's. Quinn's hands find their way to her wife's backside and Rachel squeals when it is squeezed.

"Baby," Rachel whispers a little breathlessly as she starts rocking.

Quinn's eyebrow lifts slightly.

"Are we getting a little over the clothes action right now?"

Rachel grins and shakes her head. She sits up and lifts her tank top over her head. Quinn's eyes zero in on Rachel's chest. Rachel laughs before lifting her wife's head slightly so Quinn was looking in her eyes.

"I don't want to be the only one naked."

Quinn grins and flips Rachel over before undressing.

* * *

**A/N: I do have one quick question for everyone. Am I including the original glee characters enough or does it seem like this story is more about their kids? Should I add them in more? I'd really like everyone's opinion.**

**sometimes I hate fanfiction when I want to put in a link...Just put the first part into the search bar( and fix the spaces) and then add the second part...I'd suggest bookmarking the page once you get to it so you don't have to bother with trying to find it. **

******I will also post this link on my profile page*******

**official . fm**

** /playlists/tEWc**


	23. Studios and Scars

**A/N: It's been over a month since my last update and I apologize. I currently have school and two part time jobs that are taking up most of my time. I am however slowly working on updates for my stories so eventually they will be updated just like this one here.**

* * *

**Ch. 23: Studios and Scars**

"You know I could definitely get used to this. Who knew practicing sexual charged songs would get you in the mood?" Amanda says with a grin after pulling away from Beth's already swollen lips.

She and Beth had been practicing an assignment for glee in Amanda's room when Beth had pounced on her girlfriend. Their romance was still going strong and they've had a few more dates. There had been no mention of love as of yet, but both women felt strongly for each other.

Beth grins down at her girl and licks at her lips.

"I can't help it. You are so incredibly sexy and now that everyone knows we are together I just can't help myself. I'm free."

Beth leans down and captures her lips with Amanda's. Both girls were still fully clothed, but Amanda was itching to feel some skin. Amanda widens her legs so that Beth could fall comfortably between them as their kissing continued. Tongues battled together and hands started wandering. Amanda started to reach for Beth's shirt to pull it over her head, but again, just like the time in the hotel, Amanda was stopped.

Beth pulls away and takes a breath. Amanda sits up on her bed allowing Beth to do the same.

"I feel like we've done this before," Amanda whispers unsure of what to do.

Beth bites her lip and nods her head. She knew she could trust Amanda with what she was about to do, but all of her thoughts had drifted back to the night in the hotel when she had told Amanda about what happened when she was six.

"We have, but it's going to be a different ending then it was. I am going to show you something, but you can't cry because if you cry and then I'll cry and I don't want to cry."

Amanda slowly nodded her head. Beth turned away from Amanda and took her shirt off. Amanda's eyes fell towards the scars marring Beth's back. Some looked really old and some not so much. Amanda reached out and the moment Beth felt Amanda touching her back she took a step forward.

"It's okay," Amanda whispers as her hands reach out to her girlfriend. Beth let Amanda touch her scars. Beth sat down on the bed when she felt feather like kisses trailing all over her back.

"I'll protect you," Amanda whispers more to herself than anything, but Beth heard it and she couldn't help, but smile. She turned around and captured Amanda's lips with hers. Both girls knew they weren't going to get any farther than just kissing, but they were both okay with it.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Judy sits down across from her daughter in the small café. Quinn had tons of papers scattered around the table.

"What's all of this?"

Quinn looked up in a surprise not expecting to see her mother sitting across from her. Quinn started placing everything in piles.

"I'm looking at possible locations for my practice. I've narrowed it down to two locations. I had been toying with the idea of just buying land and then building, but it takes too much time and I really need to start working again."

Judy sat and took in all the news. She had been away for a week and apparently missed a lot.

"Sounds like you know what you're doing I'm just wondering why you quit surgery."

Quinn placed her pen on the table.

"I didn't quit. Mason will let me do a few surgeries a month so I don't get rusty, but the job was killing me. I had enough when a little girl died on my table."

"I'm sorry. I seem to be prying."

Quinn shakes her head.

"No, just bad timing. Things are crazy," Quinn shakes her head slightly. "Things are always crazy, but anyway, enough about that. I was hoping you could talk to Fran about having a family dinner soon."

"I'm free, but why don't you ask your sister yourself?"

Quinn fiddled around with her pen and stared at the table.

"I've been texting her lately, but I don't want her to say no."

Judy looked at her daughter and found that despite being older, Quinn was still the Quinn she knew. Fran and Quinn's relationship was like a love/hate relationship. Judy remembers playing the buffer for the two girls quite often. However, she did know that both girls loved each other deeply.

"I won't be your buffer anymore. Ask her, Quinn," Judy says softly, placing her hand over her daughter's. Quinn dropped the pen and grasped her daughter's hand.

"I will."

"I'm really proud of you."

Quinn looked at her mother with tears glistening in her eyes. She's only heard those words from her mother a few times and every time she would start to cry.

"I really am. I feel horrible for missing so much. I mean I've never met my two granddaughters. I've missed a lot, but I don't want to miss anymore."

"Then don't," Quinn sniffles as she lets go of her mother's hand. "Just make sure you show up at dinner with Fran tomorrow night."

Judy smiles and nods her head.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda walks into Lucy's room with energy. She and Beth were going out to eat, but Beth had said she wanted to shower first. Amanda had decided it was time to catch up with her friend.

Lucy looks up from the laptop sitting on her lap to see a certain look on her friend's face. The looks she was sporting coincided with sex. Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"Don't look like that," Lucy ordered.

Amanda sat on Lucy's bed.

"Don't look like what?"

Lucy continued her typing.

"You have your sex look on and normally I wouldn't be bothered, but you're dating my sister, so it's gross."

"I didn't know I had a face like that, but it doesn't matter anyway. We haven't done that yet."

Lucy closes her laptop and moved it aside.

"What do you mean you and Beth haven't done that yet?"

Amanda shrugs her shoulders.

"We haven't."

"No offense, but that's not you at all."

"That was before I met your sister. There are reasons why we haven't taken that step, but it doesn't matter because I am willing to wait for her," Amanda bites the bottom of her lip. "I think I'm finally understanding what my parents meant by soul mate. I'm 16 years old and I've found the one. I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want her to be my wife and the mother of our children. I just want to be able to say those three words, but somehow I can't."

Lucy continues to stare at her friend. She had never head Amanda talk with so much passion and love ever. Amanda Lopez was changing before her eyes and it was a very good thing. Lucy grins and Amanda raises an eyebrow.

"I like this new you and I like you with my sister more than Sara. Just don't hurt her Mandy," Lucy says in a serious tone. "I don't want to see Beth hurt."

Amanda nods her head.

"I won't do anything to intentionally hurt Beth. I swear."

Lucy grins.

"I believe you."

Amanda stands up from the bed.

"Good. Now I'm going to check to see if you're sisters ready to go."

Lucy smirks and picks her laptop back up.

"Whatever you say, lover girl."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth walks into her bedroom after showering. She knew she only had a few minutes to get ready for her date. Beth finishes the last of her make up when she spots an unopened letter sitting on her desk. It was addressed to her with a return address to Noah Puckerman. Beth picks up the envelope and just stares at it, debating whether or not to open it. Beth opens the envelope. She had an interest and a curiosity about what was in it. Beth moves the envelope aside and opens the piece of paper inside, and reads.

_Dear Beth,_

_I don't know if you will ever read this, but I really have to try. For sixteen years I have been wondering what kind of person you are. How it was growing up for you, and if you're doing okay? I'm not much of a writing kind of guy, but I feel as though this may be the only way to contact you. My thoughts are all jumbled so it may not read well, but I just need to get things out._

_I wanted to keep you, but Quinn knew that you deserved better. We were young and we made a mistake, but you were not a mistake. I'd just like the chance to sit down with you and just talk. I'd like a chance to get to know my daughter. I won't push for it, but I am open to it. I'll leave my number at the bottom of the page. I hope to hear from you soon._

Amanda stood in the doorway and watched Beth silently, wondering what to do. Beth looks up and Amanda walks further into the room.

"Are you ready to go?"

Beth nods her head and places the letter back in the envelope and placed it on her desk. Beth grabbed Amanda's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, we should head out."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Sanny," Brittany stated with a smile as she walked through the house. "I need to speak with you."

"In the living room, Britt!"

Brittany hopped into the room and spotted her wife looking over what seemed to be important papers. Santana looked up when she felt Brittany sit down next to her.

"What's up?"

"I want to dance again," at Santana's panicked look she places hand on her wife's arm. "I want to teach dance. If it's possible I want to start my own dance studio. I was listening to Quinn talk about opening a practice and I thought why couldn't I do that to? Except open a dance studio because I'm not a doctor."

Santana could see the light shinning in her wife's eyes. She knew if she said no that Brittany would agree not to go through with the idea, but Santana didn't want to hurt her feelings. She did have her doubts, but she knew her wife was a great teacher.

"I'm hesitant about it because it's going to cost us some money, but if you want to do that then I say go for it. I'd suggest hiring other dance instructors beside yourself when the time comes so you aren't the only one teaching.

"I already have someone in mind, but they have to say yes first."

The Latina looks at her wife with interest.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Mike Chang," Brittany says with a grin.

"Boy Chang? I haven't heard from him since graduation and that was a long time ago. You've stayed in contact with him?"

Brittany nods her head.

"He's a dancer," Brittany says simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world to be still in contact with Mike Chang.

"Um, okay, if this is what you really want to do then you should do it. Dancing is your dream. You've already done the traveling thing. I think it's great that you want to start teaching. You basically did that in high school with glee club anyway."

Brittany leans forward and captures her wife's lips in a kiss. Brittany swung her legs over Santana's lap and Santana's hands went to Brittany's waist. Santana grins.

"I like you in this position."

"Me too," Brittany purrs in her wife's ear before nipping at it.

Santana moans briefly before getting up from the couch with Brittany in her arms.

"S!" Brittany squeals, locking her ankles behind her wife's back. Santana laughs and carries her wife to their bedroom.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I need your help!"

Lucy looks up from making her sandwich and looks wide-eyed at her older sister.

"If this is about sex I can't help you. I'm a virgin."

"I so don't need to know that, but good for you. Keep it that way."

"Why? Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I wasn't given a choice."

Lucy looks at her sister with sad eyes. Beth shakes her head.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need your opinion about Noah."

Lucy finishes making her sandwich and grabs a glass of milk.

"Noah Puckerman, the sperm our parents used?"

Beth crinkles her forehead.

"Gross and yes him. I just have decision I need to make and I'm not sure if I should or not."

Lucy cuts her sandwich in half and gives one of the halves to Beth, who eagerly takes a bite.

"Our situations are different. I don't have a father. I have two mothers. You have a mother and a father."

Beth shakes her head.

"No, I don't. I have two mothers and a father."

"They'd be happy to hear that you know. Why don't you call them mom?"

"Probably for the same reason they haven't reinstated their rights."

Lucy was seriously going to have to talk to her mothers.

"Look, I don't think I can help you with this, but the times when Noah was here he seemed like a great guy. He's changed from what mom said. He's not my dad. He's yours."

***Friend to a Stranger***

**Somewhere in Cleveland**

"Word has it that you may be branching out."

Noah laughs and shakes his head.

"No man, I'm just making a few wise investments."

The customer nods his head, grabs his beer, and walks away. Noah begins wiping down the counter when the phone rings. Noah knows his girlfriend Gina, is answering the phone.

"Noah, it's for you."

Noah places the towel over his shoulder. He gives his girl a kiss and talks the phone.

"This is Noah," Noah listens intently and then smiles. "Hi Beth, I'm glad you read my letter."

* * *

**A/N: I am also starting to realize that slowly the adults in this story are slowly disappearing and I don't want to do that. I'm going to try and have all the adults have their storylines as well as the teenagers. It may mean longer chapters and a longer wait time between updates, but at least then everyone can be happy.**

**If there is something that you want a particular character to go through please tell me and I'll try and fit it in to this story because it's going to be a long one.**


	24. Duets

**A/N: OH gosh. Really really long time since my last update and I apologize for that. Life has been hectic and I had the end of my semester coming up which means I had a lot of tutoring to do because apparently nobody knows how to write a research paper. Anyways, I am officially on break from school so my life is less hectic and hopefully I will be able to write more. I can't promise anyone consistent updates, but I will try.**

**Ch. 24: Duets**

"Is everything ready for dinner tomorrow night?"

Quinn looks up from her book as her wife walks into the bedroom. Rachel had just come up from locking up the house and turning off the lights.

"Yes, the menu is all planned. My sister and my mother are both coming and are both really excited about it."

Rachel sheds her jeans and shirt and walks into their bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Also, I've been coming up with possible ideas for glee club assignments including boys vs. girl's competition."

Rachel comes out of the bathroom with a smile and walks to her dresser for a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"I'm excited. I'm happy you agreed to help run glee club for a little while. It'd be like high school all over again," Rachel says as she crawls into bed.

"High school wasn't all filled with happy memories, baby," Quinn says with a frown.

Rachel settles against the headboard.

"I know that Quinn. I honestly didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just meant that it would be fun to teach together is all."

Quinn leans over and gives her wife a loving kiss.

"I'm just giving you grief," Quinn says as she pulls away with a smile. Rachel shakes her head with a grin.

"You're lucky I love you."

A knock on the door brings the two women's conversation to a halt.

"Come in," Quinn gently calls out.

Lucy stands in the doorway in a tank top and cheerleading sweats.

"Can we help you with something sweetheart?" Rachel asks.

Lucy closes the door and sits down on the bed.

"How come you haven't reinstated your rights to Beth?"

"I never had rights to begin with," Rachel replies honestly.

Lucy looks at her mother.

"What about you, mom?"

Quinn had thought about reinstating her rights. Everything with Beth was new and she didn't want to overwhelm the girl. She never thought of the downside of doing so.

"Luce, do you know something that we don't?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a lot of things you don't, but none that I can repeat right now. What I can say is that Beth and I were talking earlier and I got the feeling that she's waiting to be a part of this family. She doesn't even have a last name mom. She goes by her middle. She deserves the last name Fabray."

"Of course she does. I guess Beth is more like me than I realized. We're both scared of things not working out and neither one of us has brought this up, but I will make sure that I do that in the next couple of days, okay?"

Lucy nods her head and kisses Quinn on the cheek.

"Love you mom," Lucy does the same to Rachel. "Love you mama."

"Night baby," Quinn and Rachel reply at the same time.

Lucy exits the room and quietly shuts the door. Quinn turns to her wife.

"I really dropped the ball on this one."

"We both did," Rachel responds as she lies down in bed. Quinn follows suit and snuggles closer to Rachel's side.

"You are going to adopt her with me, right?"

Rachel places a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"If Beth agrees, then yes, I will."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Brittany sits in her seat bouncing excitedly. She was waiting for Michael Chang to show up for their lunch meeting. Since high school, she and Mike had stayed in contact with each other because of their love for dancing. Mike had been her only friend when she had gone on tour and left her family behind. For this meeting though, she was excited to give Mike her ideas on a new dance studio and she had an offer for him as well. She hoped he would accept it.

"Brittany Lopez, it's been awhile."

Brittany looks up with a grin. She stands up and wraps Mike in a hug.

"It's good to see you."

Mike sits opposite of Brittany at the table.

"How're things at home?"

Brittany smiles brightly.

"Things are better. Santana and I are back on the right track and my relationship with Mandy has improved greatly. I made the right choice in coming home."

"I'm glad that things are working out for you Britt. You and Santana have been in love since you two were little kids whether you two realized it then or not. You two belong together. Tina and I both agreed that you two would work things out."

"How are you and Tina doing?"

Tina and Mike had gotten married out of college. They were both 23 years old at the time. As of right now, Tina is working in Chicago as a drama teacher and Mike is a dancing instructor. Tina and Mike have two children. Their oldest, a son, Michael, is 7 years old and their daughter, Mia, who is 5 years old.

"Things are going okay. Mikey and Mia are doing well." Brittany smiles at the mention of Mike's kids, "Money is rough, though. Tina had to take a pay cut as well as me so we haven't been able to do much. We are currently visiting our parents now and heading back to Chicago at the end of the week."

Brittany frowns at the news. She didn't want anybody to be in financial trouble. She remembered how Sam had to move in high school because he was poor. She didn't want anybody to be poor.

"How about we get some lunch and then I can tell you about the reason why I brought you here in the first place?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are you ready for this?" Santana asks as she pulls into the parking lot of _Hermosa Familia_; their family restaurant.

"Not really," Amanda says with a pout. "I'd rather be spending time with my girlfriend, but no, I can't do that because I need to help out at the restaurant that I don't know anything about."

"Kid, this is the final punishment for you running away. I suggest that you suck it up and get out of the car."

Amanda grumbles incoherently but gets out of the car. She and Santana walk into the restaurant. Amanda raises an eyebrow when she notices the hostess missing.

"Shouldn't a hostess be here?"

"Someone should be here, but I thought you didn't know anything about a restaurant."

Amanda rolls her eyes and follows her mom as she heads into the kitchen.

"Where's Jeff?" Santana questions the kitchen.

"He's handling something in the restaurant. What can I do for you Santana?" the head chef asks with a grin as he finishes preparing the food on the ticket.

"When you get a minute I'd like to introduce my daughter to you Kevin. She's got a lot to learn."

"Sure thing," Kevin says with a grin. "Give me about a half hour and I'll have someone take over."

Santana nods and turns to her daughter.

"Now it's time to look at the paperwork side of the business."

On the way to the office, Santana had gotten in touch with Jeff and all three of them headed to the office. Amanda took a seat off to the corner and watched as her mamí worked.

"So, why is my business going to the drain Jeff? I personally trained you before I left so what's going on?"

Jeff loosened his tie and shrugged his shoulders.

"You put the wrong person in charge Santana. I can't handle this anymore. I don't have the patience. I can't understand why numbers aren't matching up like they are supposed to and our food cost is out of control and I don't know how to stop it."

Santana sat at the desk and looked at Jeff. When she had him become general manager of the store, Jeff had been fresh out of college. Santana had seen Jeff grow from busboy to waiter and then to manager. Before Santana left she needed to hire a general manager so that she could be at home with Mandy and take over the Cheerios. Instead of hiring someone new that had general manager experiences, she had decided to promote Jeff.

"Jeff, we can handle this a couple of different ways. I can get someone in here to take over your job and you can go back to being just a manager," Jeff nods his head. "I don't want to do that, but if you want me to I can. Or maybe we can leave some of the food costs and food buying and all things involving food to Kevin. Maybe he will be willing to take over that for you. If he isn't then I can promote Jesse to a second general manager."

Jeff scratches his neck and sighs.

"Can I think about it?"

Santana nods her head.

"I'll give you until the end of the week. Hopefully by then things will be okay. Plus you will get another waitress, my daughter Amanda." Amanda groans and Santana smirks. She was going to love seeing her daughter work.

"Thanks Santana. I'll see you later Amanda," Jeff says with a nod of his head as he leaves the office.

"Mamí?"

Santana looks up from the paperwork in her hand and looks at her daughter.

"Yeah baby?"

Amanda bites the bottom of her lip and gets up from her chair.

"Can you show me the business side of a restaurant?"

Santana smiles and nods her head.

"Alright, so first we are going to look at our costs for the month and then see our profits to find out how we are doing."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Brittany and Mike finished their lunch and Brittany had informed Mike about Mandy's girlfriend and how she was totally in love with Beth Fabray.

"Alright so I am starting a new project and I am here to get your ideas as well as offer you something."

Mike grins and nods his head.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Brittany nods her head with a smile.

"I am going to start my own dance studio. There really aren't any dance studios in Lima and I know that you are based in Chicago, but I am here to offer you a job. Plus McKinley High is always looking for drama teachers. The one they have right now kind of sucks from what Santana has told me."

"I'll have to talk to Tina about it, but it may be worth it. We both took pay cuts and it's not working out so well."

"I want you to be my partner, Mike. We both have different dance styles and we can really teach these kids something amazing."

"You really want me to do this don't you?"

Brittany nods her head. She really wanted her friend to be back in Lima with her.

"I'll ask Tina, but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Girls, they are on their way. Are you all ready?" Quinn asks.

Lucy and Beth look at each other and roll their eyes. Quinn had been running around for the last few hours trying to make everything right for dinner. Only problem was that it was really annoying to the rest of the family.

"Yes mom, we are ready. We have been for the last two hours," Lucy responds as she moves to sit down in the living room. She had never met her aunt or her grandmother before and in truth, she was nervous about it. Lucy had heard the stories about her mother growing up and how Judy wasn't really around after Russell had died. Lucy also heard the most recent tales of the new Judy that Quinn appreciates and loves.

"Please don't take a tone with me tonight. I can't handle it."

"There is no tone," Lucy responds softly. "It's just that you don't need to make things perfect. Nobody can be perfect." Beth nods her head in agreement. "Chill mom. They will be here soon and when they are hopefully the nerves will disappear."

Rachel walks into the living room when she hears the doorbell ring. Quinn looks at her wife with wide eyes.

"That's them."

Lucy and Beth look at each other and roll their eyes. Their mother was a nervous wreck. It should've been them that were like that considering they have never met the two women behind the door.

Rachel walks over to her wife and places both of her hands on Quinn's cheek.

"I will answer the door. You just take a deep breath and then let it out," Rachel drops a kiss to Quinn's lips and heads to the door.

"Judy, Fran, how nice of you to join us?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

Things were awkward at the dinner table. The meal was slowly coming to an end and not much conversation had been going on. Most questions were directed towards Lucy and Beth, but neither girl really had any idea on what to say. They were uncomfortable.

"How is school going for you, Beth and Lucy?" Judy asks as she sets her fork on the plate.

"Things are good. Cheerios is okay, but I like glee better."

"So did your mother," Judy mentions. She directs her attention to Beth. "What about you Beth?"

Beth looks up from her glass and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm gay!"

All eyes turn to Beth. Quinn has a smirk on her face. Rachel blushes. Judy has wide eyes. Fran is biting the bottom of her lip to stop from laughing and Lucy explodes with laughter. Beth blushes.

"I'm not good with family interactions, okay? I get nervous and then I say the wrong the thing. School is school. I don't really like it, but I have glee and that's cool."

"I wish I had been in glee in high school. It seems like it's a lot of fun."

Quinn smirks at her sister.

"You're tone deaf Frannie, you would've been horrible."

"Bite me Quinnie," Fran retorts with a grin.

Rachel clears her throat before speaking.

"I for one love glee club. Music should be a part of everybody's life. It's cathartic and if you have talent why not sing."

"Coming from someone who has incredible talent I for one, do not have such talent," Fran responds with a small smile. "It's seems our Quinnie was the one that got the singing gene."

Beth and Lucy chuckle at their mother's nickname. Quinn sends them a playful glare.

"Who's up for dessert?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I am so not in the mood for glee today," Beth complains as she closes her locker. "I am not in the mood to sing or to hear people sing and to top it all off Quinn is going to be there."

Amanda grins and leans down to kiss her lover's lips. Beth pulls Amanda closer and grins into the kiss.

Amanda pulls away with a grin.

"Look, you may not like it, but glee is keeping me sane at the moment. I have to work tonight and I'd rather spend time with you and if glee is the only way to do that then be happy and cuddle up to me."

Beth reaches for Amanda's hand and they walk to glee together. They were the last ones to arrive, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Rachel and Quinn were talking quietly around the piano. The girls quickly sat down and Rachel walked to the front of the room.

"Alright guys, for the next few weeks my wife will be with us for every practice," Quinn smiles at the group. She knew every person in the club already so it wasn't nerve wracking for her. "Quinn and I have prepared something for you guys. We have sung this song when we were in glee club, but considering today's lesson I figured that it would be appropriate for today." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Are you ready?" Quinn nods her head with a grin.

The music starts playing and Quinn starts singing.

Quinn

_Rachel_

**Both**

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

_Find out who am I to_

**Be in a position to make me feel so** _damn unpretty_

I feel pretty

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty_ **and witty and bright**

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so acute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

Why do I look at all these things

**To keep you happy**

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Every time I think I'm through

It's because of you

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

_Find out who am I to_

**Be in a position to make me feel so** _damn unpretty _

I feel pretty

_Oh so pretty_

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

_And I pity _

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh _(Tonight)_  
QOh oh oh oh oh  
QOh oh oh oh oh _(Tonight)_  
QOh oh oh oh oh  
QOh oh oh oh oh _(Tonight) _  
Oh oh oh oh oh

_I feel pretty_ (You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Q  
_Oh so pretty_ (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright_ (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)

But if **you can't look inside you**  
_Find out who am I to_  
**Be in a position to make me feel so** _damn unpretty_

I feel pretty  
**But unpretty**

When the song was finished the room remained quiet. From time to time the glee club would get to hear Rachel sing, but very rarely do they hear her sing a duet. The duet they had just heard was incredible. You could see the passion in both women's eyes as they sang to the crowd.

"That was amazing," Sara compliments as Rachel walks up to the board and writes down one word in big bold letters.

**DUETS**

"Now I know some of you aren't happy about preforming duets, but it's important that we do so because we have to include a duet in our performance at regionals so Quinn and I have decided that today would be a great day to get started."

Quinn decided to take the lead as she instructed the group to write their names on scraps of paper. Quinn placed them in a hat.

"So, glee club is important. It can literally change lives, but I don't know if any of you actually really know each other. So along with duet I am asking you to get to know your duet partner. You don't have to present or anything, but I'd like for you all to try and get to know each other a little bit. Can you all do that?"

Everyone in the group nod their heads because some of what Quinn had mentioned was true. Nobody really knew each other and maybe this assignment would be the starting point to getting some really great friendships.

"Also, no changing partners once they are chosen. Jason, why don't you come up and pick a name?"

Jason heads to the front of the room and reaches for a name. He was hoping to get Lucy. Quinn and Rachel were hoping for anything but her.

Jason looks at the name.

"Seth."

Seth looks up in surprise, but nods nonetheless. One by one Quinn calls up people to choose names from the hat.

Jack ends up with Hannah. Kasey ends up with his sister, Kristine. Amanda ends up with Patrick and Zeke ends up with Lucy. All eyes turn to Beth and Sara. They were the ones that were left and they were the ones that were the final pairs.

Beth looks at Sara only for Sara to look away.

"This is going to be bad," Lucy comments. "This is going to be really bad."

**A/N: The next chapter is going to focus on the glee club. I feel like I have neglected them a little bit and decided to have them be present in the next chapter as they work on the duets. Plus we may be learning some new things about Beth as she and Sara learn more about each other.**

**I have also added another song to the playlist for this story.**

** /**

**playlists/tEWc**


	25. The Glee Assignment

**A/N: I feel like crap because it's been so long since my last update…I did have most of the chapter written and it took a while for me to figure out how to incorporate the songs I have chosen for the Glee assignment. Hopefully, you all like how it's turned out. We do get to see more of the glee club on a more personal level (not sure how I feel about it) but if after reading the chapter you would like to see more of the club then I will incorporate it in future chapters or even just some of the members.**

* * *

**Ch. 25: The Glee Assignment**

After glee ended for the day, Jason and Seth decided that they would get their assignment over with quickly. It wasn't that they didn't like it; it had to do with having other things to do during the weekend.

"I hope you don't mind that we met out here," Jason asks.

He and Seth were currently sitting on one of the benches near the baseball diamond. It was where Jason did his best thinking.

"It's cool. I don't mind," Seth reports back.

The two men sat in silence until Seth decided to start the assignment.

"I lost my mom when I was really little. Her death really shook this town up. She was murdered after getting off of work."

Jason turns to Seth.

"A random person decides to pull a gun on an innocent person for no apparent reason other than the fact that he felt like it. My mother didn't deserve to die."

"I really don't know how to respond to that."

Seth shrugs his shoulders with a small chuckle.

"Nobody really does, but I really would like a favor from you."

"Ask away."

"Tell your dad thank you for me."

Jason sat with a look of confusion on his face. He had no idea what in the world Seth would need to thank his father for. Thankfully, Seth expanded on his suggestion.

"Your dad was the ADA that put my mother's murderer behind bars…hence the thank you for me and for my dad."

Jason just nods his head not really knowing what to say. Seth sits and looks at Jason expectantly.

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Seth nods his head and Jason smiles. "My parents are lawyers so I never really get to see them. They expect me to become part of the Henderson family tradition. The problem is that I don't want to be a lawyer. Every generation in my family was a lawyer at some point and since I'm an only child it's up to me to keep that tradition going and I just don't want. I have no desire to become a freaking lawyer."

Seth fiddles with his hands; a nervous habit.

"Well what do you want to do?"

Jason's eyes wonder around the field. He knew what he wanted to be since he was five, but whenever he would bring it up to people they would just laugh in his face. He didn't want Seth to do that same.

"If I tell you then you have to promise me not to laugh."

"I promise," Seth swears knowing that it was the right thing to do.

Jason takes a breath and reveals his dream.

"I want to be an actor."

Jason looks over at Seth when all he got was silence after his answer. Seth seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Maybe you can play the part of a lawyer in a movie," was all Seth says.

Jason can't help, but laugh.

"So what do you want to do when you get outta high school?" Jason asks.

"I want to go to MIT, but my mind could change at any moment. There are times when I want to be like my dad, a cop, or times when I want to be someone famous. I just don't have anything set in stone anymore."

Jason lips curl up in a smile.

"I have an idea for a song. Are you ready?"

Seth nods his head and hopes he knows what song Jason has in mind.

**Jason**

Both

_Seth_

**Life's like a road that you travel on**

**There's one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_For the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

**We won't hesitate**

**To break down the garden gate**

_There's not much time left today, yeah_

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

_All night long_

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

**All night long**

* * *

***Friend to a Stranger***

"So, I am super happy that we got picked to sing together," Jack says with a smile. His girlfriend, Hannah smiles back at him.

"I am too. The only pair I am really worried about is Beth and Sara, but it's their problem not ours. Apparently we have to tell each other something we don't already know and then pick a song to sing in front of the rest of the glee members."

Jack shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat in the empty hallway of the high school. Hannah sits down next to him.

"I really don't know what to say. You basically know everything about me. Sara is my half-sister because we have the same mom. I want to play baseball professionally. I'm not the best singer so I tend to stay in the background. There really isn't much to tell."

Hannah rests her chin on her knees.

"It's the same deal with me. My mother is the guidance counselor and my father is the principal of this school. I can never do anything because it would always somehow get back to them. I don't really know if there is anything I haven't said to you that you don't already know."

Jack reaches for Hannah's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"I know there is one thing I haven't told you that I think you should know," Jack says softly.

"What's that?"

"I love you. I've loved you for a while and I just didn't know how to tell you…until now."

Hannah gets teary eyed and sniffles slightly.

"I love you, too. Now I really have to think about something you didn't already know."

"Well then why don't we skip that step and think of a song for our duet," Jack says with a grin.

Hannah grins and nods her head.

"I hope it's a love song."

**Jack**

_Hannah_

Both

**I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
**And you've already got me coming undone**  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

_I remember every look upon your face,  
_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing**_  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing  
_  
And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one_**  
**_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
**And you've already got me coming undone**  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

* * *

***Friend to a Stranger***

Kristine entered her brother's room with a sigh. When her name was partnered with her brother she sighed internally. It wasn't that she was against the idea…she was just upset that she had to sing with her brother. It was awkward and really uncomfortable. Besides, their little assignment was attached to it and she hated that she needed to learn something new of her brother.

"Alright Krissy let's do this thing."

"Don't call me that," Kristine says with a glare.

Kasey holds his hand up in defeat.

"Okay, sorry. Look, the faster we do this assignment the faster we can get out of each other's hair."

Kristine leaned against the headboard of her brother's bed while Kasey sat in the desk chair. He rolled it closer to his bed.

"I'll start, okay? Do you remember last year when I was really withdrawn from the entire family for a week?"

Kristine nods her head. It had freaked her out when her brother was acting that way because usually he would make a comment to somebody doing something, but he barely spoke a word to anybody.

"You scared us."

Kasey nods his head.

"Well, the girl I had been with during that month had told me she was late and that she was pregnant."

Kristine's mouth drops open in shock. Kasey nods his head in understanding. That had been his reaction as well.

"I was really worried about it. She went to the doctor to get a second opinion and it turned out that she wasn't, but I was freaking out for the longest time. I thought I was going to be a dad and I realized I wasn't ready to be one yet, maybe even never. I was literally a different person that week. So, that's my secrets. Nobody knows it except for you."

"Kase, you could have told me that before you know?"

Kasey nods his head in understanding.

"I get that, I really do, but it was something I had to deal with on my own. Now tell me your secret."

Kristine nods her head and bites the bottom of her lip slightly.

"Kase, if I tell you this you can't go all big brother on me okay?" Kasey nods his head. "I have a crush on Seth in glee club."

Kasey just starts shaking his head.

"Kasey, you promised," Kristine pleads.

Kasey just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't care. I told you that I don't want you dating anybody and when have you even had the time to hang out with Seth anyway?"

"In passing," Kristine mutters. "But I'm too scared to ask him anything anyway. Just forget I ever said anything. Now we have to choose a song to sing."

Kasey wasn't ever going to forget this little detail.

"I've got just the song. Do you remember the song that you were obsessed with for so long?"

Kristine grins and nods her head waiting for Kasey to start singing.

**Kasey**

_Kristine_

Both

**It's a new day**

**But it all feels old**

**It's a good life**

**That's what I'm told**

**But every day, it all just feels the same**

_At my high school_

_It felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell_

_A penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

And I don't ever wanna

I don't ever wanna be

You, don't wanna be just like you

What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up

You, don't wanna be you

* * *

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda and Patrick decided to head to the auditorium to complete their homework assignment. They both hated the fact that they had been paired together. Amanda wished she had been paired with her girlfriend, Beth and Patrick wished he had been paired with anybody other than Amanda or Beth. That wasn't the case and they were stuck with each other.

"I get that you don't like me, but we can't complete this assignment without at least talking to each other."

Patrick takes a seat on the stage and Amanda follows suit.

"I don't like you. Sara is my best friend and you stole her girlfriend away from her."

Amanda nods her head and let's Patrick continue.

"She really liked Beth and she had just come out and then you decide to go gay too and take the first girl that Sara had an interest in and you crushed her. You and Beth crushed her and Sara had been devastated. She literally cried in my arms for the longest time almost every night. And that's your fault. You're supposed to be her friend and you hurt her."

"Don't you think I know that? I know I hurt my friend. I could see it in her eyes every time I looked at her, but I have never been happy in any relationship I had. Those guys that I was always with only wanted one thing and that was sex. I'd flirt and then we do it so I figured Beth was the same way. I flirted with her, but she avoided me. I realized she wasn't like those guys that only wanted sex. So I kept flirting and then I fell hard for her. And she fell hard for me. I lost my friend and I hope that maybe one day our friendship can be repaired, but I know that it's going to take a really long time for that to happen and I understand that. I just wanted a chance to love and be loved. Beth is that chance for me."

Patrick remains silent. He had heard Sara's side of the whole cheating issue, but he had never heard of Beth and Amanda's side. He felt as though he had to stay loyal to his best friend and his mindset hasn't changed, but could it be possible that he could work with Amanda even for a few hours? He was going to find out.

"I can't speak for Sara, but I can work with you on this assignment. I heard your story, but that isn't going to be the thing that I don't know about you. So, what do I get to know that nobody else gets to know?" Patrick asks with a small grin.

Amanda wipes her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"So I have this one punishment for taking off without telling anyone so my Mamí punished me by making me work at her restaurant. I have to help in any way I can, but I don't see it as much as a punishment anymore. I actually enjoy it. I'm learning to cook and I really enjoy being in the kitchen and I think I want to be a chef. I want to go to culinary school and learn even more about the craft. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to be like my Mamí."

"I love food," Patrick says with a smile. "I guess it's my turn, huh?"

Amanda nods her head and gives Patrick some time to think about his answer.

"Do you know why I joined the Glee club?" Amanda shakes her head. "I've always wanted to be in some sort of spotlight. It didn't matter what it was. I just wanted to be there. I had come out to my parents a few weeks before the start of high school. My dad didn't want anything to do with me. 'It's wrong in the eyes of the lord,' he would say. He's a reverend, but doesn't understand. My mother was there for me, but it caused problems for my parents and they divorced. I joined the Glee club because I knew I was going to be accepted there. Mrs. Fabray is married to a woman, so I felt like I would easily be accepted and I was. Glee club is like my second family and it helped me deal with everything that was going on at home."

"I'm sorry about your dad, Patrick. I had no clue that he didn't accept you. It's pretty common in my life that people accept those people that aren't straight. I forget that there are people out there that don't accept it. I'm truly sorry about that."

"I've come to terms with it, but I think it helps that I told someone else about it. I only ever talk to my mom."

Amanda smiles a little.

"Moms are pretty cool."

Patrick nods his head.

"Do you have any ideas on what song to sing?"

Amanda shakes her head.

"I'm too lazy to figure something out."

It took all of twenty seconds before Patrick and Amanda locked eyes and began to smile. They knew what song they were going to sing. Patrick takes the lead.

**Patrick**

_Amanda_

Both

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

'**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on_, **throw my hand in my pants**

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

'_Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**

**I said it 'cause I can**

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

* * *

***Friend to a Stranger***

Zeke and Lucy had decided to head to the school's student center to discuss their glee assignment. Lucy was excited that she was going to be singing with someone new. She really didn't know anything about Zeke and she was slightly guilty by that, but decided that this would be a chance to get to know him better.

"So, I know we don't know each other very much and I apologize for that, but I was hoping this may be the chance to get to know each other better. What do you think?"

Zeke smiles gently at Lucy and shakes his head slightly.

"You are peculiar."

Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"I'm peculiar," Zeke nods his head. Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "You can think whatever you would like. I however, would like to start on the assignment."

Zeke pulls out a chair at an empty table and sits down. Lucy does the same.

"Should I reveal something about myself or would you like to go Fabray?"

"I guess I can go," Lucy says with a sigh, but then smiles. "Sometimes it's hard to pick something from my life because usually there is at least someone else that knows. Even though this relationship is fairly knew I will tell you that I am currently in a relationship with Jason from glee club."

Zeke raises an eyebrow at this. Of all the guys Lucy could pick she ended up picking up a guy that had been pinning for her for a while. He just couldn't see them as a couple.

"That's something. I had no idea you were seeing anybody. That's nice."

"Thank you," Lucy asks in a form of a question, not really knowing how to answer.

Zeke takes a breath before speaking his secret.

"Everyone knows that I am adopted. Literally, this whole town thinks that I am adopted. What people don't know is that I've been searching for my birth parents. I want to know where I came from. I finally located them and they want nothing to do with me. I even had the courage to knock on their door, but they slammed it in my face. Surprisingly enough, my birth parents are together and they both agree that they want nothing to do with me."

Lucy places her hand against her chest. Zeke's story was killing her inside.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry. They are missing out on a really great person and it's totally their loss."

"You don't know me very well. How would you know?"

"I know enough," Lucy says with a smile. "Now let's choose a song."

Once their song was chosen, Zeke took the lead.

**Zeke**

_Lucy_

Both

**Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away**

_Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough  
To where will you go child_  
_Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run_

'Cause I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall  
In the dead of night  
Whenever you call  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

* * *

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I don't like this assignment," Sara grumbles as she makes her way into Beth's bedroom.

Beth rolls her eyes. "And you think that I do? You hate me Sara and now we are forced to work with each other and I have no idea how we are going to get anything done."

"That's your fault, not mine," Sara whispers.

Beth glares down at the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I already know I screwed up? I've always been known as the screw up so why is it any different now, huh? I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I am done apologizing for it."

Sara wipes her eyes and looks away from Beth. She walks over to Beth's dresser. She picks up some sort of token/chip and holds it up to Beth.

"I've never seen this before. What is it?"

Beth sees what Sara is holding and she internally cringes. She had forgotten to put that away.

"I guess it's time that I share my secret. That is my one year chip. I just received it."

Sara looks down at the chip and then back at Beth.

"My name is Beth and I'm a heroin addict."

Sara's eyes widen in surprise. Beth nods her head.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Sara nods her head. "I've dealt with a lot of stuff in my life. I've been abused for many years and the only thing that would dull the pain was heroin. To make a really long story short all that I will say is that I've been a year sober and no one knows, well except for my grandma, apparently, but AA and NA are anonymous so she can't tell anyone. Now I am asking you the same. Don't tell anybody."

Sara takes a seat on Beth's bed and places her hands on her knees. She looks up at Beth.

"Nobody knows about this, not even Amanda."

"Not even her."

Sara reaches for Beth's arm.

"What are you doing?" Beth asks in alarm.

"Shh," Sara says before running her fingers along the inside of Beth's arm. "I don't see anything."

"The marks are between my toes. They stay hidden that way."

Sara moves her hands away from Beth's arms and frowns.

"Anything I say isn't going to top what you just told me."

Beth raises an eyebrow.

"This isn't a competition."

"I know, but the only thing I seem to be able to want to say, you aren't going to like very much."

Beth nods her head. She had a feeling she knew what Sara wanted to say.

"So, I will just tell you something that nobody knows and that is that I am starting to finally forgive you. I may take a really long time for me to completely forgive you, but I am starting too," Beth nods her head in understanding. She didn't want to push Sara into forgiving her when she doesn't deserve it. "Now, I may have an idea on a song." Beth takes the lead and Sara quickly joins in.

**Beth**

_Sara_

Both

**Yesterday, when you were young,  
everything you needed done was done for you.  
Now you do it on your own  
But you find you're all alone,  
What can you do?  
**  
You and me walk on, walk on, walk on  
Cause you can't go back now.

The scene changes and Beth and Sara are finishing their song in front of the glee club. They were the last to perform. Just like when they were practicing in Beth's room. They gave it their all in front of the club.

_You know there will be days when you're so tired _

_that you can't take another step,  
The night will have no stars and you'll think you've gone _

_as far as you will ever get  
_  
But you and me walk on, walk on, walk on  
Cause you can't go back now  
And yeah, yeah, go where you want to go  
Be what you want to be,  
If you ever turn around, you'll see me.

**I can't really say why everybody wishes **

**they were somewhere else  
**But in the end, the only steps that matter are the

ones you take all by yourself

And you and me walk on  
Yeah you and me walk on  
Cause you can't go back now  
Walk on, walk on, walk on  
You can't go back now

After the song is finished, Sara and Beth share a genuine smile before taking their seats. Maybe this assignment wasn't as bad as they had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: Now I forgot to give credit to the song I used in the last chapter so I am putting it here along with the others for this chapter.**

**Last chapter, credit goes to Glee for their mash up of **_**I Feel Pretty/Unpretty**_** sung by Quinn and Rachel.**

**This chapter, credits go to Rascal Flatts for **_**Life is a Highway**_**, Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift for **_**Two is Better Than One,**_** Good Charlotte for **_**The Anthem**_**, Bruno Mars for **_**The Lazy Song**_**, Tenth Avenue North for **_**By Your Side **_**and The Weepies for **_**Can't Go Back Now**_**.**

**All song are now on my playlist:**

** official dot fm / playlist / tEWc**


	26. Adjustments Abound

**A/N: So, I think I just might run and hide from all of my readers because I've been away for a long time. Things got tough for me and writing wasn't my top priority, but this story was still on my mind.**

**I promise not to let things slide this long between updates.**

**Also, not sure if I mentioned this before, but I see this story as a long one with the kids in their adult hood, it's just going to take some time to get there.**

**This chapter is short, but it is better than nothing**

* * *

**Ch. 26: Adjustments Abound**

Rachel looks at her wife as she sets a few legal papers down on the table.

"How'd the meeting go?"

Quinn smiles.

"I talked to Beth's social worker and then our lawyer. It isn't much of a case. All we would have to do is sign some papers and get them filed and Beth is legally in our care and legally our daughter."

"At least the process is going to be hassle free," Rachel says before closing her laptop closed. "Hassle free is always best."

"Apparently, I never fully gave up my rights while placing Beth up for adoption so that's why it's hassle free."

"Now we have to ask Beth about it. That may be our only hiccup."

Quinn straddles her wife in the chair.

"I hope she says yes because then I'll need you to sign some forms for a second parent adoption."

Rachel's eyes light up at the prospect of adopting Beth.

"I really want her to say yes."

Quinn leans her forehead against her wife's.

"I really want her to say yes, too," Quinn retorts back. "Speaking off, where are our girls?"

Rachel runs her hands up and down her wife's back.

"Beth is with Amanda and Lucy is pretending to be at Sara's house when in reality she is with the boyfriend she things we don't know about."

Quinn pulls her head away from her wife's.

"We really need to speak with that girl."

"After we handle things with Beth first."

Quinn agrees with her wife by a nod of her head before leaning down and kissing her wife slowly and softly. Quinn's hands trailed up and down the side of her wife's waist.

"I think," Kiss. "that we should," Kiss. "take this upstairs." Kiss.

Quinn pulls away from her wife with a grin. She subtly rolls her hips into her wife causing Rachel to groan lowly. Rachel throws her wife a playful glare. Quinn stands up and offers her hand to her wife.

"We have the entire house to ourselves while our children are away. We should really make the best of it."

Rachel grabs her wife's hand and like teenagers, they run to their bedroom and lock the door.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Have you thought about the offer?" Brittany asks the moment she sits down across from Mike at the coffee shop.

Mike nods his head with again.

"I talked it over with Tina and we came to the decision that it may be the best decision for our family," Brittany smiles widely. "Count me in on your plans."

"I'm so happy. I wasn't sure if I could do this on my own."

"Now you don't have too," Mika reassures. "It will take a few weeks for us to move back."

Brittany waves her hand in the air.

"That's totally fine. Santana and I have to pull some finance things together in order to start. San said it would probably take a few weeks anyway. I'm just excited that you are on board."

"Me too," Mike takes a sip of his coffee. "How have the plans for the studio been going? Do you have everything sorted out?"

"I have some plans but they aren't set in stone. I haven't really talked to anybody about this except for you and Santana, but I really want this to start happening."

Mike smiles at his high school friend.

"It will happen Britt, but sometimes things have to take time."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are we doing anything special today?" Amanda asks as she grabs onto her girlfriend's hand.

"Not really. I figured we could just walk around town a bit, maybe get some food at some point."

"Sounds great, is that all we are going to be doing?"

Beth looks over at Amanda with a smile. She knew that things have been slightly different between the two of them. Beth could feel the shift in their relationship and the shift seemed to happen when Beth and Sara somewhat buried the hatchet between them. The feelings were still raw, but they weren't fighting anymore.

Beth and Amanda had found their way onto McKinley High's football field and slowly took a seat on one of the many benches in the stand. The area was practically dead and would be considering it was a Sunday. Come Monday morning things would be a little bit different.

"I love moments like this," Amanda says with a small grin before placing a kiss on the back of the hand that she was holding. "Everything around you is so still that it really makes you think about life."

Beth studied her girl's features and couldn't help but smile brightly. Her whole life she had never felt truly close to anyone in her life. She had been through many traumatic experiences and because of that Beth had closed herself off to having a healthy relationship or rather any type of healthy relationship whether it be friends or otherwise. She knew now that letting someone into her heart wasn't a bad thing.

Amanda looks at Beth with a sly grin.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Beth continues to smile, but shakes her head.

"I'm in love with you."

Amanda freezes the moment she hears the words that she has been wanting to say herself for the past several weeks. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't stop smiling. Tears start to form in Amanda's eyes, but before she can say anything, Beth continues talking.

"We've only been officially together for like a month, but we've known each other longer than that. If I am honest with myself than I would have to say that I have loved you for a very long time and this may be fast in our relationship, but there is nothing that is stopping me from finally telling you how I feel."

"I'm in love with you, too."

Beth surges forward and locks her lips with Amanda's. For the first time in her life, Beth understood the phrase "being on cloud nine."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Santana sits in her office at the high school going over her plans for the restaurant. Ever since she left it had seemed like all her restaurant did was suck. Going over the paperwork she is beginning to realize that maybe she shouldn't have left the business in the first place. Profit is at an all-time low. It's even worse than her first year of being open. She didn't like that one bit.

It may be the worst time ever, but a restructuring may be in order; new management and maybe new staff. Santana knew it was probably time to test everybody.

With her wife starting her own business, Santana knew she was going to be stretched thin, but it was all worth it if it meant that her wife wasn't going to be going anywhere and that her and her daughter's relationship wasn't going to change.

"Well if it isn't Sandbags herself?"

Santana silently groans when she hears the familiar voice of her old cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. She is the one person that Santana wished she would never see again.

Santana's eyes wondered from the papers on her desk to the floor and trailed up the pink track suit that Sue was currently sporting. Santana snorts. _Something's never change_.

Santana leans back in her chair and sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my boobs aren't fake? That was just a rumor in high school."

"That's not the point Airbags," Santana rolls her eyes as Sue walks into the room. "I'm here for a reason and that reason is to take back my Cheerios."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Sue sits across from Santana with a sigh.

"I don't like retirement. I need my Cheerios back. I also want a chance to torment the Glee club again."

"Quinn and Rachel are running the Glee club," Santana states.

"I already knew that Fabray and Streisand were doing that. You don't think I know about my competition. Just like I know that Tweedle-Dumb-"

"Hey!" Santana interrupts.

"Is officially back in your life and is apparently going to be sticking around for a while. The point is you don't belong here, Santana."

Santana locks eyes with her former coach. When Sue Sylvester uses your real name, you need to pay attention.

"Cooking is your passion and from what I gather your restaurant isn't doing so well. Go and fix it and give me back my Cheerios."

"You know everything about us, don't you? And not just the Cheerios either. You know about everyone from Glee Club."

Sue gives Santana a smile.

"I'll always know everything about the enemy."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After spending most of her day with Amanda, Beth walks into her home with a huge smile on her face. To Beth, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she told Amanda that she loved her. For the first time in a while she realized that she was truly and utterly happy.

She walked into the living room and spotted Quinn, Rachel and Lucy all sitting around and apparently waiting for her.

"Sweetie, can you come in and sit down?" Quinn asks gently.

Beth locks eyes with Lucy who nods her head with a smile. Beth takes a seat next to Lucy and waits.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Beth asks unsure of what was going on.

Rachel and Quinn smile at Beth to help relieve some of the tension that seemed to gather in the room.

"Nothing of the sort. Your mother and I were just talking about a few things and we need your opinion on the situation in order to move forward," Rachel says taking over.

"Beth, Rachel and I were wondering if we could adopt you. If you say no, we understand, but you will always be a part of this family and we really want you to know that, but ultimately it is your decision."

Beth stays silent in her seat. Quinn had just told her that she wanted to adopt her. Her mother wanted her in her life. It was something that Beth had wanted her entire life. She had wanted someone to want her enough to be a part of a family. She wanted to be a part of something that mattered and family mattered, big time.

Rachel and Quinn waited with lumps in their throats. They both really wanted this. They really wanted Beth to say yes because then it would be official and that it may allow Beth to feel more at home when she knew things would be permanent.

"Every day on my birthday I would always wish for the same thing and every year I was always disappointed because it never came true. Most kids on their birthdays would wish for a new bike or new clothes or something to that effect," Beth looks at Rachel and Quinn. "But I would always wish for a mother and a father and this may not be what I wished for I realize that it doesn't matter because you two are better than just a mother and a father. You're Quinn and Rachel and you both are always just there and I think that's what I always wanted. I wanted someone to just be there and you two have been even if I haven't given you a reason to be."

Quinn and Rachel, unsure of what to do, gently make their way closer to Beth. Beth looks in their eyes.

"I may not be my birthday, but my wish is coming true so I accept."

Quinn and Rachel smile and laugh as tears fall down their cheeks while they hug Beth tightly. Lucy watches on with a smile and Beth locks eyes with her sister. Things were going to change, but both were up to the challenge.


	27. Glee Reunion Part One

**A/N: I could say so many things, but I don't think anything I say will change anything. I haven't updated this story for a long time and I apologize, but I had a few reasons.**

**The first reason was because of Cory Monteith's tragic death. I had to rework what I had originally planned for Finn in my story. (He was going to be a real dick) but ultimately I changed my mind. **

**This is also the chapter where Finn is introduced into my story.**

**Not only that, but school has been kind of kicking my ass. I haven't had a lot of time to write so I apologize and I hope that people will still review and still read this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 27: Glee Reunion Part One**

"That's it you sloppy babies. Hit the showers because you guys stink!" Sue bellowed into her megaphone.

Lucy, Amanda, and Sara grumble as they walk off the football field.

"Sue is worse than your mother."

Amanda nods her head.

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but I really wish my mom hadn't quit coaching. I never truly believed her stories about the famous Sue Sylvester, but I am a believer now," Amanda says with a huff. "It's only an hour before class and I am already sore as hell."

Sara glances at her watch with a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys I need to hit the showers," Sara says before running towards the school.

Amanda sighs slightly, but Lucy catches onto it.

"What's up with you?"

"Sara is still uncomfortable around me."

"Look, I don't like the fact that I am stuck in the middle, but you were the one that started this whole thing. You went after Beth knowing she was with Sara. That's all on you, but hey, you and Beth are in love so really what more is there to say."

Amanda nods her head. It was the truth and the guilt that she carried with her every day. She had first sought out Beth to stir up trouble. She never would've thought that in by doing so it would backfire on her for all the right reasons. Granted she did lose Sara's friendship, but she wasn't ever certain if a friendship had ever existed between them. Now she's in love with Beth and for right now that was enough for her.

"How are things for you at home now that Santana is back to working at her restaurant? I know you won't show it, but you are worried," Lucy asks concerned about her friend.

Amanda and Lucy make their way into the locker room.

"I thought that things would be the way they were before and I was wrong," Amanda says with a smile. "Mamí only works 2 night shifts during the week and never on the weekends. She says she has the whole staff situated and she feels comfortable not being there at night. It's great because every time mamí walks through the door before five my mom has the biggest smile on her face. Things are falling into place and I couldn't be more excited about it."

"That's really great to hear. I'm glad that your parents seemed to get out of that huge hurdle. Beth only gave me minor details."

"So, how does it feel to have another student have the last name Fabray in this school?" Amanda asks with a grin, referring to the recent adoption of one Beth Noel.

"At first I wasn't so sure, but now that everything is official and everything I feel like I'm settled. I feel like our whole family is settled. Beth can never go away again and she's safe and has two mothers that love her. She still has her issues with her dad, but she seems content and I think that's enough for her."

"It looks like everything is fine with our families for the first time in a long time. It seems like if my family was messed up yours was fine and vice versa. For the first time things in our life are similar and we're both happy."

Lucy nods her head with a smile, hoping that things are like that for a while.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn sits across from Santana in her restaurant sipping a cup of coffee.

"I can only guess why you invited me here," Quinn says as she looks down at the front page paper of Lima, Ohio, news.

The headline read…

**Movie Star, Finn Hudson, Spotted in Hometown**

"That and the fact that I received a text message from him saying he wanted to hold a small glee reunion."

Quinn nods her head.

"Yeah, I know about the text."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"He had the balls to text you, did he?"

Quinn chuckles harshly still reeling from last night.

"No, he texted my wife."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise.

"He seriously texted your wife?" Quinn nods her head. "When was the last time either of you talked to him?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. It was probably after Lucy was born. He sent us an email and a gift, but that was it. He still thinks that Rachel is the love of his life; even though he has no shot in hell with her."

"Boy has got to learn to step off. What do you think he's here for?" Santana asks as she flips the newspaper on the table over.

"Regionals, probably. Last I heard he had just finished filming his new movie."

Santana smirks at Quinn's glare.

"Is there going to be a Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray showdown in the near future?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"No, because Rachel loves me and that's all that matters. His infatuation with her has to end eventually and I'm going to make sure it happens during our little reunion."

Santana could understand Quinn's anger towards Finn Hudson. In high school it seemed like all Finn Hudson ever did was to get Rachel to date him, despite knowing that Rachel was in a loving relationship with Quinn. The old Glee club had finally given Finn an ultimatum because they were tired of his antics. He was to give up going after Rachel or forever be banned from Glee Club. His choice was to give up going after Rachel which he did, but it didn't stop his little sighs and off handed comments. He was just plain annoying.

"Everyone will back you up Q. You know that."

Quinn nods her head with a small smile.

"I know and I appreciate that. I know I have nothing to worry about, but I just hate Finn Hudson."

Santana chuckles.

"You're not the only one."

** *Friend to a Stranger***

Finn Hudson sat in the back of the SVU watching as the familiar scenery passed him by. A few days ago he had sent out a massive text to his old glee club for a couple of reasons. One reason was because he wanted to catch up with everybody. He had missed the past few glee club reunions. The second reason was because he needed to get the okay from his old buddies in order to start on his new project, one that would amp up his career and possibly start a few other unknowns in Hollywood.

Since high school, it had taken Finn sometime to get to the status that he has now. He had a few small parts in movies, but just recently he has started to reach stardom. Finn had always wanted to be a star in movies. His manager told him that starting out in television might be the better decision. He got a small part on the television show _Kyle XY_ as Charlie Tanner. He then went on to play a minor character in the movie _Final Destination 3_. His latest film _McCanick_, had just finished shooting and he flew out to Lima the very next day.

He hasn't been in much contact with any of his former glee buddies because he just hasn't had the time to hang out with any of them. He did follow all of their twitters though. He knew that Puck has his own bar and that he is in a relationship. He knew that Santana and Brittany were trying to make things better after Brittany left. He knew that Kurt and Blaine were doing just fine. He also knew that Quinn and Puck both met their teenage daughter and he knew that Rachel was still amazing as always.

"Mr. Hudson, where would you like to go to first?" the driver of the SUV asks.

Finn smiles and says, "Home first and then we can drive to McKinley."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda walks into the Fabray household in search of her best friend and her girlfriend. Both Beth and Lucy were in the family room lounging around and watching TV. Amanda takes a spot on Beth's lap, grinning while doing so.

"Since our parents have plans tonight I figured we could all hang out together, maybe get the glee club together and have a party."

Beth wraps her arms around her girlfriend so that she could see Amanda's face.

"The last party I was at I got arrested. Not really interested in having that happen again."

"I agree," Lucy contributes. "Besides, you know who our parents are. They'd kill us and so would your parents."

Amanda sighs and cuddles against Beth.

"Fine, but we have to do something. There are so many things we need to celebrate like Beth's adoption," Mandy locks eyes with Beth "and our ability to admit our true feelings," Amanda's eyes roam towards Lucy, "And your relationship with your man."

Lucy gasps and looks at Amanda and Beth's amused expressions.

"You guys know about that?"

Both teens nod their head. Beth speaks up.

"You're not very subtle."

Lucy groans and buries her face in the cushion of the couch. She lifts her head up.

"Do you think Ma and mom knows?"

Beth just nods her head.

"I'm screwed," Lucy mumbles. She sits back up and sighs slightly. "I'll worry about that later. But right now I do think we should celebrate just the 3 of us. We can order a pizza and watch some movies."

"I'm down. I'll go order," Beth says as she taps Amanda's thigh indicating that she wanted her to get up. Beth stands up and heads to the kitchen to order pizza while Amanda sits in Beth's seat.

"I'm proud of you."

"Excuse me?" Amanda asks.

"I always wondered why you wouldn't invest in a relationship. All those guys you dated, I never once saw you smile. Now you're dating my sister and you told her that you loved her. I've seen you smile every single day. I'm just proud."

"Beth makes it easy. I just worry that I'm not enough for her."

Beth makes her presence known by walking over to Amanda.

"You're wrong. You are enough for me and I love you."

Amanda stands up and locks lips with Beth. Lucy smiles and quietly walks out of the room to give them some privacy.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all made their way to the music room at McKinley High. Quinn was dreading this get together because it would mean that she would have to face Finn Hudson shooting loving looks at her wife. She knew that she didn't have anything to worry about, but sometimes when it comes to Finn Hudson, you could never be too sure. She trusts her wife, not the man child.

All the women stood outside the doors to the music room. Music was blaring, which was a good indication that the party had already started.

Quinn grabs the door handle and turns to her friends and her wife.

"You guys ready?"

They all nod their heads and give Quinn a small nod. She opens the door and everyone is quick to greet them, even Finn Hudson.

"Oh my god, look at you guys. We should've got together sooner!" Mercedes Jones exclaims as she hugs Rachel.

Mercedes had gotten a recording contract shortly after finishing high school. She had relocated to California where she is singing at sold out shows and enjoying the single life.

"I know, but we've all be extremely busy. I for one think we should make this a regular thing. Glee get togethers every now and then," Rachel says as she pulls away from her friend.

"Definitely."

After a few more minutes of getting reacquainted with each other, Will Schuester stands up and addresses the group.

"Alright guys, there was a reason why Finn asked us all here today and I think now we should give Finn the floor."

Will looks at all his previous students with a smile on his face. It was great seeing everyone in the same music room that changed each and every one of their lives.

Finn gets up from his chair and faces the group.

"I've been working on something for a long time and now that things are falling into place I wanted to get everyone's opinion about something. I remember when Glee was the highlight of everyone's day and I think that we can let other people feel what we felt every time we walked into this music room," everyone Finn looked at all gave him confused looks. "How do you all feel about our old Glee club becoming a TV show?"

Everyone stayed silent as they sat in their chairs trying to form some type of response, but nobody seemed to get anything out and it was killing Finn.

"Come on guys, what do you say?" Finn gave them his movie star smile.

Then all hell broke loose.


	28. Glee Reunion Part Two

**A/N: I swore to myself that I wasn't going to wait this long, but alas I did. But I did write down a few notes when they came to mind about this chapter. **

**I'm going to try to have at least two updates a month. It could be more, especially during the summer months, but I haven't been writing lately and I think that's why my mood has just been bad for the last few months.**

**Writing is cathartic and I need it in my life. Lucky for you I have a lot of extra time in the next few weeks because I've gotten a lot of my homework done pretty early.**

* * *

**Ch. 28: Glee Reunion Part Two**

"I've been working on something for a long time and now that things are falling into place I wanted to get everyone's opinion about something. I remember when Glee was the highlight of everyone's day and I think that we can let other people feel what we felt every time we walked into this music room," everyone Finn looked at all gave him confused looks. "How do you all feel about our old Glee club becoming a TV show?"

Everyone stayed silent as they sat in their chairs trying to form some type of response, but nobody seemed to get anything out and it was killing Finn.

"Come on guys, what do you say?" Finn gave them his movie star smile.

Then all hell broke loose.

"You can't be serious!" Santana shouts the first thing that came to her mind. She had waited as patiently as she could while Finn was talking, but Finn's voice was giving her a headache. When Finn said he was going to turn everyone's lives into a television show, she had had enough.

"Actually I am," Finn said with a smile. "I just thought that this would be a good opportunity to get everyone's opinions on this idea."

"Who is going to want to watch a show about our lives anyway? We are all boring," Kurt comments, even though he secretly hoped that Finn would be successful in this endeavor.

Being step-brothers with Finn had been hard, but it got especially hard when his friendship with Rachel started getting off the ground. Finn pinned for Rachel and Kurt knew Rachel would never give him the time a day. He was stuck in the middle. He doesn't like getting stuck in the middle.

"Our lives were made for television, break-ups, teen pregnancy, adoption, drinking, and so on and so forth; its perfect television and when you add in singing it could only be better," Finn says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rachel looked over at her wife. She didn't want to comment on anything at the moment while the rest of the glee club continued to voice their opinions about Finn's idea. She knew Quinn would be the one that would be most affected when it came to this plan and she didn't want her wife hurting more than she already was with Finn being in town; especially if Beth was going to be involved somehow.

Rachel leaned her head closer to her wife.

"What are you thinking?"

Quinn didn't make a comment. She just put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

All eyes turn to Quinn as she takes a breath and starts talking.

"I like the concept," Finn smiles brightly. "You can't use this as a way of a fake 'Finn and Rachel' happy ending," Finn frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but Quinn continues. "Fake Finn can't be with fake Rachel on your show."

Finn steps forward and shakes his head.

"You can't really do that. It's television, okay? There are things that have to be false. That was the main component. I don't think the studio execs would want too many same sex couples in one show."

"Have you not heard of the _L Word_?" Brittany asks with a frown. She didn't like the turn of events.

Finn just ignored Brittany and continued to walk closer to Quinn.

"You got Rachel in the end Quinn. Why does it matter what television does?"

Rachel frowns at Finn's wording. She wasn't just some prize.

"She's not just some prize, Finn!" Quinn yells. Rachel smiles, Quinn knew her so well. "She's a human being and she loves me. She doesn't love you. How many times to I have to point it out to you!"

Will stayed in the back just watching. Even as a teacher, he could never really do anything to stop all the bickering.

"Finn!"

Finn stops his movements and looks at Puck who was standing and shaking his head.

"You gotta stop this man. I was just like you, okay? I pined after Quinn even though I was this huge man whore."

"Preach!" Santana yells with a grin. Noah throws Santana a glare.

"But here's the difference between me and you. I've stopped my pining. You just hold onto it. Rachel and Quinn Fabray are in love, are married, and are mothers. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. Quinn could've gotten into a relationship with me while she was pregnant. I mean I offered, but she still said no. She told me the only person she wanted to be with was Rachel. If you want your TV show, do what Quinn says because I still think that it could make millions, especially with the music."

All mouths were open in shock as everyone took in Noah's words. Santana leaned closer to her wife.

"Who knew Noah Puckerman was good with words?"

Brittany nods her head in response.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth finished her pizza earlier than Amanda and Lucy so she just sat on her chair tracing her Q tattoo on her wrist. Things with Rachel and Quinn were easily becoming the normal for her and she loved it. She loved having people to count on and she wanted to do something to appreciate the role that Rachel played in her life now.

"I'm going to get another tattoo."

Lucy and Amanda look at Beth with confused looks.

"I just thought you should all know that I plan to get a tattoo," Amanda goes to say something, but Beth stops her. "I'm not telling you of what yet, I just wanted all of you too know."

"I want to get one too," Amanda says with a grin. "Let me know and we can go get them together."

"Count me in too," Lucy says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Amanda and Beth raise their eyebrows because they never would've thought that Lucy Fabray would get a tattoo.

"I'm not going to be the only one without a tattoo. Our moms have them too."

"Then I will let you both know," Beth says with a grin. "So, pizza is done and I'm assuming the rents won't be back for another few hours. What else are we going to do?"

Amanda gets up from her spot on the couch and jumps into Beth's lap.

"I know a few things we could be doing," Amanda says before locking lips with her girlfriends.

"Oh come on!" Lucy yells with a frown. "You seriously can't be doing that with me in the room."

Lucy waits for a response, but nothing comes. All she hears is a moan and her eyes open widely. She didn't know where the moan came from, but at this point she didn't really care. She just knew she had to get out of there. She quickly gets up from the couch and runs up to her room and slams the door.

Amanda's lips move from Beth's lips and travels to the side of Beth's neck. She bites down softly and Beth moans softly.

"Baby, um, we can't be doing this right now."

Amanda pulls away from Beth's neck with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you and we are getting really close to going farther than we have gone and I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Amanda pecks Beth's lip.

"I get it, okay? No worries here. I love you, too. We will move forward when it's the right time. Hopefully, it's soon," Amanda says with a grin. "But I can wait."

"Good because when we're ready I want to make the night really special and I know it sounds corny or whatever, but it's going to be the first time that it means something and it's going to my choice."

Amanda rests her forehead against Beth's.

"It will be special because we're in love and it will be us. It will mean something."

Beth pecks Amanda's lips and grins.

"When did we become a sappy couple?"

Amanda rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I don't know, but we should stop," Amanda says with a smile.

"We should."

Beth pulls away and Amanda snuggles into her side. Beth looks around the room and notices someone was missing.

"Where'd Luce go?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

Will stepped closer to Finn in hopes of trying to reign in all of the energy going on in the room.

"I think Noah made a point Finn. Is it still possible for you to create this TV show the way Quinn asked?"

Finn slowly nods his head and takes a breath.

"Yeah it is. But if the execs tell me to change it then that is what I am going to do. I just really want this thing to work and I figured the way I originally thoughts would be easier. Maybe I need to make some risks and this maybe one of the ways to do that."

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"You could've just said that at the beginning and it would've made a lot more sense. The media is a big thing and sometimes risk taking needs to be done. I would really like to be informed on what you put into the show before I'm blindsided, okay, based on if it works out or not."

Finn steps forward and holds out his hand. Quinn ignores it and wraps her arms around Finn into a hug. Finn wraps his arms around Quinn and smiles.

"Thank you," Quinn whispers in his ear. Quinn pulls away. "So, who is going to play me?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure at this point. The only actor I know that will officially be in it is me and I will be playing Mr. Schue," Finn looks at Will. "As long as that's okay with you."

Will nods his head.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for the part."

Finn claps his hands with a grin.

"Well now that my news is handled. I say we enjoy the rest of this reunion with some pizza and soda. We miss out on the tradition right?"

Everyone couldn't help, but agree.

Although everyone in the room kept thinking the same thing.

Were their lives going to be shown on TV?

* * *

**A/N: So, this concludes the reunion. I am also thinking about some sort of time jump in the next chapter. It isn't going to be a lot, but it will be there.**

**Now I am going to ask all my readers for some help in a school project. In your review, can all of you please answer the following question.**

**If you have more than one favorite, then please tell me…**

**What is your favorite genre of film?****  
****Documentary, Horror, Comedy, Romance, Action, Animated, Drama, or I don't know**


	29. Road to Regionals

**A/N: I suck, plain and simple. Before finals I figured I would have tons of time to write, but as it turns out I didn't. Plus I had to deal with transferring schools and getting things set up to continue getting my bachelor's degree. Anyways, I'm a horrible person.**

**I was also completely stuck on where I wanted to go with this story. All my ideas are for the future…many, many…chapters later from this one so it's hard, but I have a very vague idea on where to go with it.**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated. You guys take the time to read my story so I figure maybe having your input would make things easier.**

**Next chapter is regionals by the way : )**

* * *

**Ch. 29: Road to Regionals**

"Okay folks, regionals are next week and I want to see how you all are feeling about it," Rachel says as she stands in front of her Glee club members. It would be the last meeting for the week before they spent the remainder of the week and most of the next week perfecting their regionals routine.

In the front, Sara raises her hand before speaking. "I'm sure we will be fine, but I just wanted to know why we're meeting when almost half of our members are gone."

"Well today is the day that our guidance counselor wants to meet with students and help start a plan for their future endeavors," Rachel looks down at her watch. "This reminds me, I have a meeting starting in a few minutes so I'm letting you all go free, but we will be making it up next week. You're all dismissed."

Everyone in the room made their way out the doors as Lucy made her way up to her mother.

"Is everything with Beth going to be okay?" Lucy asks concerned for her sister.

"I don't know. That's why I need to make that meeting with your mom and sister."

Lucy leans forward and places a kiss on her mama's cheek.

"I'll see you at home," Lucy says before walking out the door.

Rachel quickly gathers her things and heads down the hallway towards the front of the school where the meeting was being held. Through the windows she sees her wife and daughter sitting across from Emma Schuester. Rachel quickly makes her way in and smiles gently at her wife and daughter.

"Sorry about that. I was just finishing up with the glee club. What did I miss?"

Quinn smiles at her wife.

"Nothing really, we were just going over a few basics until you got here."

From her desk, Emma watches Beth as she continues to sit in the chair and traces the beautifully scripted Q on her wrist.

"Beth," she starts, Beth looks up. "I've been reading your school file and it says you were held back a year when you were 12. You ended up taking the sixth grade twice."

"So," Beth mumbles. "It was a hard year. Plus a lot of things were going on."

"It says you had dislocated your shoulder," Emma replies gently.

Beth instantly freezes up. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's move on."

Rachel and Quinn lock eyes and they both knew that this wasn't going to go away so quickly. Eventually it was something they were going to talk about.

"Also it says that basketball was your go to extracurricular activity. I was wondering if you have given any thought on joining the basketball team next year. It looks good on college applications."

Beth lets out a groan. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to college anyway," Beth grabs her bag and moves towards the door. "I don't feel like talking anymore." Beth leaves the room and Beth's parents look towards Emma.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asks.

"I can give you a pamphlet and then you can decide," Emma reaches into her desk, pulls it out and hands it to Rachel.

Rachel looks at the title, and hands it to Quinn who reads it out loud.

"'What Do You Do When Your Daughter Doesn't Want to Go to College?'"

"Anything else I can help you with?" Emma asks with a smile.

"Nope, that's all," Quinn says before quickly getting up from her chair. "Rachel and I have somewhere to be."

Quinn and Rachel quickly walk out the door.

"Why does everybody do that?" Emma whispers to herself.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel and Quinn make their way out to the parking lot.

"That meeting was rather interesting. I'm not sure I like the idea of Beth not going to college though. In fact, I'd rather her go to college," Rachel says with a small sigh.

"You're not the only one Rachel. The current school year is almost through. We have time to try and figure out why Beth doesn't want to continue her education, but right now I think we should just give her space. Let her come to us. If she doesn't by the middle of next year, then I say we interfere. I just don't like pushing our children. My parents did it to my sister and I and I think we always resented them for it. I know I did," Quinn whispers.

Rachel reaches for her wife's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"I can I agree to that. Not sure that I like it, but I can agree to it. What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

Quinn leans her head against her wife's shoulder as they continue to walk towards her car.

"I have to see how the construction is going and see if we are on track to start up by the end of the summer. Afterwards, I am meeting my mother for coffee. What about you?"

"Regionals," is all Rachel has to say for Quinn to understand what Rachel was going to be doing. She chuckles and shakes her head.

***Friend to a Stranger***

After walking out of the meeting, Beth made her way to her locker to deposit her books. When Emma brought up her past she couldn't help, but feel frustrated. There were so many things she continuously kept to herself and she was tired of people bringing it up. She wanted to keep her past, in her past.

"Hey baby!"

Beth closes her locker door and turns to face her girlfriend, who instantly brings a smile to her face.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"It was as bad as I predicted, but to be honest it doesn't really matter at this point. I just want to spend the rest of my day with you and be home in time for the interrogation to begin."

Amanda reaches for Beth's hand as they travel down the hallway.

"What interrogation are you talking about?"

Beth grins and shakes her head.

"Not mine. The rents finally decided that enough was enough and told Lucy if she wanted to ever date again then they had to meet Jason. Jason and Luce are going out tonight so I want to be home to watch what happens," Beth finishes with a smirk.

"Oh, I am so there for that."

Beth and Amanda make their way out to the parking lot.

"How are things at home?"

Amanda looks at her girlfriend with a small grin. Things in her life were working out a lot better than she thought it would. When her mamí decided to quit coaching the Cheerios, she thought it was going to be hell, but Santana quickly got back into the rhythm of working at the restaurant, and what's even better was that her mamí managed to make it home in time for dinner most nights. Things seemed to be getting back to normal and Amanda was extremely grateful for it.

"Both of my moms continue to smile. At times it's a little sickening, but then I look back on what it used to be like and I am so happy that things are relatively normal. I mean, my mom is just finalizing plans for her dance studio and mamí is even letting me help out in the kitchen when she works. I never thought I would like cooking, but it turns out, I am great at it."

"Maybe that's something you could do with your future. Open your own restaurant or take over the family business," Beth says before opening the door to Amanda's car.

"I'll look into it. Then we just need to find out what you want to go to college for."

"I'm not going to college," Beth states before getting into the car.

Amanda frowns before getting into her car. She wasn't sure if she liked that idea, not knowing Beth's parents were thinking the exact same thing.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Jason Henderson has known pressure before. Being one of the stars of the baseball team, he understands the pressure. Everyone in the stands are counting on you to make that last homerun or waiting for you to strike out that one last player. He understood game pressure.

Keeping your relationship secret from your girlfriend's parents is a whole new kind of pressure, one he didn't like one bit. Not one bit at all.

He sat next to Lucy on the couch while her parents sat across from them. He spotted Beth and Amanda hiding around the corner with grins on their faces.

"So, Mr. Henderson," Rachel says in an authoritative tone. "How much longer were you planning on keeping this from my wife and me?"

Jason licks his lips and finally speaks.

"It was never really my intention to not have you guys know. It's just that I'm a senior and I was worried you weren't going to let me date your daughter."

Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"You're right, we wouldn't have let you."

"Mom!" Lucy yells.

Quinn sends her HBIC glare and Lucy sighs.

"It's not like we have anything against you. It's just that you're a senior and Lucy is a sophomore and we don't like the age difference, especially if you are going to be going off to college."

Jason may not understand their truthfulness he wanted to know what had changed their minds.

"Can I ask what changed?"

Rachel looks at her little girl and sends her a small smile.

"Lucy will do anything that she sets her mind too. I know she would've fought tooth and nail for this. It's something she gets from Quinn and me. We may not like it, but Lucy says she can handle herself and if you do anything to hurt her I know that someone will be there to hurt you back."

Jason raises an eyebrow.

"You or Mrs. Fabray right?"

Rachel looks at her wife and smiles. Quinn responds to Jason's question.

"Wrong, Beth can handle that. You would be hurting her baby sister and nobody hurts her baby sister."

Lucy rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go!" Lucy yells before grabbing Jason's hand and rushing them out the door.

"Be home before curfew!" Quinn yells before the front door slams shut.

Rachel and Quinn chuckle as they lean against each other.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," Quinn murmurs.

"Me too," Rachel states before placing a kiss on her wife's head.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy pulls away from Jason out of breath. They were currently making out in the bed of Jason's truck and things were continuing fast.

"What's wrong?" Jason says before trailing kisses up Lucy's neck.

"I'm n-not sure if we should do this."

Jason pulls away with a frown.

"Wasn't this the plan? We were finally going to do this. You're on the pill right?"

Lucy nods her head.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready," Lucy whispers.

Jason glances down at the strain in his pants and sighs.

"Lucy, I love you, but you can't tell a guy you are ready when you're not. I'll just take you home."

Lucy inwardly groaned. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be ready for a step like this. One thing she did know was that she loves Jason. She was also told that if you were going to give up your virginity to somebody it should be with somebody that you love.

Lucy grabbed Jason's hand.

"I'm just nervous," Lucy replied embarrassed.

Jason smiles and softly kisses Lucy's lips.

"I won't hurt you, okay? I'll make you feel good," Jason says before taking off his shirt and then Lucy's.

"You have a condom?" Lucy asks before taking off her own shirt.

"It feels better without it. You're on the pill and I'll pull out. Trust me," Jason says before removing Lucy's jeans off her body, his following closely behind.

Lucy attaches her lips to her boyfriends as he slowly pushes himself into her. Lucy winces slightly before nodding her head. Jason continues his thrusts and grins when the pain goes away and pleasure racks through her body.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy walked into the house with a huge grin on her face. Her night with Jason had been one she would remember forever and she was happy that she finally took that step. She walks into the kitchen and spots Beth sitting at the island counter working on her computer.

Beth watches Lucy's movements with a frown. Lucy was too happy.

"What's up with you?"

Lucy caps the bottle of water she took out of the fridge.

"Nothing…I'm just really happy. Jason and I took the next step in our relationship."

Beth frowns and shakes her head. She really didn't need to know that.

"I hope you were safe. The last thing you need is to be a teenage mom."

Lucy continues to grin and walks out of the room and into her bedroom to grab a change of clothes and to shower.

After her shower she throws her clothes into her hamper and makes her way to her vanity. She brushes her hair and when her phone rings she gently throws her brush on the vanity knocking things on the ground in order to get her phone which was on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"_Tonight was amazing. We definitely need to do that again."_

Lucy continued to grin.

"I agree," she replies softly. "I love you."

"_Same to you," _Jason says before hanging up.

Lucy hangs up her phone and looks down at the mess on her floor. She sighs and picks everything up, including her birth control pill container which had opened. She places her things back on the table and looks at her pill container noticing one very important detail. Her pill for that day was still there.

Her happy filled day was no longer happy.


	30. Regionals

**A/N: So, I've never been good at writing performances so it will be pretty brief, however, I'm sure as time goes on I will just get better and better, but anyways, this is the regionals chapter and I won't be spending a lot of time on it (the performance part), but enough so that everyone gets the idea.**

* * *

**Ch. 30: Regionals**

Everyone was gathered in the music room waiting to get on the bus and head towards their competition. Couples were seating next to each other except for Lucy and Jason who had a chair between them.

Quinn and Rachel were in the front of the room quietly speaking to each other waiting for the last minute stragglers to enter the room.

"Is something wrong with Lucy?" Amanda whispers.

Beth looks up from the book she was currently reading to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm not really sure. She's been kind of distant this past week. I'm not sure what's going on."

Amanda looks around the room with a small smile. Amanda could finally understand why her parents always said that Glee club changed their lives. Amanda had thought they were exaggerating, but sitting in a chair next to her girlfriend, the woman she was in love with, she finally understood. Her parents were right. Glee club changed lives. For the first time, she was actually looking forward to next year, hell, even Nationals, if they won the competition tonight.

Beth places her book in her bag and sighs.

"I asked Lucy if she was okay with me inviting Noah to the competition today. She said she was fine, but maybe she isn't."

"Babe, that shouldn't matter. Noah is your father. You have every right to invite him to anything."

Beth nods her head.

"I'm kind of nervous. These past few months we really only contacted each other over email and texts, but after the competition we are going to dinner and I'm really nervous."

Amanda grins slightly.

"I told you that I would go with you, but I think this is something that you have to do with yourself. I will be waiting for you."

"I know," Beth says with a smile before resting her head against Amanda's.

Rachel steps closer to her students with a smile.

"We are set to leave in just a few minutes. Now, I just want to tell you guys that no matter what happens tonight, you are all winners. Some of you, this is your first chance at Regionals, this maybe your first competition ever. I remember mine. We didn't win that night," Rachel smiles at her wife, "But an amazing thing happened that night. The first glee baby was born," all eyes turn towards Beth and playfully rolled her eyes. "Granted her birthday isn't for a few more days, but it was still an amazing night and I hope that it's an amazing night for all of you."

Quinn claps her hands once.

"Okay everyone, on the bus."

***Friend to a Stranger***

New Directions were set to preform last, something Rachel wasn't sure she liked very much. She sat down next to her group and on her way down she spotted Noah sitting next to Santana and Brittany, along with Mike and Tina. She smiled brightly. She was glad that Noah made it, at least for Beth's sake.

Rachel sat down next to her wife and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Quinn asks.

"Yes."

The announcer makes his way to the stage and announces the judges. Three of them were no names, but the one that stood out the most was Sue Sylvester.

"Do you think she's going to vote for us?" Rachel asks.

"Knowing Sue, I have no idea," Quinn responds.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Lucy and Jason were waiting in the back to begin their performance. The others were waiting back stage on the risers to wait for their song. Lucy and Jason were going to sing their way through the aisles and finish on stage.

"What's up with you?" Jason asks.

Lucy looks at Jason and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm fine."

Jason doesn't seem convinced, but at this point he doesn't really care. School will be done in a few weeks and he's going off to college.

"Let's just make tonight great and we can go back to being who we are after, okay?"

Lucy slightly narrows her eyes, but doesn't respond.

**Josh**

_Lucy_

_**Josh & Lucy **_

Jason immediately locks eyes with Lucy in order to sell the performance. They needed people to believe they were in love, even if he wasn't.

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

Lucy and Jason grab each other's hands slightly before making their way further down the aisle until they make their way on stage and face the audience.

_**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep  
**_  
_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind!_

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Lucy and Jason walk towards each other on stage and grabs a hold of each other's hands as they sing the final words while looking into each other's eyes.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true_  
**Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

The crowd applauds as the curtains rise and the rest of the glee club can now be seen. The music subtly changes into their final song.

**Patrick**

_**Patrick & Sara**_

Zeke

_Amanda_

_Zeke & Amanda_

Everybody

Patrick and Sara make their way to the front of the stage as everyone gets ready for the dancing in the background.

**Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile**

_**I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while**_

Patrick and Sara make their way to the back so the glee club could be seen as a whole.

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

Zeke and Amanda dance their way to the front to begin their mini solos. In the audience, Brittany grabs onto her wife's hand with a grin when it was her baby's turn to sing.

About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
_Well I love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time_

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

Zeke and Amanda make their way to their original spots as the rest of the club begins singing. They enter in quickly and begin to clap on beat as does the rest of the club.

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright.

The Judges quickly went into deliberation while everyone one went into their holding rooms to wait for the judge's decisions.

Rachel and Quinn quickly wrapped their arms around each other. Watching their kids preforming was something incredible. Win or lose, the night was amazing.

"How do you think you all did?" Rachel asks.

"We killed it!" Jason says with a fist in the air.

Everyone quickly agreed. A few minutes later the announcer asked for all show choirs to stand on stage to wait for the results. Sue Sylvester will be presenting the results.

"The Midwest Regionals runner up from Fort Wayne, Indiana, the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity."

Only two show choirs were left, the Renegades and New Directions.

"And now your Midwest Regional Show Choir champions, Renegades."

Rachel watched as all the light in her students eyes seemed to disappear as the results were read. It was a feeling that she had been familiar with. Losing sucks.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I'm sorry you guys didn't win," Noah states before taking a bite of his burger.

Beth looks up from her plate and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I just really wanted to win."

"I can understand that. You guys were really good. I miss Glee club," Noah states with a smile.

There were five minutes more of silence before Beth broke it.

"Does this feel awkward to you? I mean, we barely know each other and I've heard stories from just about everyone, except for you, when it comes to me."

Noah takes a sip of his soda.

"I cried. I cried when you were born and I cried a lot after you were gone. Nobody knew of course, but I cried."

Beth nods her head slightly. When Beth had first emailed Noah and asked if he could come to the competition she was nervous. She was more nervous when Noah asked if they could get dinner afterwards. Beth was trying to lessen the anger she had in her heart towards the people that had given her away. Noah was the last step in the equation.

"Did you consider keeping me?"

Noah nods his head.

"I did, but I knew that I couldn't do it alone and I knew it wouldn't have been fair to Quinn or Rachel if I was taken care of you and they weren't. I wasn't fit to raise you."

"Why'd you do it? Sleep with my mom?"

"Rachel was my best friend and I had always had a torch for Quinn. The one thing I never told Rachel, the one thing. I used to have a torch for Quinn since like middle school, but in the end Rachel was the one that got her. We were both drunk and I was stupid, but I don't regret it because you're here and my torch for her is now gone. I'll always lover her because of you, but I hurt a lot of people that night and I can't ever make up for it, but I've been trying ever since."

Beth nods and continues eating.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Quinn and Rachel were relaxing on the couch with a bottle of wine. Beth was still with Noah and Lucy was upstairs with Amanda. Quinn takes a sip of wine from her glass and places it on the table.

"My mom wants to have dinner with every including your dads."

"I'll call them tomorrow," Rachel responds lightly. She places her glass next to Quinn's and wraps her arms around her wife's. "I'm sad, baby. I really wanted them to win."

Quinn turns her body around so that she lying belly to belly with her wife.

"I did too, but next year will be better. I've got a feeling," Quinn says with a grin.

"Oh a feeling," Rachel says before pulling her wife's head down and kissing her.

Quinn pulls away with a grin before bringing her hand to unbutton her wife's pants.

"Yeah a feeling," Quinn says before placing her lips to her wife's again.

Quinn's hand sneaks into her wife's underwear all while still kissing. Rachel pulls away out of breath.

"Should we really be doing this with two teens upstairs and another one who should be home within the hour?"

Quinn grins as she sees her wife's eyes roll into the back of her head as Quinn's fingers travel through Rachel's wetness.

"See your mouth says one thing, but your body says something completely different. Besides, I feel like taking a few risks."

Quinn captures Rachel's lips into another kiss as she plunges two fingers into her wife.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are you going to tell me what has been up with you lately?" Amanda asks as she reclines in Lucy's bed. "You've been in a bad mood all week."

"I've just been distracted lately. It's no big deal."

Amanda shakes her head as she sits up.

"I don't buy that for a second. Luce, it isn't only me that's noticed that something is wrong. What's up?"

Lucy gets up from her vanity and sits down next to Amanda.

"I slept with Jason."

"I didn't see that coming," Amanda replies honestly. "You're not a virgin anymore. There's nothing wrong with that, but something tells me something else happened. What was it?"

"I thought everything was okay, but it wasn't. He said he loved me," Lucy's eyes start to water and Amanda wraps her arms around her friend. "He just broke up with me the next day. All he wanted was sex. My parents were right. I shouldn't have tried to date him. He's an ass. That's not even the worst part."

Lucy breaks down crying and couldn't get any more words out of her mouth. Amanda does all she can to console her.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth arrives home after her dinner with Noah, promising him that they would be doing it again soon. She sees her mothers' sleeping on the couch with a blanket over them and an empty bottle of wine. She had gotten a text about a half hour ago saying that Lucy needed her. Beth headed up to Lucy's bedroom and found her girlfriend lying in bed with her sister.

"Should I be worried?" Beth jokes.

"No," Lucy responds quickly before sitting up.

"Yeah, no worries, babe," Amanda says with a grin.

Beth sits down next to Lucy.

"So, my little sister needs me. What's wrong?"

"I slept with Jason and then he dumped me, but—"

Beth picked up on Lucy's hesitancy and she was worried. The next few words could go plenty of different ways and she wasn't sure which way she would be happy about. Probably known of them, but she wanted to know.

"I forgot to take my birth control pill that day," Lucy says with water in her eyes. She looks at her sister.

"There was no condom was there?" Beth asks gently.

Lucy shakes her head.

"I think I'm pregnant," Lucy whispers before breaking down all over again.

This time, it was Beth who wrapped her arms around Lucy. Amanda looks eyes with her girlfriend.

Everyone was worried.

Lucy was worried about her future.

Amanda was worried about her girlfriend.

And Beth was worried about what Jason's tombstone was going to say after she kills him.

* * *

**A/N: The two sings used in this chapter were **_**Fall for You**_** by Secondhand Serenade & **_**Wild at Heart **_**by Gloriana. **

**Drama, drama, and more drama for next chapter.**

**The site I used to post the playlist for the songs in this story is no longer available. I'm trying to find sights that will allow me to do so and I haven't found any. So, if anybody knows where I can upload songs from my computer to make a playlist so that others can listen for FREE let me know…otherwise I may just make a youtube music playlist or something.**

**Also, I have posted a new story. A cross over between Glee and One Tree Hill called Brave or Glee's Brave (I posted it under Glee and One Tree Hill). You should all really check it out and review. **


	31. Finding Out

**A/N: So, it's been awhile, but I do have another chapter for you lovely readers. I know a lot of you are upset about the last chapter, but I have plans so don't worry too much.**

* * *

**Ch. 31: Finding Out **

After last night's emotional breakdown, Lucy told her sister that she had not taken a pregnancy test, so Beth woke up early and headed to the convenient store to pick up a pregnancy test. Her heart was breaking and her anger towards Jason was just increasing.

Beth quietly entered the house and jumped out of her skin after hearing Rachel's voice.

"Where did you get off to so early?"

Beth held the white bag tightly in her hands. Rachel yawned and scratched her head. It was still pretty early, only a little after seven in the morning.

"I just went for a walk," Beth said quickly before running up the stairs. Rachel looks up the stairs in confusion. She shakes her head and heads back to the kitchen.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth entered her sister's bedroom with a slight smile. She hands over the test and hears Lucy sigh.

"I don't think I want to know," Lucy whispers.

Beth knelt down in front of her sister.

"You have to know. This is important. If it's positive, you have to tell our moms."

"Do you think mom felt like this?" Lucy asks softly.

"I'm not sure, but you have me with you in this moment. I don't think mom had anybody."

Beth stood up and Lucy walked into the bathroom to take the test. Beth sat on Lucy's bed with a sigh. She was hoping that the test would read negative. Being a product of teenage pregnancy, Beth had her own thoughts of what Lucy should do if the test were to be positive. She wasn't going to voice them now.

Lucy walks out of the bathroom and sits down next to Beth. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was only 15. She knew she wasn't ready for this, but she also knows that if she was pregnant, she had her options. The problem was she knew that being adopted isn't always the case and foster homes aren't always safe.

"I'm really scared Beth," Lucy says as tears start to fall. "I don't know what to do."

Beth wrapped her arms around her sister and kisses the top of her head.

"We continue to wait and read the result. Afterwards, you need to speak with Jason about the results and then talk to our moms so that everything can be confirmed. Either way I think that you need to speak with our parents. It's something they should know."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda walks into her kitchen and spots both of her mothers sitting at the table and talking quietly to each other.

"I figured you both would be long gone by now," Amanda mentions as she takes a seat across from her mom.

"I decided to take the day off," Santana says with a grin. "Your mom and I have some things to get done before getting drinks with Puck, Rachel, and Quinn tonight."

Amanda nods her head and yawns.

"That's cool," Amanda states with a smile before letting the smile fall and looking down at the table.

Brittany moves her eyes from her daughter to her wife, silently asking if she knew what was wrong. She moved her eyes back to Amanda's.

"Mandy, what's wrong? Are you upset about the competition?"

Amanda looks up from the table and shakes her head.

"No, Lucy was going through some stuff last night and Beth and I were just trying to help the best we could, but I don't think there is anything that we could do."

Santana takes a sip of her coffee before placing it back on the table.

"Is everything okay? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Amanda shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out later. I just hope everything will be alright. I'm just scared for her."

Brittany grabs onto her daughter's hand.

"Just be there for her, no matter what is going on. Be the person that Lucy can count on, okay?"

Amanda smiles and nods her head. She faces her Mamí and smiles.

"So, what are you cooking for breakfast?"

Santana rolls her eyes and stands up from the table.

"I'm only cooking if you help me."

Amanda grins and stands up from the table.

***Friend to a Stranger***

After finding out the result of her test, Lucy knew she needed to speak with Jason about it. She was worried because she knew that Jason was an ass. She knew she wasn't going to like what Jason had to say, but he needed to know.

Lucy spots Jason sitting on the bleachers staring out at the baseball diamond. She takes a breath and sits down next to him.

"So, I'm here. If you want to talk about getting together again I am going to have to turn you down."

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I slept with you. Everyone was right about you. You are just a dick who only wanted sex."

Jason shrugs her shoulders.

"You're nice and everything, but honestly you are too young for me and I am too hot for you. Was sex what I wanted from you? Yes. Did I finally get it? Yes. Do I want it again from you? No. Just tell me why I am here."

"I'm pregnant," Lucy says. "But I'll be going to the doctor to make sure it's all true."

Jason stands up from the bleachers and faces Lucy.

"That's not possible. You're on the pill."

Lucy glares at Jason.

"Protection is a two way street, dumb ass. Ever heard of a condom?"

Jason shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. This situation was not good. He wasn't ready to be a father. He doesn't even like kids all that much. There was also no way in hell he was going to be connected to Lucy Fabray his entire life. Not a chance in hell.

"Get rid of it. I'll cover the cost, whatever. Just get rid of it."

Lucy stands up from her spot and glares harshly at Jason.

"I can't do that. If my mom would have aborted her baby then Beth wouldn't have been born. I can't do that when my mom couldn't."

"Who gives a shit about your mother? In all honesty she probably should have aborted, Beth's a freak," Jason says with a laugh.

Lucy shoves Jason into the fence and points a finger in his face.

"Do NOT say that about her! It's not your choice. It's mine!" Lucy yells before storming off.

"Get rid of it Lucy. I mean it!"

Jason takes a seat back on the bench and drops his head.

"Shit."

***Friend to a Stranger***

"I'm starting to get a little nervous," Quinn states as she sits down next to her wife. A few minutes ago, Lucy had said she needed to speak with both of them and it was really important. All sorts of thoughts were in Quinn's head, but she didn't want to voice any of them in case she was wrong.

Rachel reaches for her wife's hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Rachel tries to reassure.

"Just keep holding my hand, please?" Quinn asks as she looks eyes with her wife.

"I won't let go," Rachel reassures before placing her lips against her wife's.

Lucy walks into the room with Beth walking beside her. Beth takes a seat in the nearest chair while Lucy stands in front of her parents.

"I screwed up," Lucy whispers before tears start to form in her eyes. "I screwed up really bad. I just forget and I screwed up."

"What's the matter, baby?" Quinn asks softly, her heart breaking at the sight of her daughter's tears.

Lucy looks at Beth and Beth nods her head. Lucy looks at the floor and mumbles her answer.

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel's eyes widen and Quinn freezes at the words. Quinn let's go of her wife's hand when Lucy starts balling her eyes out. Quinn stands up from her spot on the couch and slowly approaches her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy," Lucy repeats over and over.

Quinn wraps her arms around her daughter and holds tightly. A huge part of her just wants to yell, but never has she seen Lucy crying her eyes out, not even as a baby.

"Sshh, its okay," Quinn places kisses on her daughter's head. "It's okay….we'll figure it out."

Beth moves her spot and sits down next to Rachel who has tears streaming down her face. Beth grabs onto Rachel's hand and squeezes letting her know she was there.

Rachel was grateful.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Later that night, Quinn and Rachel were too exhausted to sleep, but knew that they needed to have a conversation. They were currently sitting on their bed resting against the headboard.

"I didn't want this for her," Quinn states. "I'm not going to be like my parents, but I so didn't want this for her."

"Our daughter is pregnant," Rachel states while staring at the wall in front of her. "I don't know what I am supposed to feel."

"I made an appointment for the doctor just to make sure. I'm hoping to god that the doctors say that she isn't pregnant. She's 15. She was younger than I was when I was pregnant with Beth."

"Not by much," Rachel mumbles.

Quinn nudges her wife in the side.

"Still, the doctor will have the final result and until then I do not want to talk about it anymore. I just I don't want to start talking about options until we have absolute confirmation."

Rachel lays her head down.

"I agree. We have to be there for her if she is Quinn."

Quinn cuddles closer to her wife.

"I know and we will, but we're too young to be grandparents and she's too young to be a mother. I'm scared for her. She's not ready for this."

Rachel wraps her arms around her wife and holds tight. Sleep wasn't going to come easy. It may not even come at all.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"You knew?" Santana asks her daughter before walking into Amanda's room. Amanda was sitting on the bed browsing a magazine.

Amanda closes the magazine and places it on the floor.

"Yeah, I did. I guess drinks were cancelled."

Santana nods her head.

"I just want to say that I am proud of you."

Amanda looks up at her Mami with a confused expression on her face. She doesn't know why she was being complimented.

"You were there for Lucy, but when Q was in that situation I wasn't there. I honestly don't think Q had anybody. You are really good friend. A better friend than was. That's why I am proud of you."

Amanda throws her Mamí a grin.

"You're getting soft."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes before answering in a serious tone.

"Only with my two loves."

Amanda wraps her arms around her mamí and sighs contently.

"I love you," Amanda whispers.

"I love you, too," Santana says before placing a kiss on her daughter's head.

***Friend to a Stranger***

The next day, Lucy had stayed home from school in order to go to the doctors to get blood drawn among other things. Another reason why she stayed home was because she didn't want to face Jason. Lucy had told Beth everything Jason had said to her the other day and now Beth was out for blood.

"You have stay calm, baby," Amanda says as she stops Beth from entering the school. "You can still get into some serious trouble if you were to do what I think you are going to do."

"I don't care," Beth says softly. "He hurt her and I have to fix it. He was cruel."

"I know, but I don't want you to do anything that could get you into trouble. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beth replies with all her heart as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, "But he messed with my family," Beth states before pulling away and walking inside the school.

Amanda sighs.

"She's going to be in so much trouble."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Beth walks through the halls on a search for Jason. She quickly spots him near his locker with his buddies.

"Jason!"

Jason turns around and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want Fabray?"

Beth stalks forward and shoves Jason into the lockers hard. Everyone in the hall gathers to watch the interaction.

Jason straightens out his shirt and steps forward.

"You're pissed I get that, but I don't hit girls. I slept with your sister and you're pissed. Just leave it alone. She can fight her own battles."

Beth grows angrier after every word that comes out of Jason's mouth. She curls her hands into a fist and sends one flying into Jason's face. He hits his head against the locker and he growls before shoving Beth against the hallway. Beth slams into the lockers and the crowd gets bigger as the two continue to go at it.

It wasn't until Sue Sylvester blew her whistle that Beth and Jason stopped their fighting.

"Get to class except for you two," Sue said to Jason and Beth.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Beth and Jason were both breathing heavily waiting for more instruction on what to do. Once the hallway was clear, Sue walked closer to the two teens and shook her head.

"I think we should all have a chat in the principal's office, don't you, bruised knuckles and black-eyed Henderson?"

"Whatever," Jason mumbles before making his way to the office.

Beth stuck out her foot and Jason fell flat on his face. Beth grins

***Friend to a Stranger***

After getting suspended from school for the rest of the school year, Beth walks into the house with an icepack to the back of the head. Rachel was the one that brought her home because Quinn and Lucy were at the doctor.

Rachel and Beth walked into the house and spotted Quinn and Lucy snuggled on the couch watching a movie.

Lucy looks at her sister with a frown knowing what Beth had done.

"You didn't have to do that for me, but I appreciate it."

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes.

"Well I don't. She's not going back to school until next year."

Beth groans and plops into an open seat.

"It's only like two weeks, besides he looks worse," Beth says with a grin. "So, how did it go? Any word?"

Rachel looks at her wife and daughter, already knowing the answer. Lucy looks at Quinn who nods her head.

"You beat him up for nothing. I'm not pregnant. The doctor says that false positives do happen, it's rare, but I was one of the rare ones. I'm not pregnant."

Inside, Beth was yelling with joy. She was happy her sister wasn't pregnant for many reasons.

"Ass hat still deserved it."

"Totally," Lucy states with a smile.

Everyone in the room laughs and in the process releases any stress that the last 12 hours or so have caused on their lives.


	32. Payback

**A/N: Here we go again. A lot of drama is going to be happening after the summer for these characters, but I don't want to reveal too much. Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 32: Payback**

"You have no idea how much I needed this," Quinn looks at her wife lovingly. "How much we needed this," Quinn states before taking a sip of her drink.

"You've had a tough two days. We understand," Santana says. "Amanda filled us in on some things. I know she and Beth are in some sort of fight, but it's nice to see her at home."

"Lucy is dealing with the emotional fallout of her pregnancy scare and Beth is moping around the house with a bruised face," Rachel says as she looks up from her drink. "It's a little depressing actually. I want to help so badly, but honestly, there is nothing that I can do. What I wanted to do was already done by Beth."

"Luce is planning something," Brittany chimes in feeling a little left out of the conversation. "She and Mandy are going to do something to Jason. I can tell."

Santana grins a little at her wife.

"How can you tell, baby?"

Brittany looks at everyone a little wide eyed.

"I have a fifth sense."

"Sixth sense, babe," Santana says with a loving grin. Brittany furrows her eyebrows a little.

"Oh, but still. They are going to mess that kid up."

Quinn raises her glass with a grin.

"To Lucy making that boys life miserable."

Everyone follows suit before taking a sips of their drinks.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are you ever going to make up with my sister?" Beth asks as she places another flyer onto another locker. Amanda sighs as she places one of Lucy's flyers on a locker next to her.

"I told her not to do anything. She could have seriously been injured. She didn't listen to me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Beth doesn't listen to anybody. She was trying to protect me the only way she knows how."

"The first time she tried to protect you, the both of you ended up in a jail cell. Beth doesn't need that again," Amanda says firmly.

Lucy places the last flyer on the one locker that didn't have anything on it.

"I'm glad that you are protective Mandy, but you need to do something because Beth believes you two are breaking up."

"I don't want to break-up!" Amanda shouted with wide eyes.

"Then tell her that…today," Lucy replies softly.

Amanda nods her head and looks at the hallway where every single locker had a flyer on it.

"Do you really think this will change anything?" Amanda asks pointing to the flyer. Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows, but my confrontation with him at lunch will probably do it?" Lucy says with a grin.

Amanda laughs as she reads over the flyer.

"There will be a lot of girls that aren't going to want Jason any longer."

"That's my point," Lucy says with a grin. "I can't wait for this week to be done. Then we're off to cheerleading camp this summer."

Amanda freezes and bites her lip.

"I never told Beth I was leaving this summer. Oh, this is going to be bad."

"You're not the only one. The three people that Beth knows and hands out with are going to be gone for the majority of the summer."

"She gets to relax all summer while we do drills every day. She's lucky."

Lucy smiles and shakes her head.

"There is no way my parents will allow her to do that. Beth will be fine this summer."

"I hope," Amanda whispers.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"You could've just let me stay at home," Beth grumbles as she walks around Quinn's newly furnished office.

"After you got suspended, not a chance," Quinn replies as she logs onto her office computer.

Beth rolls her eyes and lies down on the couch near the window. It wasn't the first time that Beth had gotten suspended from school and she knew more than likely it wouldn't be her last. All she was doing was trying to protect her sister, a sister who meant a great deal to her.

"Okay, I admit that I probably should've handled things a little better, but Jason's an ass. Lucy didn't need all that in her life."

"I agree on that, but sweetie, you have to understand that going straight to fighting when you could've done something different isn't going to cut it, not in this family."

Beth understood what her mother was trying to say and she knows why. Violence shouldn't be an answer to everything, but it was hard. When you grow up only knowing violence, letting go of it was a hard thing to do.

"I know mom, I'm sorry."

"Mama and I know sweets. You get your protective streak from me and sometimes that can get us into some trouble. You're smart and now you just have to apply those smarts."

Beth internally rolled her eyes.

"Is that a lead in to talk about my not going to college?"

Quinn grinned and shook her head before typing away at her computer.

"Not just yet. That conversation will happen soon, and your mama is going to be present for it."

Beth continues to lie on the couch staring at the ceiling. She was a person that had never really been interested in school, but not being able to attend seems to have made an impact on her. On one hand, she gets to spend some time with her mom. On the other hand she's completely bored out of her mind. Especially, since Quinn wouldn't let her sleep in.

"How long are you going to work for?" Beth asks as she sits up and yawns. "No offense, but I'm bored from just sitting here. I need to be doing something."

Quinn looks over the monitor and raises an eyebrow. Beth was a lot like her. She was easily bored and she was fiercely protective of loved ones.

"We only came in today so I can catch up on some paperwork that I can't do from home. Getting a practice set up can be challenging, Beth," Quinn glances at a clock hanging on the wall. "Give me a half hour and then we can head home and go over some stuff before your sister and your mama comes home, okay?"

"Sure," Beth responds quickly. "But I am warning you now that I may fall asleep."

Quinn just smiles before getting back to work. Beth also enjoyed sleep, something Quinn used to enjoy growing up.

***Friend to a Stranger***

The halls of McKinley high were reeling with whispers and strange looks towards Jason Henderson. The moment Jason had stepped into the hallways all eyes were on him. When he stepped into the classrooms, guys snickered at him and the girls gave him looks of disgust. He hadn't seen the flyer until a few minutes before lunch, when one of the girls gave it to him and told him that he should see a doctor for his problem.

Jason looks down at the flyer and his eyes grow wide and his face grows red. He knew exactly who created this flyer and he knew exactly where to find her. He took off running through the hallways towards the cafeteria where he knew Lucy would be sitting.

Running into the lunchroom, Jason spotted Lucy sitting at the cheerios table with Amanda and a few of the other cheerios.

"Lucy!"

Lucy locked eyes with Amanda and smirked. She stood up from her chair and faced Jason. The voices in the lunchroom quieted down.

"What can I do for you, Jackass?"

"Fix this problem. Now!"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't think there is a problem. It's okay to tell others the truth Jason. There's no need to hide it."

"I do not have," Jason starts to yell, but whispers the next part, "erectile dysfunction."

The cheerios behind Lucy snicker.

"It's natural. Just schedule an appointment for the doctor."

"Damn it Lucy! Tell people the truth."

"If that's what you really want," Lucy says before standing atop of her lunch table and gathering everybody's attention. "Alright ladies, Jason would like everyone to know the truth, well here it is: Jason Henderson refuses to use protection," gasps were heard from a lot of the girls. "And he'll convince you that it's okay and everything will be fine, but he refuses to pull out."

Jason looks away from Lucy and bravely takes glances at his fellow classmates. The majority of the girls in the lunchroom refuse to make eye contact, the ones that do send him a glare. Even some of the boys glare at Jason.

"So, there you have it," Lucy states as she gets off the table. "The truth, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jason stays frozen from his spot the redness from his face is no longer from anger, but now of embarrassment.

"Oh, it looks like the big man has nothing else to say, but I do want to leave with you a few things," Lucy says before turning to the cheerios at her table. "Let him have it ladies," Lucy says before taking a few steps away from Jason.

Shortly after, Jason is pelted with tons of packages of condoms. The cafeteria crowd cracks up when they all realize what was thrown at Jason.

And in a few short minutes and multiple videos uploaded to YouTube, Jason Henderson's popularity went down the drain.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel took a seat next to her daughter across from Will Schuester. Rachel had always hated the principal's office. It only meant that she was in trouble. Now as a parent and teacher, she was there for one of two reasons. One, it meant that there was something she needed to do that involved her job, or two, it meant that one of her girls were in trouble. Considering Beth was already suspended, it meant that Lucy was the culprit.

"Do you want to explain why I am here?"

"I'm not apologizing for what I did," Lucy states as she folds her arms across her chest.

Rachel sighs and faces her old teacher and now colleague.

"What's going on?"

"Will Quinn be joining us?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "You suspended Beth, what do you think?"

Will nods his head in understanding.

"Lucy was brought into my office after causing a ruckus in the lunchroom."

Lucy sent her principal a glare. "It was not a ruckus. It was a necessity."

"Anyway," Will interrupts, he hands Rachel a flyer. "This was printed out and tapped to every locker in this school and then she publically harassed Jason Henderson."

Rachel looks down at the flyer and reads it over.

**Jason Henderson**

**Spokesman for Erectile Dysfunction**

**"Don't be embarrassed. I have it and I'm fine."**

It took all that she had not to laugh. Her acting skills were rusty, but she managed not to reveal her true feelings.

"I'm not sure exactly what was said in the lunchroom, but towards the end, Miss Fabray had her fellow cheerleaders throw condoms at Mr. Henderson."

Rachel places the flyer down on the desk and turns to her daughter. She knew that Lucy was having a hard time and she was also told by Brittany that Lucy had been planning something and this was it.

"I sincerely hope that you don't plan on punishing my daughter for this. Jason Henderson has been problem for both of my girls. You already suspended one for the rest of the year without punishing Henderson might I add are you going for daughter number two?"

"Curly Cue will not be punishing my cheerios, Lady; your daughter will be fine. Isn't that right, Shue?" Sue asks from her spot near the door.

Rachel watches as Sue saunters further into the room and Will rolls his eyes.

"This doesn't concern you Sue. I am in the middle of a meeting."

"That's too bad William. What you are doing is harassing my cheerio and I will not stand for it. Had Beth been on my cheerleading team I would've done the same, but she isn't. Your bias' are showing Will and I suggest you end this meeting early before you dig yourself an even bigger hole."

Lucy looks eyes with her mother who couldn't help, but just shrug her shoulders. She never really liked Sue, but if she was going to stick up for her daughter then it didn't really matter what she thought.

Sue and Will continued their stare down, but Will ended up losing. Like always.

"You are free to go Miss Fabray, but I would think about your actions before you do them."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After spending the majority of the day with her mom, Beth was happy to finally be home. When she and Quinn had walked into the house, Lucy and Amanda were already there and watching television in the living room.

Lucy looked at Amanda and followed her mother into the kitchen leaving Beth and Amanda alone. Beth takes a seat next to Amanda on the couch.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Beth asks hesitantly, worried about what was to come.

Amanda reaches for her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry. I was upset about you ignoring everything I said. I can't control your actions. I just wished you would've thought about what you were doing before taking on Jason Henderson."

"I wasn't thinking," Beth admitted. "I was just trying to protect my sister. I act before I think."

"I know," Amanda whispers as she leans her against Beth's shoulder and snuggles closer to her. "I need to learn to let you do things on your own. I can't control you, but I also know you are worried that the next words coming out of my mouth will be that I'm breaking up with you, but it isn't. I love you and that will never change. We currently are going through our first fight and that was it."

Beth smiles slightly before placing her lips against Amanda's forehead.

"I love you, too and I'm sorry as well."

Amanda pulls away and presses her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Okay, well now that that's settled, I have something to tell you."

Beth freezes momentarily.

"What is it?"

"I have cheerleading camp for most of the summer and I leave in two weeks…along with Lucy."

Beth's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting that and she had no idea what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm pleading for some help, storyline wise. I know a bunch of stories that I can use for the teens, but at this moment I am really lacking storylines for Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana…the adults in the story. If there is anything that people would like to see please comment and I'll see if I can fit it into the story.**


	33. Before Camp Part I

**A/N: Things have been pretty bad in my life lately. Family members are sick. I was injured at work and now dealing with Work Comp issues so I haven't been in the best of moods to write, but alas, here is another update…It's a little longer too so I hope you all like.**

* * *

**Ch. 33: Before Camp Part I**

"Are you going to say anything?" Amanda asks, worried that her girlfriend would be upset with her.

"That sucks," Beth states after a few minutes of silence. She scratches at her eyebrow piercing and shakes her head. "What am I supposed to do all summer? Everyone I can tolerate will be at your cheer camp. This literally blows."

Amanda cuddles into Beth. Over the last three years, she and Lucy attended cheerleading camp. It was hard, but rewording at the same time. There was a lot of training at the camp, but otherwise it was a fun and rewarding experience. Amanda wasn't sure about this year though. Sue Sylvester was running it.

"It's only a couple of months. Maybe during that time you'll find something that you'll love to do."

Beth shrugs her shoulder. "I'm not sure. What I do know is that I'm not looking forward to spending the majority of the summer with my parents."

That was the moment that Rachel had entered the house and Quinn and Lucy entering from the kitchen.

"What? Are we not cool enough?" Quinn says with a grin.

Beth raises an eyebrow. "When you say things like that, no."

Rachel looks at the faces of her family. "Why does everyone look like they're pouting?"

"Everyone is leaving me this summer," Beth responds.

Rachel pouts as well. She had forgotten that Lucy would be leaving in two weeks. "Now I'm sad," Rachel responds before pecking her wife's lips.

Lucy rolls her eyes at her family. They were all so serious that it was kind of funny. "Oh my god, I'm leaving in two weeks and only going to be for eight. You're not shipping me off to war or something."

Amanda stands up from the couch with a grin. "Then our families will have to make the next two weeks amazing."

Lucy looks at her friend in surprise. "What did you have in mind?"

Amanda just grins.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Rachel asks as she packs the remaining items from her bed. "Spending the next week and a half with Brittany and Santana can be hard."

"Baby, it will be fine. It's great for the kids too, especially Beth."

Rachel turns to her wife.

"Is everyone forgetting the fact that Amanda and Beth are dating?"

Quinn zips up her bag and sits down on the bed. "No, this is why Lucy and Beth are staying in the same room. I'm not an idiot. Spending a week or so together will probably speed things up, but I'm not worried."

Rachel sits down next to Quinn. "I don't like thinking about this when it comes to our kids, but do you think Beth is having sexual relations."

Quinn holds in a snicker at her wife's word usage, but does respond. "No, I don't. I think that Beth has been waiting for a while for something like that to happen. She's had a tough life and I'm pretty sure she's never had a choice to wait so she's waiting."

"We need to have some deep conversations with Beth this summer don't we?"

Quinn leans her head against her wife's shoulder and sighs. "Yes, I don't want to read what happened to her through medical files and such. I want to hear it from her. Plus, I think that it will ultimately let Beth to start healing; for all of us to heal."

"I wholeheartedly agree, although, we shouldn't force her to talk about it."

"I know that," Quinn says with a sigh. "Then we need to discuss college with her."

"All of our children need to have some form of college education," Rachel says as she stands up from the bed.

Quinn watches her wife float around the room making sure they had everything they needed for the next two weeks. She shook her head and proceeded to help her wife with the rest of the packing.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Are you sure you can be away from the restaurant for two weeks?" Brittany asks as she hands her wife a beer and sits down on the couch. Amanda was doing some last minute packing and Brittany and Santana had finished their packing over an hour ago.

Santana takes a sip of her beer and nods her head.

"It should be fine. The staff seems to be in better terms now and I think I finally have the best kitchen staff that I have ever worked with. All in all it seems good. They do have my number in case of a huge emergency, but I told them that if they can handle issues themselves that they should do it."

"I'm glad. I think Amanda's idea is kind of perfect. I can admit that things are still a little rocky with us and we are working on our marriage," Santana nods her head. "Maybe we can use this time to set up some sort of plan for our future like we used to do when we were kids."

Santana smiles softly. When they were kids, Santana and Brittany would meet on a random day with a piece of paper and a pen. On that day they would write out everything that they wanted for the next year ahead of them. They hadn't done their future plan since before Brittany left. She had to agree. Maybe her wife was right. It was time to get back to their roots and plan for the next year.

"We can do that when we get settled into the cabin. Maybe we can light the fireplace and have some wine…"

"S'mores," Brittany whispers as she leans against Santana's body on the couch. Santana grins.

"And s'mores and plan our next year."

Amanda comes into the room and sits in between her mothers. She sighs and closes her eyes. Brittany grins at her wife before speaking to her daughter.

"Do you have everything packed?"

Amanda nods her head and opens her eyes. "I leave in two weeks. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't go."

Santana frowns at her daughter. "Why is that mija?"

Amanda looks at both of her moms and then down at her lap. "I don't want things to change. I don't want to come home and have anybody gone."

Brittany closes her eyes. It wasn't just her and Santana that needed to work things out.

"Baby, look at me please," Brittany pleads softly.

Amanda looks up at her mom with tears shinning in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere and I think that we need to spend some times together over the next two weeks before you leave. We should've been doing that here, but we haven't. I think it's time for some Brittany and Mandy one-on-one time together, what do you think?"

Amanda sniffs and looks at her mamí. "Is that okay with you mamí?"

Santana grins and places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"That sounds great."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Early the next morning, the Fabray and the Lopez households packed up their cars and made the drive to the cabin that Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany bought before their kids were born. It was a few hours out of town, but the women didn't mind.

The cabin itself has three stories. The bottom floor has one complete bathroom, otherwise it was an open layout with a home entertainment system, complete with surround sound, a 60 inch flat screen TV and a Blu-ray DVD player. The second floor, which is the main floor of the cabin held 3 bedrooms, 2 of which were master bedrooms (each had their own bathrooms). It also held a smaller bathroom on the floor. There was a kitchen with top of the line appliances. There was also a sitting area near the fireplace. The last floor was basically a loft which held two beds.

"Holy crap, do you guys actually own this?" Beth asks amazed as the Fabray car drives closer up to the drive way.

"Along with Brittany and Santana, yes," Quinn replies with a smile as she packs the car, the Lopez car parks just a few seconds later.

Everyone gets out of their respective cars. Santana is first to delegate rooms.

"The parents get the two masters. Amanda, you get the other bedroom and Lucy and Beth, you get the loft. Grab your crap and get settled."

Lucy and Beth grab their bags and Lucy shows Beth the way to the loft.

"Why are we in the loft?" Beth asks as they walk upstairs.

"I personally love the loft, besides it's the only place with two beds. I love you and everything, but I refuse to share a bed with you."

Beth grimaces lightly. Lucy was correct. The only bed she wanted to share with was Amanda's.

Beth places her bag on the floor and lies down on her designated bed. Everyone had gotten on early start and she was tired, but Beth also knew that she wanted to explore more. Beth closes her eyes with a sigh.

Lucy smiles softly before walking down stairs to try and find the rest of her family.

Lucy spots her mama in the kitchen unpacking supplies.

"Where is everyone?"

Rachel turns away from the fridge with a grin. The moment that Quinn spotted the king sized bed in their designated room, her eyes closed and she was instantly in dream land.

"Your mom is sleeping. Santana is doing god knows what and Amanda and Brittany are spending some time together. Where's Beth?"

Lucy grins, "Sleeping."

Rachel grinned back. "Like mother, like daughter. Do you want to help with lunch?"

Lucy nods her head and helps her mother put everything away and get lunch started.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Brittany and Amanda decided that they were going to take a walk through the woods. Brittany wanted to take this time to try and reestablish her relationship with her daughter. It was clear from their conversation from last night that they weren't quite there yet. Amanda still had fears, but like Santana, was too afraid to admit them until their emotions boiled over. Before her mistake, Amanda and Brittany had spent a lot of time together because Santana spent so much time at the restaurant. Lately, it's been the complete opposite. Most of Amanda's free time that isn't spent with Beth, is spent with Santana at the restaurant.

"Are we just going to walk silently next to each other?"

Brittany snaps out of her thoughts and blushes sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I've been stuck in my head lately. Amanda, I just want you to know that I'm not going to up and leave you and your mom."

"You've already done it mom. Mamí and I got messed up. I got really messed up," Amanda whispers.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I was drinking a lot. Mamí wasn't ever in a good mood. Alcohol became my crutch. One night I had too much and the rest is history. I was just depressed."

"I cried every day," Brittany confesses. "I left because your mamí and I weren't Santana and Brittany anymore. We were growing apart and I got scared. Leaving was a mistake. I was busy taking dancing jobs for a certain period. Besides you, I felt like I didn't have anything else."

"What makes this time difficult?"

Brittany grins. "Basically everything. Your mamí and I are communicating. I get to see her more. My dance studio with Mike is just about finished. Teaching dance is what I want to do. My decision to leave had nothing to do with you. I want you to understand and to hear it."

Amanda was quiet with her thoughts for a while. Finally she was getting the answers she has wanted since the day that her mom had left. She could see her mom's point of view. It still hurt nonetheless.

"I get it. I'm not angry anymore, just a little bit hurt."

Brittany stops walking and turns to Amanda to face her.

"How can I lessen the hurt, Mandy?" Brittany asks, her eyes wide, waiting for an answer. Her child was still hurting and she wanted to fix it, but she knew that sometimes those things can't be fixed so easily.

"Don't ever leave again."

Brittany wraps her arms around her daughter.

"I promise that I won't leave you again."

Amanda smiles and hugs her mother tighter. Her mother never made promises that she couldn't keep. Amanda knew or rather had a gut feeling that her mother was keeping this one.

***Friend to a Stranger***

After their talk, Brittany and Amanda headed into the cabin to wake up their significant others. Rachel had told them that their lunch was just about finished.

Brittany crawled onto the bed next to her wife.

"Santana, wake up," Brittany whispers before kissing her on the forehead.

Santana grumbles and lets her eyes flutter open. Brittany smiles down at her.

"Hi."

"Hey," Santana rasps back. Santana sits up and yawns. "How was your bonding time with Mandy?"

Brittany grins widely.

"Things are going to be okay now. She was holding some things in and I think we finally were able to clear the air. I reassured her that I'm not going anywhere," Brittany looks lovingly in her wife's eyes. "Just like I'm telling you; I'm not going anywhere."

"I know B," Santana grins. "I'm glad that I am still married to you. I'm glad that we seem to be getting back on track."

Santana stands up from the bed and yawns.

"I hope you woke me up because there is food."

"There is."

Santana holds her hands out to her wife.

"Then let's go."

Brittany grabs onto the hand with a giggle. This vacation was going to be great.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"You didn't have to clean up, baby?" Rachel says as she wraps her arms around her wife from behind.

"You and Luce cooked, it was the least I could do. Besides cleaning helps me gather my thoughts," Quinn says as she rinses out her washcloth.

After everybody ate, Quinn had offered to clean the kitchen so they could all go enjoy the rest of the day. Even though she was pretty sure that nobody went outside. Santana and Brittany were giving each other bedroom eyes. And she heard the girls go downstairs.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Plans for the summer. I'm going to be pretty busy and I don't want to leave you and Beth alone all day, every day."

Rachel untangles her arms from around her wife.

"It sounds like you don't want me to spend time with _our_ daughter," Rachel says putting emphasis on the word "our."

Quinn drops the washcloth and turns around quickly. She shook her head.

"No honey; that is not what I am saying at all. She's our daughter and of course you can spend time with her. I don't want to work as often as I did before. I know there were times when you were lonely."

Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"I also remember early on in our marriage when I was doing the exact same thing. Baby, you have nothing to worry about. It will be a transition at first, but after a while things will go back to normal. Not only that, but I'm looking forward to this summer. I want to improve my relationship with Beth and this summer it's going to happen."

"I'm overthinking things, aren't I" Quinn asks with a little blush.

Rachel grins and holds out her thumb and first finger, leaving a small open space between the two.

"Just a little bit. I still love you though."

Quinn rolls her eyes, steps forward and wraps her arms around her wife. "I love you, too. I always have and always will."

"We will figure things out Quinn. I'm just glad that you will be working again. Being a doctor is a passion of yours and you should get back to it."

Quinn kisses her wife's lips and pulls away.

"I could say the same for you."

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's waist.

"Please don't bring that up now."

With a raised eyebrow, Quinn responds, "All I am saying is that you can go back. It's not too late."

"Yes it is, but I'm okay with that. Besides, I love what I do. I couldn't understand why Will Schuester staying in Lima to run the glee club. I get it now," Rachel chuckles softly. "It's funny. All of us were in a rush to leave Lima, but eventually we all ended up back here, at least some of us."

"Home never really leaves you," Quinn states with a sigh. "But I'm glad we are raising our girls here. I never wanted them to grow up as snobs."

Rachel pecks her wife's lips and leans against the counter.

"With us as parents it wouldn't have happened, but we experienced what we wanted and we made a choice. It was a good one."

"I think so too," Quinn says with a grin. "Now that the cleaning is done, what would you like to do?"

Rachel looks at her wife shyly.

"To lay in your arms?"

Quinn holds out her hands for her wife.

"Come one, let's go cuddle."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After lunch, Beth, Lucy, and Amanda decided to head downstairs to watch a movie. Blankets and pillows scattered the floor because the girls all wanted to lie down and watch the movie. They all decided on watching _The Proposal_. Lucy had fallen asleep halfway through.

Beth and Amanda were cuddled next to each other, Amanda's head resting on Beth's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," Beth confesses.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Amanda places a kiss on the underside of Beth's jaw. "There's a part of me that doesn't want to leave. I just want to spend more time with you. The other part of me says to continue with what I have been doing the last few summers."

"Baby, you don't have to change for me. You had a life before we met. I don't expect you to your life to be wrapped around mine. Besides, we have the rest of the week to spend together and sometimes when you get back."

"I know, it just kind of sucks. Everything is changing. It's all a good change, but we literally only have two years left of school and then we're adults. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that right now."

Beth grabs onto Amanda's hand.

"I've done a lot of growing up and I was never ready for that, but the change is quick. The transitions take time, but eventually you get used to it."

Amanda sighs softly and goes back to watching the movie.

Beth couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. Being close to Amanda made Beth feel all sorts of things. She knew her love for this girl was never going to go away. Another thought rolled into Beth's mind about the two of them and she was ready to voice it.

"I'm ready," Beth whispers.

"Ready for what?" Amanda asks not looking away from the screen.

Beth grins and places a kiss on her girlfriend's head.

"Amanda, I'm ready."

Finally understanding Beth's words, Amanda sits up and faces her with wide eyes.

"Right now?"

Beth chuckles as she sits up.

"Not right now, but I am ready. It's going to happen, Amanda Lopez, sometime this week."

Beth smiles and lays back down. Amanda continues to sit with a glazed over look in her eye. Beth grins and continues to watch the movie.

A few feet away, Lucy watches as Amanda eventually lies back down beside Beth. Lucy had overhead their conversation. While she was glad that Beth was letting Amanda into her heart deeper it didn't mean that she wanted to hear it. Lucy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking only one thing.

_I really need a boyfriend._

* * *

**A/N: I swore to myself that I was never going to do this, but I gave myself a twitter…only because it will be the place where my readers can see when the next updates will be up or rather basically any information regarding my stories. I'd rather use twitter then post an author's note because using AN takes more time.**

**Follow me on twitter for the latest updates or if you have questions.**

** twitter at othlvr16**


	34. Before Camp Part II

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, but hopefully you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Ch. 34: Before Camp Part II**

There were only a few more nights at the cabin and Amanda and Beth still haven't made it to the next step in their relationship. It wasn't for a lack of trying though. Beth had Amanda were starting to feel like everything was against them.

Their first attempt of being alone together ended before they could even begin. Amanda had just gotten her hands under Beth's shirt when Santana had yelled that they were all going to play a game.

Their second attempt was interrupted by Quinn who kept trying to get Beth for some one on one bonding time.

Beth and Amanda stopped attempting to get intimate with each other over the last couple of days, but Amanda developed a plan that was going to work and she was excited by it.

But that plan won't start until later that night.

In the meantime, Amanda was spending some time with both her parents while Beth and Lucy spent time with theirs.

"Can you explain why we are doing this again? We always get into a fight when we play," Amanda complained as she rolled the dice.

Santana grins when her daughter places her piece on Park Place and fishes out the rent money. Santana takes it with a grin. She always loved _Monopoly. _

Brittany shakes her head at her wife. The same conversation happens every time, mostly because Santana would win the game all of the time.

"Amanda, you didn't have to agree to this. We could've played something else."

Amanda frowns at her blonde haired mother. Brittany knew that Amanda wasn't lucky when it came to board games so anything they attempted to play, Amanda would always lose.

"No this is fine. We can always inflate Mamí's ego some more."

Amanda subtly smiles and Brittany laughs. Santana looks up from counting her money and frowns.

"Hey!"

Amanda shakes her head and rolls again. She had rolled doubles the turn before.

"So, we haven't really talked lately. Are you excited for the summer?" Santana says as she takes her turn.

"I'm having mixed feelings about it. You two were lucky. You were both cheerleaders in high school, so you were never apart. Beth isn't like that. She has her own thing and we will be gone almost the whole summer. I love her. I don't want to be away from her, but I know with me leaving it will be a good thing for both of us. Everybody says we are too codependent on each other."

Santana nods her head and hands over rent money to Brittany.

"I'd agree with that statement. I also know that you've never been in love before so this is all new to you. I am glad that you are going to camp though."

"I know," Amanda replies softly. "Is it my turn yet?"

***Friend to a Stranger***

"Mom, are you already working on the glee club for next year?" Lucy asks, wanting to know what was in store for her next year.

"I have a few ideas, but nothing set in stone yet. Hopefully we get some new recruits and then I'll go from there," Rachel states before placing one of the cards in her hand into the pile on the table.

"Well we know that Lucy will be in Glee next year. What about you Beth? Are you going to be in it?" Quinn asks with a kind smile. She was hoping that Beth would say yes. If she didn't, she knew that Rachel would be a little heartbroken.

Beth places one of her cards on the table.

"I'm pretty sure that I will. I didn't think I was going to like Glee club, but I do," Beth responds honestly. "You make it fun," Beth says to Rachel with a smile.

Rachel grins brightly.

"I try."

Lucy rolls her eyes playfully. Her mom's obsession with Glee club could be kind of freaky, but she loved her anyway.

"I'm glad Amanda made this suggestion. I think it's cool that we get to enjoy part of our summer here. It's peaceful and everybody is spending time together. We should make this a tradition of sorts," Lucy suggests as she places her card down on the table, "Uno!"

Quinn looks at her cards in her hand and places one on the table.

"I would be okay with that. I think spending more time together as a family would be great. I never got to really do that growing up so spending time with my girls will be amazing," Quinn states with a grin.

"Absolutely," Rachel states before playing a card of a different color.

Beth just nods her head and places a card on the table. With a smile Lucy places her last card on the table.

"I win."

Beth frowns and throws her remaining cards on the table, as does everyone else. Lucy gets up from her chair.

"Hopefully Amanda is done with her game. We have things to do."

Beth raises an eyebrow at her sister.

"How come I haven't heard about these plans?"

Lucy shakes her shoulders and leaves the room, hoping that Beth wouldn't follow her. She and Amanda had some things to set up.

_I can't believe I'm helping my sister get laid._

***Friend to a Stranger***

After dinner that night, everyone went off to do their own thing. Santana and Brittany decided it was time to sit in front of the fireplace. Lucy decided to spend the rest of her night downstairs watching movies and Amanda and Beth took a short ride on the ATV's. Rachel and Quinn decided to spend some time in their tub with candles lit and calming music playing softly in the background.

Rachel and Quinn were facing across from each other on either side of the tub. Rachel had Quinn's leg in her hand and she was slowly massaging it as Quinn laid her head against the tub with her eyes closed.

"I'm kind of sad that things are going to be different in two days," Rachel says softly while reaching for the soap.

She always enjoyed bath time with her wife. It was intimate and something they had started doing in high school. It was the night after they first made love and Rachel had decided that they should take bath together. It was a little awkward for both of them at first, but now that they are older and with kids no less, things like taking baths together really became second nature to the married pair. It was her and Quinn's go to activity besides sex that is.

"Me too, but that just means more bath time for the both of us. I can picture it," Quinn starts while opening her eyes and locking onto her wife's. "I'm getting home from work after a very long and stressful day. You'd already have the bath water and the bubbles waiting. You'd already have stripped naked and were in the tub by the time I opened the bathroom door. There'd be wine chilling in a bucket near the tub. We'd lock eyes and…"

Rachel's eyes had dilated the moment that Quinn started talking about her fantasy. While Quinn was speaking, Rachel had slowly made her way across the tub and was currently straddling her wife.

"We'd lock eyes and what?" Rachel asks breathlessly and in a whisper.

Quinn doesn't answer. She scoots forward and slowly pushes her lips forward and makes contact with Rachel's. It's been a few weeks since they've been intimate and Quinn was going to take full advantage of this situation.

Quinn bit the bottom of Rachel's lip causing her to moan and Quinn quickly shoved her tongue inside as Rachel moved her hands to cover Quinn's breasts. Rachel rubbed her thumb across Quinn's nipples causing Quinn to buck her hips slightly.

"God, I love you," Quinn whispers before trailing her fingers towards the insides of Rachel's thighs. Her fingers glide across her lovers folds with ease and they press down slightly on Rachel clit.

Rachel follows suit and both women are panting as they reach their peaks. Lips still fussed together and it isn't long before they both come down from their high. Rachel rests her head against her wife's chest with a smile.

"I'm so in love with you."

Quinn chuckles lightly and she rubs her wife's back.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm in love with you, too."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Brittany and Santana were snuggled close by the fireplace. They each had a glass of wine and a plate full of s'mores per Brittany's request.

"Okay, so we have our wine and we have our s'mores. I guess it's time we figure out what the next year holds for us, huh?" Santana asks. Santana grabs the pen and notepad from the floor. She uncaps the pen with her mouth and spits out the cap. Brittany giggles and cuddles closer to her wife. "So, what should we add?"

"Dance studio will be open," Brittany states with a smile.

Santana adds that to the paper and writes one down on her own.

"I'd like to have the restaurant running without me so I can spend more time with you and Amanda."

"I like that one," Brittany says with a grin before capturing Santana's lips with her own. She grabs the pen from her wife and adds another thing to the list. "Vacation, preferably one out of the country, but we need to spend some one on one time together."

"I'll be down with that. We could go to Italy or Paris or something like that, just you and me." It's silent for a while until Santana starts speaking again. "Our baby is leaving us again, Britt."

Brittany can't help but grin. Every summer it was the same thing. Amanda gets ready to leave and Santana complains about it the whole time knowing full well that Amanda was still going to go on the trip and that they would only be a part for a month or so.

"I'll be here to keep you company," Brittany responds with a grin. Santana grins back.

"Can you think of anything else to add?" Santana asks before taking a sip of her wine.

Brittany shakes her head.

"No, let's just sit and relax," Brittany says as she places the pen and notepad on the floor beside her.

It wasn't long before Santana's eyes drifted closed. Brittany places a kiss on Santana's before adding another thing to their list.

_A Baby_

***Friend to a Stranger***

Amanda and Beth reached the small clearing while riding the ATV's. When Amanda had told Beth they were going to go somewhere, Beth didn't know where or what they were doing, but she followed anyway because she was going to be spending time with the love of her life.

Amanda stopped driving and Beth followed suit. There was a tent that was already set up next to a small bonfire that hadn't been lit yet. Next to that was a picnic basket.

"Amanda, what is all of this?"

Amanda got off her ATV with a smile on her face. She stuck out her hand for Beth to take.

"I wanted to surprise you. I figured since we weren't going to have alone time at the cabin I had to come up with a way to spend some alone time with you and this is what I came up with."

Beth looks around the small area with wide eyes and a big grin. She never thought she would ever be romanced like this, but she knew she could get used to it.

"I love it," Beth replies as she grabs her girlfriend's hand.

They make their way to the bonfire and Amanda starts it up. Beth takes a seat on the small bench and digs through the picnic basket. Inside there were was a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it.

"This looks good," Beth says as she pulls it out. Amanda sits down next to her with a smile. She pulls out a fork and hands it to Beth.

"We don't have to rush this you know?" Amanda asks. "As much as I want to, I'd rather have you start anything. I want you to feel comfortable and if tonight isn't the night then we will wait."

Beth takes a bit of the cake and then hands the fork to Amanda.

"Tonight is the night. I'm ready," Beth responds honestly. "Nothing will stop this night from happening because I love you too damn much."

Amanda grins and kisses Beth softly before taking another bite of the cake.

"How long are we going to out here?" Beth asks before finishing off the piece of chocolate cake and setting the plate back in the basket.

Amanda wraps her arm around her girl and smiles.

"I figured we'd sneak back in the morning. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible out here with just us."

Beth grins, stands up, offers her hand and both girls make their way into the tent. It was a pretty big tent so both girls were able to stand up in it without a problem.

Beth faces Amanda shyly.

"I'm a little nervous because of my scars," Beth says in a whisper.

"I love every part of you," Amanda says as her hands go to the hem of Beth's shirt. "May I?"

Beth nods her head softly and lifts her arms up. Amanda slowly brings it up and over her head. Amanda grins and locks lips with Beth, slowly pushing her tongue in her mouth. Amanda slowly brings her hands around Beth's waist and slowly places them on Beth's back. She could feel the multitude of scars on her girl's back, but she wanted to reassure Beth that it didn't matter to her. Amanda pulls away from Beth.

"I love you," Amanda says honestly and lovingly before walking behind Beth and kneeling down while placing kisses along Beth's back.

Beth gasps in surprise, but her heart beats faster when she realizes what Amanda was doing. She was kissing every single one of her scars, even the littlest ones and in that moment, Beth knew she could do this. She reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. She turns to face Amanda who was still kneeling on the ground. She grins when Amanda's eyes lock onto her uncovered breasts.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes."

Amanda reaches for her shirt and lifts it over her head and then she unclasps her bra. Beth steps forward and pushes her lips against Amanda's. Both girls moan at the skin to skin contact. Beth's hand runs down Amanda's toned abs and towards the button of her shorts. She quick to unbutton them causing Amanda laugh.

Beth looks up at Amanda.

"What?"

"There's no need to rush," Amanda says as she unbuttons Beth's pants and pushes them down her hips. Beth shakes her head and pushes Amanda's shorts and underwear down with them. Amanda raises an eyebrow.

Amanda kicks off her shorts and underwear and stands in front of Beth completely naked and all Beth can do is run her eyes all over her body while Beth sheds the rest of her own clothing.

"You are so gorgeous and I am so lucky," Beth whispers before making her way over to the sleeping bag and leaning back.

"You're lucky? I'm the lucky one. God, I love you so much, Beth. There are no words to describe."

Amanda kneels over Beth's body as soon as Beth is lying on her back. Amanda runs her fingertip along Beth's collarbone towards the underside of one of Beth's perky breast and then all the way down to her thigh. Amanda feels Beth's legs opening and Amanda lowers her body over Beth's. Beth moans out as they come in contact. Amanda can feel Beth's wetness on her stomach and can't help but grin. They were finally going to take this step and nothing was going to stop them now.

Amanda kisses Beth before nipping and sucking at Beth's skin. Amanda massages one of Beth's breasts and she bucks her hips causing Amanda to moan herself.

"B-baby, mmm, so good," Beth moans out.

Amanda moves her hand between her and Beth's body and her fingers explore between Beth's folds. Her thumb presses slightly on her clit and Beth moans out louder.

Amanda locks lips with Beth and slowly enters her. The intrusion causes Beth to freeze and squeeze her eyes shut. Amanda pulls away and kisses Beth softly all over her face.

"Look at me, baby. Beth, honey, look at me. Get out of your mind," Beth's eyes open up and she locks onto Amanda's. "You're with me baby. Everything is okay." Beth nods her head and Amanda slowly thrusts her fingers back and forth inside Beth. "How does it feel?"

Beth closes her eyes slightly and opens them up again.

"Mmm, good, it's really good," Beth says slightly out of breath. Beth moves her hand and surprising Amanda by inserting her own fingers into Amanda.

"Oh, god," Amanda moans. "This is so much better than my fantasies." Amanda places kisses across Beth's chest. She knew that Beth was close, she was close herself. "Let go baby, let go for me."

Beth moans out Amanda's name as she closes her eyes. Amanda moans out Beth's a few minutes later. They both pull out of each other and Amanda rests beside Beth. Beth catches her breath and places a kiss on Amanda's nose causing her to grin.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Amanda states before capturing Beth's lips into another heart stopping kiss before starting round two of their night.

***Friend to a Stranger***

The birds chirping outside woke Beth from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Amanda sleeping peacefully next to her. Beth nuzzles into Amanda and places a kiss onto her collarbone.

"Amanda, we need to get up," Beth whispers.

Amanda opens her eyes slowly and grins at her girlfriend.

"Good morning," Amanda rasps out. "How do you feel about everything that happened?"

"I feel closer to you somehow and as much as I don't want to leave this spot we have to get back. I don't know how early it is."

Amanda frowns. She didn't want to leave either, but she knew Beth was right. Amanda sits up with a yawn. She catches Beth's eyes and grins.

"We will be repeating this event soon that's for sure."

Beth nods her head and stands up to get dressed. Amanda frowns when Beth puts her pants on. Beth rolls her eyes.

"Come on frown-y face, get dressed," Beth says as she hands Amanda her clothes and finishes putting hers on.

Beth and Amanda exit the tent.

"Should we pack this stuff up now or can we do it later?" Beth asks.

"We can do it later, but for right now we should probably hurry back," Amanda says as she gets on her ATV. Beth follows suit. Amanda grins and looks at Beth. "I'll race you," Amanda says before taking off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Beth yells as she takes off.

***Friend to a Stranger***

"They stayed out all night," Quinn says as she watches Beth and Amanda pull up the driveway. "How should we handle it?"

Santana watches as her daughter and Beth kiss and Santana sighs.

"Let it be," Santana whispers before taking a sip of her coffee. "Just let it be."

Quinn turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to let it slide?"

Santana nods her head with a small smile.

"Do you remember what it was like the first time you and Rachel really and truly became you and Rachel?"

Quinn thinks about her past and smiles softly. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks back out the window. Amanda was holding Beth in her arms and they looked like they were in their own little world.

"Yeah, I remember."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure when I will have the next chapter up, but hopefully it will be up soon. I just want to remind everyone that I have a twitter that lets people know about where I am in my writing. Any updates will be posted on twitter.**

**twitter**

** at othlvr16**


	35. Camp Time

**A/N: So, let's just say this chapter wasn't my first priority in my life. It's more filler than anything and I know it's shorter than most. It's just been awhile since I posted and I figured something is better than nothing. **

* * *

**Ch. 35: Camp Time**

"Six hours and counting," Beth says as she lies down on Lucy's bed.

Lucy raises an eyebrow at her sister. She was currently in the middle of packing her bags.

"I know this already. What's up with you?"

Beth sits up and bites the bottom of her lip.

"I had sex last week and yesterday," Beth blurts out.

Lucy nods her head.

"I knew the first part. Didn't know the second thing," Lucy says as she stops packing. "How do you feel about it?" Lucy asks as she sits down on the bed next to Beth.

"Loved," Beth replies softly.

Lucy looks around the room with a small sigh.

"You're lucky."

Beth's face falls.

"Luce, we don't have to talk about this. We-"

Lucy interrupts. "It's alright. You have been through a lot. Last week was a big thing for you."

"I have never been more scared in my entire life, but being with Amanda was a welcomed change. Now I don't think about what happened to me when I was little. I just think about my time with Amanda and it all goes away."

"It sounds like you found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with," Lucy says with a grin.

"I don't know," Beth says with a blush, "maybe. Enough about me, are you almost done packing?"

Lucy stands up from the bed and finished her packing, "Just about. I figured you would be spending more time with Amanda."

"You're leaving too. I gotta spend some time with you too."

Lucy smiles, "I appreciate it."

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "Are you gonna miss me?" Beth asks playfully.

Lucy nods her head and zips up her duffle bag. "I'll miss you and the parents. They are going to bug you like crazy though."

Beth rolled her eyes at the thought. She already knew that. Quinn and Rachel and both mentioned that there was going to be a lot of talking over the summer.

"Yeah. But there isn't anything that I can do about it."

"Good luck."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Rachel and Quinn were in the living room buying time until they had to drop off Lucy at the school to take the coach bus to the camp. They were both lying on the couch. Rachel was lying down with her head in her wife's lap. Quinn was sitting up and flipping through the channels on the television.

"Five hours and we will be one daughter short," Rachel says as she looks at the clock above the television.

"It's weird. The time last year it would've been just us at home after Lucy left. I don't know how Beth is going to handle being alone this summer."

Quinn bites the bottom of her lip and sets the remote down on the table. Quinn hasn't been able to tell her wife that Beth and Amanda progressed in their relationship.

"I think it will be a little harder for her now then a few days ago."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"Um, there was a night at the cabin when Beth didn't come home until early morning and she wasn't the only one."

"No," Rachel groans as she sits up and pouts at her wife. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know, but there wasn't anything I could do. Santana and I watched them come back. I was gonna go talk to Beth at first, but I didn't."

Rachel raises an eyebrow at her wife.

"I would've gone to talk to her. Why didn't you?"

Quinn looks at her wife lovingly. She knew that her wife had a loving and honest relationship with her parents. She and her dads would talk about anything. Unfortunately, for Quinn, that also included the first time that they had sex.

"Do you remember our first time?"

Rachel grins brightly. Their first time was amazing and Rachel would never forget it.

"I do," Rachel responds.

"Do you also remember how embarrassed I was when you and your dads decided to bring it up in casual conversation?"

Rachel blushes and scoots closer to her wife. Quinn opens her arms and lets Rachel cuddle close.

"Beth is a lot like you. You knew that so bringing it up would've been a bad idea."

Quinn rests her chin on her wife's head.

"Not only that, but I remember how I felt when I took that step with you. I was on a high for days. I didn't want that feeling to go away. I didn't want to ruin that for her, so I let it be."

Rachel contemplates her wife's answer. The romance side of Rachel wanted to agree with her wife, but the otherwise of Rachel, the parent's side, knew that some sort of conversation needed to be had. The timing, however, is up for debate.

"I'll agree with you on this one."

Rachel says with a giggle. "But the next one is all mine."

"Of course, m'lady," Quinn says with a grin before turning Rachel's head so she can lock their lips. Rachel pulls away with a grin.

"Thank you, kind sir."

***Friend to a Stranger***

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table and looking through some papers while Brittany was cleaning up the breakfast that had been made an hour earlier. Amanda was upstairs finishing her packing.

Their time at the cabin seemed to have made their family a little stronger. Amanda was talking to them more and Brittany and Santana were connecting a lot more. What hasn't been brought up yet, was the discussion about a baby. It was something that Brittany had written down on the piece of paper the night they had sat in front of the fireplace. With Amanda gone for the summer, Santana knew that one of the first serious discussions that she and her wife would be having would be about a baby in their future.

Amanda shuffles into the kitchen with a huff and sits across from her mamí. Santana places her paperwork aside and gives her full attention to her daughter.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Amanda says unconvincingly. "I finished packing, but I don't want to go," Amanda pouts.

"Hija, you know that if you don't go then you can't be on the squad in the fall. I know you don't want to leave Beth this summer, but personally I think it would be a good thing."

Amanda shoots a glare at her mamí. She didn't like her talking bad about her girlfriend.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Startled by her daughter's tone she raises her hands up in surrender.

"That may have come out wrong. I apologize. I think that spending sometime apart from Beth would be a good thing for both of you. Spending so much time together can hurt a relationship. You have to be able to things on your own. That's all I mean by that."

Brittany places her dirty paper towel in the garbage can.

"I agree with your mamí on this one. When you reconnect it will be that much better," Brittany says as she takes a seat at the table to join her family.

Amanda eventually concedes to what they are saying.

"That doesn't mean I like it. I'm just glad that Lucy will be there. Can you two do me a favor though?" Santana nods her head along with Brittany. "Can you check in on Beth from time to time? It would mean a lot and you guys don't really get along at the moment. Every time you see her you shoot her dirty looks. I don't like it."

Brittany raises an eyebrow at her wife. Brittany knew why Santana was doing what she was doing. Santana had told her that Amanda and Beth had sex and she was willing to let it go because she knew how important Beth was to Amanda. Santana didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry," Santana says in apology. "I will stop the looks and try to get to know your girlfriend better."

Amanda grins and goes to give her mamí a hug.

"Thank you," Amanda whispers in her ear.

"You're welcome," Santana says back.

***Friend to a Stranger***

Both families made their way towards the school and met outside the coach bus that was taking the girls to the camp. Amanda and Beth were quick to reach each other. They both wrapped their arms around each other and stood that way for a minute or so.

"I'm really going to miss you," Amanda says with a small smile.

Beth kisses Amanda softly on the lips and pulls away.

"I'm going to miss you too, but once you get back we can spend a lot of time together. You can tell me all about your summer at camp and I'll tell you all about the trouble I get into this summer."

"I just wish this summer camp was short so that I could spend more time with you, but I know that it won't and I will be busting my ass. Hopefully your summer will be better than mine."

Beth chuckles and shakes her head.

"It can't be that bad."

From the corner of her eye, Beth spotted an older woman in a tracksuit come off the bus with a megaphone in her hand.

"Alright you sorry losers get in the bus so that I can get this summer from hell started!"

Beth pulls away from her girlfriend.

"Maybe you are right."

Amanda just nods her head.

"This summer will go by fast. I promise and when I get back things will be exactly the same."

"I hope so."

Amanda leans forward and kisses Beth. She pulls away with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

***Friend to a Stranger***

After Sue's announcement, Lucy turned towards her parents and rolled her eyes. It looked as though they were barely holding it together. Quite frankly, it was a little embarrassing.

"You two can stop now. I'll be gone for a few months, not the rest of my life."

Rachel let's go of her wife's hand and quickly wraps her daughter into a hug.

"I know it's just sad to see you go."

"She's right, Luce, we went through this last year and we will go through it next year. We are parents and it's hard seeing our kids leave."

Lucy nods her head after she pulls away from her mother.

"I get that, but this year is different. You have another daughter to look out for. Now you can spend your time taking care of Beth instead of worrying about me even though I'm fine."

Quinn hugs Lucy and places a kiss on her head. She pulls away with a grin.

"We will be fine. You just have fun, okay?"

Lucy nods her head with a smile. Beth and Amanda make their way over. Amanda looks at Lucy.

"We should probably get on the bus," Amanda suggests.

Lucy nods her head and turns to her sister.

"See you later."

"Later," Beth replies with a grin.

Amanda and Lucy make their way on the bus leaving the parents and Beth watching as the bus drives off.

"I'm sad now," Beth says as she leans her head against Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wraps an arm around her waist.

"We will have fun," Quinn whispers as she watches Santana and Brittany get into their car. "Won't we baby?" Quinn asks her wife.

"Absolutely," Rachel says with a grin. "We just have to find something that we all can enjoy."

Beth pulls away from Quinn and smiles at Rachel before heading to the car.

Quinn looks at Rachel who smiles.

"It's going to be okay," Rachel reassures her wife.

"You're right," Quinn replies with a grin. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted it to be longer, but again this chapter sets up for the next and I can't really add anything more. There is a major storyline coming up and I have a feeling that a lot of people won't be happy, but I've had this plan since I started and I don't want to change it. No worries though…MORE DRAMA TO COME!**

**In other news, I go back to work starting next week. I partially tore my MCL back in April and I am finally off work restrictions. **


End file.
